A Naruto Vacation!
by nitrotiger17
Summary: What happens when Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari and Gaara go on vacation together? Read and find out! Chapter 17 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Here it comes: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever... By the way, any italicized is the thoughts of characters and it does switch groups througout the story (you'll understand when you read). I promise it's not that confusing! Also, here is a list of the pairings: Kiba and Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru, and Neji and TenTen. I would love reviews, but I will not read your review if it is about how much you hate a pairing, because my response will be to GET OVER IT!! Enjoy!

"Yes, Vacation! Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing the last of his bags in the car.

"Yeah, it took way too long to get here. I've been looking forward to this for a month!" Sasuke replied, hoping into the front seat.

Naruto climbed in the seat next to him, and they were off. Everyone was there when they arrived at the meeting place.

"Hey, everyone!" Naruto and Sasuke said, smiling.

"Hey," everyone replied.

"What took you guys?" Kiba asked.

"Ramen boy here took his entire stash. We had to try and fit it all in the car," Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"Holy crap! How much food did you guys bring??" TenTen exclaimed, looking into the car. There were three coolers and five bags of food in the backseat. "What did you think; that we were going to not stop to eat or something?"

"Hey, it's vacation. You should see our car," Neji smirked.

Gaara elbowed Neji. "I told you not to say anything you idiot!"

"Gaara… what's in the car?" Temari asked, starting to walk towards their car.

"Nothing!" Gaara said, jumping in front of the window.

"Gaara, move! Wha- Oh my god!" Temari exclaimed. "Gaara! You're _driving_, you guys can't be drinking!"

"We weren't going to drink in the _car_… we were saving it for nighttime," Neji said.

"Nice, guys," Shikamaru replied, grinning.

"But guys….. Lee can't have any alcohol, remember?" Hinata whispered. "You know…. His little…. Outbursts?"

"Right…. Oh well. We can still have fun, right?" Kiba smirked.

"I will conquer it!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yea, whatever," Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yup," everyone answered.

"Ok then, our first stop is camping!" Temari yelled, hoping into the front seat of Shika's car.

"Shikamaru? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Gaara asked, dragging Shika away from the car.

"…..Uh, okay?"

"I don't _think_ I have to say this, you being a supposed _genius_ and all, but here it is, just in case." Gaara gave him his signature death stare. "Touch my sister and you die-"

"Right!" Shika whimpered, feigning a smile.

"-Painfully."

"Okay… well then… Let's go!" Shika ran back to the safety of his car, leaving Gaara smirking back to his.

Temari and Shikamaru led the way, followed by Naruto and Sasuke (so they wouldn't get lost), then TenTen and Hinata, Lee and Kiba, and finally Neji and Gaara. They were heading for an isolated camping spot that was generally reserved for serious outdoorsmen (which, I can assure you, they are not). Let's check out what's happening in the cars. In order, of course….

"So, Temari? What's it like having Gaara as a brother?" Shika asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"I don't think you would last a day in a house with him, Shika-baby," Temari replied, smiling, opening a can of soda. "For one thing, he hates you. I would never want to be on _that_ side of him."

"Well then, it's good that I have you, now isn't it?" Shika smirked. He leaned over and kissed her, veering slightly over the yellow line and almost colliding with an oncoming car.

In Naruto and Sasuke's car….

"-But Sasuke?? Why _can't_ I drive?" Naruto whined, staring at Sasuke, who is about to explode.

"Because, Naruto! You can't be trusted with _anything_, let alone a vehicle. Now leave me alone before I drive us into oncoming traffic!" Sasuke yelled, gripping the steering wheel so tight it almost broke.

"Fine," Naruto huffed, reaching into one of their many food reserves for a cup of Ramen. Then he turned and gave Sasuke the puppy-dog eyes. "Sasuke….. Can you heat this for me?"

"What?! Naruto, I'm kind of _driving_ here!" Sasuke exclaimed, glancing at him.

"Pleeeaase?! It's no good cold…" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke gave him a sideways look. "Alright, if you swear you won't say a word for ten minutes."

"Okay!"

So, he used Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu to heat Naruto's Ramen, while using the Sharingan to watch the road. When this was done, Sasuke enjoyed his ten minutes of peace while Naruto scarfed down his Ramen. Let's see what's happening with the girls, shall we?

"So, TenTen… how's it going with Neji? Is he nice?" Hinata asked, looking at a book she was barely concentrating on.

"Most of the time. And it's going well; I think he really likes me," TenTen answered, turning slightly to look at her while she's driving. "Does he?"

"Yes, I think he does. You're all he ever thinks about, I can tell," Hinata replied, putting her book away. "Hey, TenTen…"

"What is it, Hinata?"

"I… I think I like somebody…" Hinata started twirling her fingers.

"Who? Is it Naruto?" TenTen asked, tilting her head trying to think.

"No, it's not. It's…..it's Kiba." Hinata preoccupied herself by looking out the window.

"Kiba, huh?" TenTen smiled. "You had me worried, Hinata. Well, just try to spend some time with him. Besides, I think he likes you a little too."

"Really?! Wait, how did I worry you? Who did you think I liked?" Hinata stared at TenTen, scared of the answer.

"I was afraid you were going to say Gaara or Sasuke, or worse….."

"Who's worse?"

"Lee…"

The girls cracked up for a while on that one. Then they went on to talk about stuff we don't care about, so let's check on Lee and Kiba.

"I can't wait! Camping is going to be so much fun!" Lee exclaimed, opening up another can.

"Yea it is!" Kiba exclaimed, and then glanced at Lee. "Is that _another_ can of Red Bull? Lee, stop drinking those! Soon you're going to get-"

"Whoo-hoo! Look, Kiba!" Lee yelled, sticking his head out of the window. "Now I see why dogs think this is fun… Try it!"

_Huh, Akamaru, you don't even do that. So that is what Lee does after five Red Bulls. Wonder how many it would take to get him to jump out the window? _

"Hey, Kiibaa! I'm bored…"

"Well, why don't you play you're Gameboy or something?" Kiba yawned, trying to keep his eyes on the road. He was getting bored, too. They had been on the road for two hours, and still had another two to go before they switched drivers.

"Excellent idea! I will conquer King Bowser!" Lee exclaimed, whipping out his game boy and commencing play.

_Finally, maybe we'll have some peace, Akamaru_. Kiba continued the monotonous task of driving for maybe five minutes before Lee came to a hard part in his game.

"Ahhh! Why the _Hell_ won't you all die!" Lee exclaimed, almost throwing the Gameboy. "I hate goombas! They should all burn in hell! And those damn turtles!"

"Uh, Lee? How about we turn off the Ga-" Kiba started to say, but then….

"I can't take it anymore! Die you evil game, die!" And with those parting words, Lee threw his Gameboy out of the car window, smashing into Gaara's windshield. Kiba yelled at Lee for a while and he yelled back, yada, yada, yada… Let's see what Gaara and Neji are up to…

"What the hell! I just got this fucking car!" Gaara screamed, un-buckling his seat belt (don't worry, he isn't driving).

"Gaara! Wait! I'm sure there is an explanation and there's only a scratch! Well, kind of… Please stay in the car," Neji pleaded, grabbing Gaara's shirt and trying to keep the car straight, as Gaara tried to jump out of the window, already half-Shukaku form.

"Fine," Gaara slumped back into his seat. "But whoever threw that is going to pay!" He reached into one of their many coolers. "Want a beer, Neji?"

"But Temari said…. Eh, why not? Gimme one."

Gaara handed him a can and the two were silent for a while just drinking their beer. Then, Neji got an idea.

"Hey, want to play truth or dare?" Neji asked, the beer starting to get to him a little.

"Suuure, Neji!" Gaara replied, the beer starting to get to him as well. "You first. Truuth or Daare?"

"I… Choose…. Dare!"

"Well, then," Gaara looked around for something for Neji to do. "I've got it! You have to flip off that car!" Gaara said, grinning from ear to ear.

"And if I…. didn't? Wha would haapen?" Neji asked, looking at the man in the car.

Gaara thought for a minute, then pulled out a photo. "I'll show this to TenTen."

"No you wouldn't!" Neji pleaded, then, "Of coarse you will. You're Gaara. Alright, here it goes…"

Neji flipped the man in the next car the finger, prompting hysterical laughter from both him and Gaara. Then, Neji cranked up the car and sped away as fast as he could without crashing into Kiba.

"Ok, ok. It's your turn, Gaaara. Truuuth or Daaare?" Neji asked, in between laughs.

"Daare! Of coouurse!" Gaara replied.

"I daare you, then, tooo, um…… call somebody and tell them you wuuuv them!" Neji said, smirking, and handing him the phone.

"Whaat? Now, whyyy would I do that?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Becaauuse, I can tell Temarii where you _really_ were on Sunday night…"

"Nooo! Alright. Just a random number?" Gaara snatched the phone from Neji.

"Yea. Any number you want." Neji watched eagerly as Gaara punched in the most random combo he had ever seen. Amazingly, the phone began ringing. Even more amazing is someone actually picked up!

"Hello?"

"Yea, Hiii!" Gaara said, in the most innocent voice a guy like Gaara could possibly make. "I wuuv you!!"

"What? Who is this?"

"Bye, bye!" Gaara answered and hung up the phone.

The two boys laughed their asses off for what seemed like hours. Finally, the gang came to the checkpoint where everyone pulled over to stretch and to change drivers. There was only a stretch of three hours left until they reached the campground.

"So, how's it been going for everyone?" TenTen asked cheerfully as she sprang out of the car.

"I want to shoot Naruto," Sasuke responded, stretching.

"But he won't let me drive the car! Or play my music!" Naruto complained.

"Shut it, will you? We all came to an agreement on that," Shika replied, heading for the shop at the gas station. "Does anyone need anything while I'm in there?"

"Hold on, Shikamaru. I'm coming," Neji called, running after him.

"Gaara? How have you and Neji been getting along?" Temari asked, worrying that Neji could be in severe danger, especially because it was Gaara's turn to drive.

"Fine, Temari. You don't have to treat me like I'm four," Gaara replied, crossing his arms. "I hope he doesn't forget my coffee."

"Why is Lee running laps around the gas station?" Hinata asked, leaning against their car.

"Oh, he had five Red Bulls on the way up," Kiba responded absentmindedly. He was filling the car with gas. "I just sure hope he burns it all out before we get back in the car."

"That reminds me," Gaara said, walking over toward Kiba. "Who cracked my windshield before? I would like a word with them."

"It was Lee! Don't hurt me, it was him!" Kiba pleaded, retreating a little.

"It was, was it?" Gaara smiled his evil smile and returned to his car. _I'll discuss Lee's punishment with Neji, _Gaara thought_. This is going to be fun. _

"We're back! Here's your coffee, Gaara," Neji handed him his massive cup of black coffee.

"I have something fun to do for the rest of the way," Gaara whispered to him. Neji responded with a smirk.

"Ok, everyone ready to go?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone nodded, so they all got back in the car, with everyone switching drivers except Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Naruto...

They all unloaded what they needed (Neji and Gaara brought a case of beer and hid the one they had finished) and went to hike to their spot. An hour and a half later…

"When are we going to get there?" Naruto grumbled from behind the line.

"Will you shut up already! You've been complaining since we started walking!" Sasuke roared at him.

"But I'm-"

"Naruto! One more word and I swear to god I will crush you so fast you won't even realize it!" Gaara bellowed, sand starting to come up all around him.

"Okay, I'll shut up now," Naruto promised, turning his attention back to the windy up-hill trail that was facing him.

"Shikamaru, how far _is_ it?" TenTen asked, giving him the pleading eyes.

"According to the map here, about five more minutes," Shika responded with a smile. "Do you guys think I enjoy this either? I slept from the gas station to here. Temari could have totaled the car and I wouldn't have known the difference."

"It's true. But thank god we're almost there. Then we can all get some rest," Temari sighed.

"This is a training exercise! Just keep going, push yourself!" Lee urged himself.

"What is he talking about?" Hinata asked, turning to look at him. "Lee! Why are you carrying all of that stuff?"

"I wanted to have more weight for the climb, to train," he responded with pure concentration.

"Yea, and it's less of a burden to us," Kiba and Neji said, high-fiving each other.

"That's mean you guys," Sasuke exclaimed. "You didn't even ask if I had anything he could carry!"

The guys all laughed, but the girls felt a little sorry for Lee. Well, they had finally arrived anyway, so Lee could put down his, Kiba's and Neji's stuff.

"Ok. I think we should all try and do this the right way. What does everyone else think?" Shikamaru asked and everyone began to unpack.

"I don't think so, Shika-baby," Temari replied, looking at the others for help.

"Why not? I think it sounds fun," Naruto chimed in.

"It will be training!" Lee exclaimed. "I think we should go for it to make Gai-Sensei proud!"

"Excluding the Gai part, I think it will be fun, too," Kiba said, packing some of his stuff back up.

"There's a stream over there," Neji added, looking with his byakugan. "We could always _fish_ for food…"

"Yes! Let's do it!" Naruto shouted, throwing a fist into the air.

"But I don't want to," Gaara whined, uncorking his gourd. "Who do I have to kill to convince you all _not_ to do this?"

"Oh, come on. What's the worst that could happen?" TenTen asked.

So the guys set off fishing (practically dragging Gaara) and the girls were left to set up the site (gathering firewood, setting up the sleeping bags, etc.). Several hours later…

"Ahhh! I've had enough of this bull-shit!" Gaara yelled, throwing his fishing pole on the ground.

"Well, Gaara, maybe you'd be able to feel the fish biting better if you sat closer to the stream!" Kiba replied, seeing that he was a good ten feet from the edge.

"Yea, dude. Are you afraid of the water?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"No! Why would I be afraid?" Gaara said, looking at the stream.

"And chill! The rest of us have caught plenty of fish for all of us," Neji declared, holding up his string of ten fish.

"I must beat you!" Lee challenged, throwing his line back into the water.

"Are you sure you're not scared?" Shikamaru asked in the creepiest voice he could muster.

"Do you value your life, Shikamaru?" Gaara inquired, giving him the evil eye.

"Yea…" Shika answered, sneaking a glance at Gaara before continuing to stare at the clouds ignoring his fishing pole.

"So how much longer to we have to sit here?" Sasuke complained, pulling in his empty fishing rod in again. "We all know who the best at fishing here is."

"Yea, I'm cool," Neji bragged.

"But you use your byakugan, don't you?" Lee stated, still concentrating on fishing.

"Cheater!" Naruto roared, standing up.

"Neji, I would run if I were you," Shikamaru suggested, motionless.

"Ahh!" Neji shrieked, starting to run.

"Get him!" Kiba howled, leading the chase.

"So, Lee. You're not leaving?" Shika asked, finally sitting up.

"Not until I make Gai-sensei proud!" Lee exclaimed, holding his fist up in the traditional Lee way, and then he returned to his task.

"I'll chill with you," Shikamaru said. "Chasing after them now is just too troublesome."

The girls were having a great time setting up the campsite and were almost done, when…

"Help MEEE!" Neji screamed, leading the others through the site, destroying it.

"Cheater!" The others chanted from behind him.

"Guys, stop! You're devastated all our work!" Hinata whimpered, grabbing her head.

"Yea guys! We can pick on Neji later-" TenTen started to say.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Temari yelled and all of the guys stopped dead in their tracks.

"Sounds like your girlfriend has finally stopped the chase," Lee said, looking at Shikamaru.

"Yea, she's controlling like that," Shika answered. "That's what I love about her."

"Do you think they'll like the fish?" Lee asked.

"I'd hope so. We were there for hours and Neji almost got killed because of it," Shika wondered, holding up a line of fish. "And we've got almost twenty fish. I think that's enough."

Eventually, Shika and Lee made it to the grounds to find all of the guys (except Gaara, who had stopped running after Neji as soon as they hit the area, for he knew Temari's wrath all too well) cleaning up what the girls had spent all day doing.

"Wow, you guys really made a mess," Lee laughed, handing TenTen the fish he was carrying.

"It's been fun watching them," Gaara smirked from atop a nearby rock, his arms and legs crossed.

"I will help you," Lee declared, getting to work.

"He is a _weird_ one," Temari observed, taking the fish from Shika.

"Yea, he is," Shikamaru confirmed, sneaking a quick kiss.

"I saw that, Shikamaru!" Gaara called, but to Shika's relief, he didn't leave his perch.

"Why aren't you attacking him?" Neji asked, temporarily forgetting his current chore.

"Temari is not in a good mood right now," Gaara replied. "And doing anything else now will just bring out the devil. Sometimes she scares me more than Shukaku."

"That's bad," Sasuke said, and then returned to his work.

"Neji," Gaara called, beckoning him. Once he made it over, "Tonight we're going to make Shikamaru and Lee's life hell, ok?"

"Sounds good," Neji replied, smiling as he went back to work.

So, the rest of the day there was virtually no excitement. The boys finished their work and then sat around a fire and played various games, while the girls prepared the dinner. Or, at least tried to. Hinata and TenTen did most of the cooking, while Temari just ordered them around and set up a place for them to eat. When dinner was finally done, they all gathered around the area Temari had made and ate. Later that night….

"I'm booored!" Naruto whined, earning him a smack in the head from Sasuke.

"Will you stop whining!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well, what can we do?" Kiba asked, looking around their make-shift campfire.

"There is nothing _to_ do!" Neji complained, glaring at Shika. "And that's because of _your_ suggestion. All of our stuff is at the cars, which is an hour and a half walk!"

"It's not my fault! All of you agreed!" Shika defended, looking for help.

"Yea, guys. You were the ones who wanted to do it," Temari agreed.

"Us _girls_ sure as heck didn't want to," TenTen added.

"It really wasn't anyone's fault," Hinata said, hoping a fight wouldn't start.

"Will everyone SHUT UP!" Gaara roared. Everyone looked at him, afraid, except Temari.

"So…. what is there to do?" Lee asked, looking around.

"Yea, complaining is going to get us nowhere…" TenTen agreed.

"We could all just sleep…." Shika suggested, lying down. "I mean, we have a full day of hiking ahead of us…"

"WHAT!!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. "When did we decide this?"

"If I remember right," Kiba said, pulling out his sleeping bag. "_You_ two were the ones who suggested it."

"Oh, right," Naruto whispered, scratching the back of his head.

"It will be fun!" Lee exclaimed, falling into his sleeping bag.

"Will you be okay, Gaara?" Temari asked, getting into her own bag.

"Fine," he replied, staring into the fire. "We discussed this before we left."

"I know, I know," Temari sighed, lying next to Shika.

"So, Kiba. This is fun, isn't it?" Hinata asked quietly, setting up next to Kiba and blushing.

"Yea, I'm really happy I was able to come," he replied, lying down.

"Neji, do you really like me?" TenTen looked at him, unrolling her sleeping bag carefully.

"Of _course_ I do," Neji answered, kissing her on the cheek. "I know I'm just not that showy of it."

"That's what I love about you," she said, taking her place beside him.

"Move _over_, dammit!" Sasuke hissed, kicking Naruto.

"Ow! Well if you didn't need so much room, _princess_," Naruto murmured, rolling over.

"_What_ did you say?" Sasuke demanded, starting to get up.

"Both of you, quit it," Shikamaru groaned. "We get enough of this during the day."

Finally, everyone said goodnight to each other and was out. Well, almost everyone…

Gaara sat atop his rock looking at everyone. In the Sand Village, there was plenty of stuff to do at night, but out here in the woods he had to find something else to do. He started out throwing rocks with his sand (occasionally chucking a couple at Lee and Shika), but that got boring after awhile. Temari had brought a kettle so he could make some coffee, and by the time three hours had passed, Gaara had had five cups.

_It's about two in the morning, still way too early to wake up Neji_, Gaara thought, starting his sixth cup. _What can I do for another two hours?_ _Maybe I'll just take a walk…_

With that thought (and a thermos full with you-know-what), he set off. He had left his gourd behind, figuring it was only going to be extra weight and that he probably wouldn't need it out here. It was a relatively peaceful walk for Gaara (except for that annoying Shukaku picking at his head), especially because he didn't have to lug around the 75 pound gourd on his back.

When he returned, his internal clock pinned it a little after four in the morning. _Perfect, time to wake Neji… _Gaara thought evilly, smirking as he woke him.

"Wha—what time is it?" Neji asked dumbly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Revenge time," Gaara replied, still smiling. Neji joined him as he stood up and stretched.

"Who do we start with?" Neji looked at the two of them, both fast asleep.

"Lee," Gaara answered, ruffling through their supplies.

"Okay."

The two set to work on their plan, which consisted of scissors and an electric shaver (that ran on batteries). Neji snuck over to where Lee was sleeping, holding the shaver, with Gaara watching eagerly, scissors in hand. When Neji was done, Gaara walked silently to Shikamaru and proceeded with his part of the plan. After they had both finished, they opened a beer each, drank, and admired their work until the others awoke around six-ish.


	3. Chapter 3

No Naruto... And this chapter is a bit shorter...

Lee was the first to awake, much to Gaara and Neji's pleasure. Both were trying not to laugh as he stood up and stretched.

"Good morning, Gaara, Neji," Lee yawned. "How was your night, Gaara?"

"Wonderful," he replied, smirking.

"That's good," Lee replied. _What is so funny? _

Sasuke was the next to wake up, and Gaara and Neji found it almost impossible not to laugh at the look on his face when he saw Lee.

"What the fuck _happened_, dude?" Sasuke asked, laughing as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Lee wondered, tilting his head.

"You're hair," Sasuke responded, looking at Neji and Gaara, who were turning bright red from trying not to laugh.

"What do you mea--" Lee felt the top of his head and screamed. Gaara and Neji finally lost it and were roaring with laughter, Sasuke joining them.

All of Lee's screaming woke the rest of the gang, which prompted more laughter from the two. Everyone looked around anxious, and then burst into laughter when they saw Lee's hair. Right down the middle, Neji had shaved off a one-inch thick section of hair that split it neatly in two.

"Why would you do this?" Lee questioned, rubbing his head looking for a hat.

"You cracked my windshield," Gaara answered, waiting for everyone to notice Shika.

"When- oh, right." Finally, Lee found a hat and put it on. It was one of the ski-hats he planned to wear when they went skiing, but whatever.

"Oh my god! Shika, _you're_ hair!" Temari exclaimed, making everyone whip around to see him.

"What? _What?_ Seriously, what did they do?" Shika asked, panicking. He groped about his head, and eventually realized…

"You're ponytail is gone!" Kiba cried, and everyone laughed, except Shika, Temari (who was mad because she _liked_ the ponytail), and Lee (he was still getting over _his_ hair issues).

"Gaara! Neji! Why did you do that??" Temari hissed, grabbing for her fan, and then realizing that she didn't bring it.

"As I said before Lee broke my windshield-" Gaara started.

"And I thought it would be funny," Neji cut in.

"-And I just don't like you, Shikamaru," Gaara finished.

"That was _great_ guys!" Naruto exclaimed, then retreated slightly when he was glared at by all the girls.

"Whatever, don't worry Temari. It'll grow back," Shika assured, hugging her.

"So, are we all set for breakfast?" Hinata asked, everyone turning now to look at her.

While everyone was laughing and yelling, she had been making breakfast. She had made eggs, bacon (using a frying pan and the fire), fruits, and nuts buffet style on the table.

"Hinata! That was so nice!" TenTen squealed, running over to the table.

"That's really cool of you," Kiba whispered to her, making her blush, and sat down.

"Let's dig in!" Naruto said, beginning to eat.

"Yea, I'm hungry from all of the laughing," Sasuke added, starting himself.

"Thanks, Hinata," Lee and Shika murmured, barely eating anything.

"Don't worry, you two will pay somehow," Temari told Gaara and Neji, who had just sat down.

"It was worth it," Neji yawned, starting on some eggs.

Gaara just smirked, and began eating. When everyone was finished, Temari made Neji and Gaara clean the table and the dishes (with bottled water, which took forever. Especially because Neji wouldn't stop complaining, and every time TenTen would throw a kunai at him and break a plate. Gaara, well, he's just Gaara and went about the whole thing silently).

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Shikamaru asked, looking around at everyone.

"Yep," Temari replied, smiling and hitting Gaara in the head.

"Yeah, Neji and Gaara make _excellent_ pack mules!" TenTen exclaimed, hitting Neji.

"Why do we have to carry all of the stuff again?" Neji groaned, earning him another smack.

"Why do I have to leave my gourd?" Gaara whined at Temari. "What if I need to kill someone?"

"Because you're carrying Temari's, Shika's, Hinata's, and my stuff," Kiba answered, grinning.

"Why do you guys need so much _stuff_? We're going for a freakin' _walk_!" Gaara yelled, almost falling over from the weight of the luggage on his back.

"Seriously. TenTen, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee… What the hell are in these bags?" Neji inquired, trying not to fall over himself.

"Rocks. In both of yours," Sasuke said, hitting both of them in the back, causing both to finally fall forward.

"You are _so_ dead later," Gaara muttered, trying to get back up and failing three times before succeeding.

"Can we go now?" Naruto whined. "I want to go!"

"Okay, okay," Shikamaru said, starting. "Try not to slow us down too much, you two."

The group began up the mountain. Shika was leading the way with Temari; Lee was still obsessing over his hair; Neji and TenTen were walking next to each other (TenTen was still scolding Neji and practically dragging him along, because unlike Gaara, he's not used to carrying something on his back); Kiba and Hinata were holding hands; and Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara brought up the rear (Sasuke was laughing at Gaara the entire way because he kept tripping, although he was fairing better than Neji. Naruto was bugging Sasuke as much as possible to try and keep Gaara from killing him).

When they were about halfway up, the group began to get tired and whiny (They didn't realize how steep the mountain was and how high it went, because like I said earlier, they're not experienced campers).

"Shikamaruuu! I'm tiired!" Naruto groaned, tugging on the back of Shika's shirt.

"Huh.. huh…….. need… air…" Neji gasped, collapsing.

"Come on guys! It's training!" Lee exclaimed, jogging in place.

"Screw you," Gaara muttered, sitting down.

"What's the matter? Getting tired?" Temari asked, smirking.

"Yeah," TenTen added, sitting next to Neji. "Is there something you and Gaara want to say?"

"Nope," Gaara replied, crossing his arms. "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure?' Temari asked, smacking him in the head.

"If you do that one more freakin' time!" Gaara roared, going to kill her and then realizing his gourd was back at the campground.

"I give up," Temari muttered, leaving him and moving toward Shika.

"Neji?" TenTen inquired, raising her hand.

Neji looked at Gaara, who glared back. _I don't know who is scarier_, Neji thought. "Um…."

"Naruto, stop it!" Sasuke yelled, pushing him away.

"Come on Sasuke, please!" Naruto begged.

"Um, what are you guys fighting over?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm bored and Sasuke won't let me borrow his Gameboy, and he's not even using it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well it _is_ mine, so I decide what to do with it," Sasuke responded, crossing his arms.

"You can't just let him use it?" Hinata asked. "I mean look, he's giving you the puppy eyes for it."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who _was_ giving him the puppy eyes. Sighing, and really pissed, he handed over the Gameboy. Then, as everyone was about to leave (well, Gaara and Neji were still trying to stand up), Shika noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lee?"

Everyone looked around and called his name, but he was no where to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

I really don't like to keep repeating this, so this is the last time... I don't own Naruto!!

"Ok, looks like we're going to have to split up," Shikamaru sighed, looking around at everyone. "And I think maybe Gaara and Neji can lighten their loads? We do have to find him quickly before nightfall…"

"Yes!" Neji cried, unloading his bags of rocks, with Gaara doing the same. The girls didn't look to happy… _You're off the hook, for now_… Temari thought smiling evilly. _Neji, just you wait. You'll pay_… TenTen thought, also smiling evilly.

"Okay, so here are the groups," Shika announced. "Me and Temari going north, Neji and Hinata going South, TenTen and Kiba going west, and Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke going east. Any questions?"

"I have one," Gaara answered, raising his hand with a killing look on his face.

"Y-yeah?" Shika asked, hoping Gaara couldn't tell how afraid he was (which he could).

"Did you mean to stick me with the two most annoying people on the planet, or was that just coincidence?" Gaara inquired with that characteristic straight face.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"Um, well… we thought you guys would be best to put together… you know… keep on task?" Shika struggled, sweating.

"Everyone move out!" Temari interrupted, grabbing Shikamaru and heading north.

"I'm _really_ going to kill him," Gaara muttered, dragging along behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey Gaara! Want to play a game?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"No!"

"Pleeaase?"

"NO! That's final!"

"Come on! It may be awhile before we find Lee…"

"Naruto, I swear to god…"

"Okay, okay." Naruto looked around, defeated. Then…

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto!!" Sasuke and Gaara both roared, and Naruto was silenced.

"Hello, little squirrel!" Lee said cheerfully from the tree. "Would you like to come with me?"

Lee reached out to pet the animal, but it ran away (of course, what wouldn't?). Disappointed, Lee jumped down from the tree and continued walking on the path. That's when things got more interesting for Lee (who is not the sharpest tool).

"So, we're alone…" Shika whispered, grabbing for Temari's hand.

"Yup," Temari replied, leaning closer to him.

The two continued hiking for awhile, shoulder to shoulder. They got all mushy mush, so let's see the progress the others are making…

"… Hinata? Do you really like Kiba?" Neji inquired as the two walked.

"M-maybe…" Hinata muttered, blushing. "Who told you?"

"TenTen; but don't worry. I'm just curious," Neji replied.

"Oh…"

"If it helps at all, I think he likes you too," Neji added, smiling.

"Really?" Hinata asked, delighted.

"Yup."

They continued their talk, and they each took a turn surveying with their byakugan. Lee was no where in there range of sight. Wonder if Kiba and TenTen found him yet?

"How are you and Neji doing TenTen?" Kiba asked as they strolled along (yeah, no one's looking too hard for him… ).

"We're good," TenTen replied, beaming. "So is there anyone _you _like?"

"N-no," Kiba answered, his face filling with color.

"Yes there is…" TenTen pushed, poking him.

"Ok, ok…" Kiba stared at the ground. "It's… Hinata…"

"Yay!" TenTen squealed.

"What?" Kiba asked, looking at TenTen.

"Well, she likes you too," TenTen said, smiling. "You should ask her out!"

"I don't know how I should do it, though…"

While TenTen is giving Kiba advice on how to steal Hinata's heart, let's check up on Lee….

So, we find Lee whistling and jogging along, higher and higher up the mountain, when he hears a rustling in the bushes…

"Hello? Who is there?" he asks, starting toward the bush.

When he looks, he sees a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. He reaches out to pet it, but then realizes…

"Oh, you're a big boy, aren't you? You're a good dog-"

Much to his surprise, the animal stood up on it's hind legs, revealing itself to be a bear (he's in trouble now.. ).

"Um, good beary! Nice bear! Ahhhh!" Lee screamed as he ran away, with the bear chasing after him…

"Did you hear that?" Everyone asked simultaneously, running off toward the shriek. When they all met up, they couldn't help but laugh…

The bear had chased Lee to a small lake carved into the mountain. He was swimming in the middle of the lake, trying to get to the other side while the bear was walking along the other edge watching him (everyone else was along the other sides of the lake, out of harms way).

"A little help, please!" Lee gasped, trying to stay afloat with fifty pounds of stuff on his back (his training finally came back to bite him! ).

"Sorry!" Sasuke called, chuckling.

"Yeah, none of us know any water techniques!" Temari added, giggling also.

Everyone watched and laughed as Lee struggled to make it onshore. Eventually, he made it and the others decided it would be a good time for a break (by the way, the bear had lost interest and had left).

"Now what should we do?" Kiba asked through a mouthful of trail-mix.

"We still have to make it to the top," Shikamaru replied, beginning to pack up.

"Well, we don't _have_ to…" Naruto groaned.

"We've come all this way, we my as well get to the top," TenTen said, getting up.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered, also standing up.

"Can we at least make it interesting?" Gaara asked.

"By doing what?" Temari inquired, glaring at him. "And cutting people's hair is _not_ interesting."

"Aw man," Gaara groaned, smiling.

"Well Gaara, the whole point is for you to _enjoy_ nature," Lee said.

"Yeah, cause Gaara is the type to enjoy stuff," Naruto laughed. "Unless it's killing people."

"Well, is everyone ready to go?" Shikamaru asked, looking around.

"Yeah," the group replied unenthusiastically (except for Lee, who did _everything_ enthusiastically).

The walk up to the summit was relatively quiet. Nobody really spoke, and since they were almost to the top anyway, it was a short walk. Once they _made_ it to the top, though…

"Gaara!! _Stop_! It's not funny!" Lee squealed; thrashing and trying to get out of Gaara's grasp.

"For me it is…" Gaara answered, smirking. He was holding Lee over the edge of the peak, and kept bobbing him up and down and pretending to let go.

"Noooooooo!" Lee screamed.

"Come on, Gaara," Kiba sighed. "It _would_ be fun, but I need a night driver."

"Hey!" Lee exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, alright," Gaara said, throwing Lee back on land. "It will be more fun to torment you the rest of the trip."

"Hey, Lee, come here!" Naruto called, waving his arms.

"Okay," Lee replied, sprinting over away from Gaara towards Naruto and Sasuke. "What did you need me for?"

"We're having an arm wrestling contest, and we need a judge," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand.

"So, Hinata? Want to go for a little walk, you know, just the two of us?" Kiba whispered.

"S-sure, Kiba," Hinata answered, and the two were off.

"I can't wait until we can be alone again," Temari murmured, taking a seat next to Shika.

"Or just away from your homicidal brother," Shikamaru added, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Gaara was perched by the edge, sitting quietly and staring into the valley. Neji had moved over to watch Naruto and Sasuke's arm wrestling match, which had turned to a rocks-paper-scissors-shoo match. Eventually, Kiba and Hinata returned, both extremely happy. The group chilled for about four hours, until nighttime, when they decided to set up camp, which were really just blankets because the group wanted to really 'camp' for the night.

"Okay, tomorrow, we hike back to camp, pack up, and start on our way to our next destination," Shikamaru yawned, lying down on a blanket he brought with him.

"Yes! On to skiing!!" Naruto and Lee exclaimed.

"Yup. I'll call ahead of time to make sure our cabins are still open," Temari said, stretching.

"I think it's going to be fun…" Hinata added, smiling.

"Yeah, I love snowboarding!" TenTen yelled.

"You got lookout again, Gaara?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"I wouldn't be smiling. You may be next…" Gaara said with a perfectly straight face.

Sasuke tried not to be afraid, but inside he was terrified. _What if he messes with my hair!?_ Sasuke thought. _I would die!_

"Don't worry. He won't touch you," Naruto said. "And if he does, it would be funny!"

So, the night went on, nothing exciting happening.


	5. Chapter 5

You know the drill...

When it was morning, they realized what a bad idea it was to sleep right _on_ the ground…

"Ow, my back!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to crack it back into place.

"Yeah, that was not a comfortable night…" Shikamaru agreed, stretching.

"It wasn't _that_ bad…" Lee muttered, standing up.

"It was terrible," TenTen cried, unhappy.

"Sucks for all of you," Gaara said, also standing.

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered, cracking his back.

"I think we should get going," Temari said, wearily, rising.

"Yea, let's go," Kiba agreed.

So, off they went. The trip down was not nearly as exciting as the way up, although Lee did make friends with a squirrel who, after much protest I assure you, he brought with him for the rest of the walk. When they got back to the campsite, however, things get interesting…

"What the hell _happened_ here?" TenTen exclaimed, surveying the site.

"It's been torn apart," Hinata whispered.

"What is that?!" Naruto yelled, chasing after something.

"It's a raccoon!" Shika said, looking at the small creature in Naruto's arms.

"Oh, my, god! It looks like Gaara!" Lee shouted, laughing.

"Holy shit, it does!" Temari shrieked, petting it.

"You want to keep it, don't you?" Kiba asked, also petting it.

"Yeah, we can call it Gaara two!" Sasuke agreed, snickering.

All of this time everyone was talking, and no one realized that Gaara hadn't said anything or threatened to kill anyone. What's going on with him??

"Hey, where's the real Gaara?" Neji asked, looking around.

"That's a good question. Where did he go?" Temari said, thinking.

"Gaara!" Everyone called, searching around the site.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Kiba inquired, watching him talk to his squirrel.

"I'm sending Chippy out to see if he can find Gaara," lee answered, letting the squirrel to the ground and watching him leave.

"Do you _really_ think that's a good idea? What do you think Gaara will do if he sees… uh… Chippy? And will he even come back?" Neji asked.

"He'll be fine," TenTen said reassuringly, trying to keep Lee from freaking.

"Hey Neji, why do you still have the raccoon?" Sasuke asked.

"I think he'll be fun to have with us. I'll call him Cookie Monster!" Neji replied, stroking his fur.

"What did I miss?" Gaara asked, strolling back into the campsite.

"Gaara! Where the _hell_ were you?" Temari demanded.

"We forgot some stuff where we stopped for a break and I thought I'd-" Gaara looked at Neji. "And why does he have a raccoon?"

"His name is Cookie Monster or Gaara the second," Shika said, smiling.

"Why Gaara the second?" Gaara inquired, staring at the raccoon.

"He looks like you," Naruto pointed out, laughing.

"No it doesn't," Gaara replied, puzzled. "Is it really coming with us?"

"It's a he and yes, _he_ is," Temari said, running over to pet it again.

"Chippy!" Lee exclaimed, scooping up his furry friend.

"See, he's back," Hinata said, smiling and relieved.

"Lucky for us," Kiba whispered sarcastically to Hinata.

"Ok, is most of the site packed away?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah, I think we are ready to take off," Shika replied, grabbing some of their gear.

"Oh, and Cookie Monster is riding with us!" Neji whispered to Gaara, starting off after Shika.

"Joy," Gaara muttered.

So, our campers left their first destination with two new friends. Now, they are headed for a ski resort. The pairings of the cars are the same, so let's see what's going on now…

"You were supposed to turn there!" Temari yelled, pointing frantically out the window.

Shika sighed. They had been arguing over directions for the past hour. Each time, Shikamaru calmly pointed out that it was the _next_ turn, and Temari got angrier and angrier.

"Temari babe, I think it's the next-"

"No! Look at the map! It was there!" Temari replied angrily, shoving the map under his nose.

Shika took a look at the map, and to his annoyance, that _was _the turn. _Women are so troublesome… _Shikamaru thought, handing her back the map after memorizing an alternative route.

"Ok, you're right," Shika said, smiling. "But all we have to do is take the next turn and then make a right and we'll be back on track."

Temari sat back and gloated; with Shikamaru periodically nodding his head in agreement (he was so tuning her out). On to the next car…

"Pass me some food," Sasuke demanded, holding out his hand.

"No! This is all mine," Naruto replied, eating some more Doritos.

"Give me some," Sasuke again ordered.

"Make me," Naruto insisted, keeping the bag out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Whatever, I'll just grab another," Sasuke muttered, reaching into the back. "Baka! You ate _all_ of the Doritos??"

"Maybe," Naruto said, eating the rest of the crumbs from the bag.

"You're buying more at the next stop," Sasuke said, grabbing a bag of popcorn instead.

"Ok, but then I'm eating some," Naruto agreed, opening a bag of Cheetos.

Let's leave these two to their eating (at least they're not arguing). Next car…

"Sooooo," TenTen inquired, staring at Hinata.

"What?" Hinata asked, blushing.

"Soooooo, what did you and Kiba talk about on your little walk?" TenTen persisted, grinning ear to ear.

"……. N-nothing, why?" Hinata was blushing furiously and staring out the window.

"Oh come on! You came back so happy! What happened?"

"He, well, um…. We're kind of…." Hinata started, tapping her fingers together.

"You're going out!!" TenTen exclaimed, beaming.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed, still red.

"I'm so happy for you!! How did he ask? Was it romantic? What did he say? Tell me everything!!" TenTen squealed, trying to hug Hinata and drive at the same time.

"Um, well, there's not much to tell, really-" Hinata tried to escape, but TenTen was adamant.

"No! You are telling me the entire story!" TenTen insisted.

O.O…. Poor Hinata. Well, while Hinata is telling TenTen what happened, Let's check with Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, and Chippy…

"Lee! Keep that squirrel under control! Akamaru is going nuts!" Kiba exclaimed, trying to keep Akamaru from eating the squirrel.

"Chippy is extremely youthful! Lots of energy!" Lee said, defending his precious friend, who was flipping out and running throughout the car.

"I don't care! Keep him still!!" Kiba yelled, as Akamaru finally escaped from his grasp.

"No! Chippy!" Lee cried, grabbing the terrified creature just before Akamaru would have eaten him.

"Good, now hold on to him," Kiba sighed as his dog climbed back into his lap glaring at the squirrel in Lee's arms.

"Sorry little fellow, but you must contain your youthful energy until we stop for a break," Lee said to Chippy, giving him a peanut.

_And people think I'm weird for talking to Akamaru… _Kiba thought, laughing to himself.

Speaking of random animals in cars, let's see how our Gaara took to the new Gaara (or Cookie Monster), shall we?

"……"

"Gaara, just let him sit on your lap. He likes you," Neji pleaded, looking at the small, dark creature sitting on the floor by Gaara.

"…. No," Gaara replied, also looking at the small creature.

For the past hour, Gaara two had been trying to lie on Gaara's lap, and each time Gaara would push him off. Then, Gaara two would stare at him with his golden eyes and try again.

"C'mon, he's not gonna _eat_ you, are you Cookie Monster?" Neji said, petting the raccoon while he's driving.

"…"

"You know you like him, you just won't admit it," Neji muttered.

Cookie monster jumped on Gaara's lap again, but this time he put his front paws on Gaara's chest and looked into his eyes. Slowly, Gaara reached up and grabbed the raccoon by the scruff of the neck. He held Cookie Monster in front of his face, and then allowed the animal to rest on his lap.

"Ha! You _love_ him," Neji teased, but was immediately silenced as a cloud of sand came at his head.

"It doesn't look like me," Gaara said, looking out the window.

"Come on, yes it does! It has rings around his eyes just like you!"

"… How much longer until we stop?"

"It looks like we're stopping now," Neji replied, pulling the car into another gas station.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a long chapter... But it was my favorite to write so far!

Everyone filed out of the car and was stretching and buying various supplies. Naruto and Sasuke were replenishing their stash, Shika was putting gas in his car, Lee was running around with Chippy, Hinata and Kiba were talking, Temari and TenTen were talking to the ski place and making sure their cabins were still available and haven't been given away, and Gaara and Neji were leaning against their car talking with the raccoon between them.

"Shouldn't he eat?" Neji asked, looking at the raccoon, who was starting to nibble on Gaara's shirt.

"….Maybe that's a good idea. But what the hell do you feed it?" Gaara replied, tugging his shirt away from Cookie Monster's mouth.

"I don't know. Let's look," Neji said, picking the raccoon up and walking with Gaara to the store.

"….I still have no idea of what to feed it," Gaara muttered, staring at the shelves of food (people food ).

"Do you think _I_ do? Let's just buy something…" Neji exclaimed, starting to grab some nuts and bread.

"Let's try this!" Gaara said, smirking. He was holding a can of peanut butter.

"Why would he eat that?" Neji asked, As Gaara opened the can and ate some. "What are you doing??"

"I want some…" Gaara responded. "And don't worry, I'll pay."

Cookie monster jumped out of Neji's arms and clung to Gaara. Then, he climbed his way to the peanut butter and started scooping some out with his paw.

"I guess he _does_ like it," Neji mumbled, watching both Gaaras eat the peanut butter.

"I'm going to get more," Gaara stated, heading over and grabbing five jars.

"Ok, but let's pay now," Neji agreed, steering Gaara towards the cash register. "And _you _are going to be the one paying."

"Whatever," Gaara replied, handing the man the money and turning to go back to the car with Cookie Monster clinging to his shoulder trying to get at the peanut butter.

"Nooo! Chippy! Get back here!!" Lee called, sprinting after the squirrel.

Apparently, Chippy does not care for Lee's company. It took Lee a half of an hour to catch the squirrel.

"What am I going to do? You are too youthful!" Lee exclaimed, looking at his 'friend.' "I know! You're hungry!"

So, Lee went into the store. Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto were all already inside. Needless to say, Lee was ignored as he searched for the nuts section (hahaha…… Lee's already there!!).

"Ah! Here they are!" Lee shouted, grabbing a can of almonds. Lee didn't notice the seal was busted, so when he picked it up, Chippy went crazy and started zooming around the store.

"Chippy! Come back!! Not again, although I am impressed by your youthfulness!!" Lee yelled, and began chasing the squirrel.

"I really wish we didn't know him," Neji muttered to Gaara as they watched Lee.

"Can I kill him now?" Gaara asked, perfectly serious.

"No, unfortunately you can't," Neji sighed, turning away from the chase.

"Whoa! Watch Lee go!" Naruto said, watching Lee knock over a display of a special new salsa (limited edition!), which exploded and covered a radius of ten feet.

"Why, for _once_, could he not embarrass us?" Sasuke asked, covering his face.

"That's a big mess..." Naruto said, looking around the store. Not only had Lee knocked over the salsa, but several jars and bags full of food and cracked the glass on one of the freezer doors.

"Chippy! Please, contain your energy!" Lee scolded, finally scooping up the shaking animal.

"Sir…" The store manager tapped Lee on the shoulder. "You've got some cleaning and paying to do…"

"Yes sir!" Lee saluted, and began to clean up the entire store.

O.O Lee just destroyed that poor man's store… Let's settle down and check on Shika. Surely nothing can be happening while he's just pumping gas??

_What is going on in there? _Shika thought to himself, taking the gas pump off and putting it in his car. _I'm sure Lee's behind that somehow. Hmmm… Temari is so hot, even when she is yelling… Huh, I bet they gave our cabins away… Man she's pissed… At least it's not at me… I hate it when she's mad at me… Though, I'd rather her mad at me than Gaara… Do I really want to marry into that? I was going to propose on the trip… but, Gaara would probably kill me… Why does this have to be so troublesome… And what's with Kankuro and those puppets… They seriously creep me out… Why does he always have them with him? Seriously… he needs to get a new hobby… Shogi is good… I want to play… maybe I can convince Temari to play… nah, she hates it because I always win… Neji will play… Hmmm…. It's taking a long time to fill up the tank… _

Shikamaru looked at the gauge and saw that the tank was full, so he swiped his card through (yes, he has a credit card). When that was finished, he decided to head towards Temari and TenTen to see what was happening with the cabins…

"Whaaat!! What do you mean there's only one left?" Temari shrieked into the phone, even TenTen covered her ears.

"Temari, it's really no big deal…" TenTen said, trying to calm her down.

"One cabin fits two people!! We were already doubled up as it is!! Now we have to fit eight in a two people cabin!!" Temari yelled into the phone.

"I'm--I'm sorry ma'am, but there's nothing we-"

"Shut up! You're lucky we don't take our business elsewhere!!" Temari threatened.

_I'm glad she's on my side, _Shika thought as he strolled up to the girls. "_So_, we only have one cabin?"

"Yea, Temari's been arguing with him for ten minutes," TenTen sighed, shrugging.

"Good! You'd better!" Temari said triumphantly, hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" TenTen asked.

"I got us free lift tickets for a day!" Temari exclaimed, putting her arm around Shika.

"Good job, babe," Shikamaru replied, giving her a kiss.

"I'm glad that worked out. Besides, it will be more fun! All of us in one cabin!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Yea, but we have to figure out who gets beds and who doesn't…" Temari replied, thinking.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure Naruto and Lee won't mind sleeping on the floor. Maybe you girls get the beds and we guys take the floor," Shikamaru suggested.

"_You_ sleep on the floor? _Voluntarily_? Wow Shika, that's really strange of you… are you ok?" TenTen asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Shika answered, starting back towards the car with Temari.

"Start calling everyone back, TenTen! We're going to plan the rest of the route," Temari called.

"Okay!" TenTen called back, walking towards Kiba and Hinata.

"So, Hinata. Want to partner up for skiing?" Kiba asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Sure," Hinata answered, leaning against him. "TenTen was going with Neji, anyway."

"Who are Gaara and Lee going with? They're not going together?" Kiba wondered.

"Lee's going with Naruto and Sasuke and Gaara's going by himself. He's the only one of us who's gone before, so he's going to the expert trails," Hinata answered.

"Wait, how has he gone before?" Kiba asked, confused. "He's from the freakin' desert!"

"He went last year with his brother while Temari was in Konoha," Hinata explained. "Before he was nominated to be Kazekage."

"So, is he Kazekage when he gets back?" Kiba inquired.

"I think so, so this is the last trip he really gets to go on," Hinata said. "Neji's been telling me all of this. Gaara talks to himself at night when he drives. I think that's how he stays awake."

"And keeps his sanity," Kiba added.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm having fun," Kiba whispered.

"Me too," Hinata whispered back.

"Hey guys!!" TenTen yelled, yanking the two back to reality.

"Hey TenTen," Hinata replied, cheerily.

"Yeah, hey," Kiba added, a little angry that they had been interrupted right when they were getting close.

"We're heading out soon. Where is everybody?" TenTen explained, looking around.

"In the store," Kiba replied.

"Oh boy, so that's why it's been so noisy in there…" TenTen said, shaking her head.

"Sasuke you baka! You'd better share!" Naruto yelled, seeing that Sasuke had taken all of the Doritos from the shelf.

"Nope, there all for me," Sasuke replied, heading towards the counter.

"Fine! Then I'm not sharing my ramen!!" Naruto pouted, grabbing ten cups of ramen and some more drinks.

"Whatever, I don't like ramen that much anyway," Sasuke muttered. Unfortunately, Naruto heard him.

"WHAAAAAT??" Naruto screamed. "How can you not like ramen? You're not human!!"

"It's not that big of a deal, now can you please just quiet down?" Sasuke pleaded, but Naruto just went on his rant.

"No! It has so many flavors and it's all noodley and good and it's the best food on the planet. How dare you not like it? You are the idiot! Seriously, who doesn't like ramen and all its deliciousness? I love every single flavor! You must not have taste buds! You can even _microwave_ it! Talk about convenience! It's done after like five minutes! Or, you can make it in a pot of water! It's very handy, especially after you've just gotten home from a mission and you're hungry and don't feel like spending money or putting the time in to cook something! All you have to do is throw it in the microwave! How much easier can you get? And it still tastes amazing! It's truly the wonder food and-"

"Naruto! Shut the hell up!!" Sasuke roared, and Naruto immediately quieted down. Then, in an angry murmur, Sasuke added, "And don't forget who heats your precious ramen while we're driving?"

"Let's just pay," Naruto agreed, heading up to the register.

Sasuke sighed and followed him. Soon, they were heading outside to see TenTen waving them over.

"Where are the others? Still inside?" TenTen asked, and Naruto nodded.

Just then, Gaara and Neji walked out and joined the group.

"Gaara? Why is he on your shoulder? And why are you both eating peanut butter?" Kiba asked.

"It's good," Gaara replied, and continued eating.

"Ooook," Kiba said, taking a step back.

"Long story," Neji told him.

"So, is this everyone?" Shikamaru asked, on his way over with Temari.

"No, Lee is still inside," Sasuke said, pointing.

"Yea, he demolished the entire store and has to clean it up!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing.

"Aw man.. what a drag… better go get him..." Shika sighed, walking towards the shop.

"Hurry!" Temari called after him, then turned to the group. "Guess what? I got us free lift tickets for the first day!"

"How?" Hinata asked.

"They gave away one of our cabins, so we're all staying in the same one," TenTen replied, before Temari could explode on a rant.

"Oh, well _that_ will be fun," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Yes!! Truth or dare time!! With all of us it will be fun!" Naruto shouted.

"Here they come," Gaara said, and the group turned to look.

Shika was dragging Lee, who was wearing an apron, from the store, apologizing like crazy and offering money. The man eventually took it and there seemed to be peace.

"Lee! Get rid of that damn squirrel! He just cost us three-hundred dollars!" Shikamaru scolded.

"NO! He just has too much energy and was hungry! He will be fine now," Lee replied, hugging his friend.

"Fine, you're paying me back," Shikamaru sighed, walking towards his car.

"Three hundred? What the hell happened in there, Lee?" TenTen asked, dumbfounded on how one person could do that much damage.

"It's a long story, and I'd rather not relive it," Neji said quickly, waving his arms.

"Ok, ok, let's just get going…" Temari stated, heading to her car.

"Pack it up! Let's move out!" Naruto called and everyone else followed Temari's example.

By the way, I did research on what raccoons eat, and I thought peanut butter was the most fun out of the list. :) And something about Gaara eating out of a peanut butter jar is just so funny...


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to thank soshixrain for their review! Here we go….

We'll start with, of course, Shikamaru and Temari's car…

"Tem, baby, can we just let it go? You _know_ it's still going to be fun…" Shikamaru said, desperately trying to get Temari out of her current angry mood.

"But that was so… They're so…. _Ugh_!" Temari started, but then she began to calm down. "I guess you're right… I love you."

"I love you, too. Even when you get all irritated you're still adorable," Shikamaru responded, stroking her hand (with the hand that isn't on the steering wheel, of course).

"… I really wish Gaara would give you a chance. I think he just hates the whole idea of me dating somebody," Temari sighed, linking her arm with his.

"Well, Kankuro is just as annoying… By the way, why couldn't he come?" Shikamaru asked, glancing at her.

"Oh, he had to work on some stupid puppet and help the elders set up for Gaara's inauguration as Kazekage," Temari responded.

"Does anyone else know?" Shikamaru inquired, moving his arm up around her shoulders.

"I don't think so… Unless he told Neji, which I doubt," Temari replied, reaching for a bottle of water from a cooler.

So, they just continued talking for awhile about, well, everything, so we'll check up on Naruto and Sasuke….

"C'mon! Just give me one!" Naruto begged, trying to grab the bag of Doritos from a struggling Sasuke.

"Will…you…….STOP! I'm going to drive off the road!" Sasuke yelled, putting the bag down next to him as far away from him as possible. "And no, you can't have one!"

"I'm putting on my music now; I'm tired of listening to this emo crap!" Naruto replied, grabbing his CD and putting it in the player.

"Fine…. Will you shut up?" Sasuke asked, as 'I'm Just A Kid' by Simple Plan started blasting. "No, no, no! Put my stuff back on!"

"I'm not listening to 'On My Own' by ThreeDaysGrace again! I can't take it!" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Well, then we'll ride in silence!" Sasuke shouted over the music and, eventually, turned it off.

They lasted about five minutes before they broke out in another argument. Sigh, well, let's check on Hinata and TenTen.

"Hey, TenTen? You're going to hang with Neji when we go skiing, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but who… Oh, you're going to go with Kiba?" TenTen replied, smiling.

"Yes, but we are going to hang out in a group for awhile, right?" Hinata said absent-mindedly, starting to look out the window.

"Of course. I think we're going to split in the beginning, because Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee haven't ever been before and the rest of us have. I think once they've had a day or two and they can actually come up on the mountain, we'll be going all together…" TenTen responded, just as bored.

"I hope so… It won't be fun if we're all separated….."

"Want to play a game?" TenTen asked.

"Sure, what game?"

"How about 20 questions? I'll start…. I'm thinking of an object…"

"Would you find it in a house?" Hinata started, and the game went on and on so let's go to Lee and Kiba…

"Hey, are you going to ski or snowboard?" Kiba asked, downing another can of soda.

"I am going to conquer skiing! What about you?" Lee responded, helping himself to another can of soda as well (Kiba had made sure that no more energy drinks had entered the car).

"I'm going to snowboard. I've been going for about three years… What is everyone else doing, do you know? I know Gaara is snowboarding, too…" Kiba replied.

"Naruto is going to learn skiing with me, Sasuke is trying snowboarding, TenTen and Neji are snowboarding, Shika and Temari are skiing, and Hinata is skiing," Lee said, pulling out a Gameboy.

"Ok… wait a minute, didn't you throw your Gameboy out the window?!" Kiba exclaimed, watching Lee try and beat another Mario game.

"Yes, but I had brought a backup… Now, I must conquer King Bowser!!" Lee yelled, getting _way_ to into his game.

"Whatever, if you throw it again and hit Gaara's car, don't expect my help…" Kiba muttered, trying to watch him as he drove. _I'd hate to see what he'll do if it happens again…_

So…… Let's check in on our favorite two pranksters, huh?

"I think you should take it easy on the peanut butter…." Neji said, watching Gaara and the raccoon open their fourth jar.

"…….." Gaara turned his head to look at Neji. "… Why?" (It came out more like 'whain?' because his mouth was filled with sticky peanut butter, and it took all of Neji's self control not to burst out laughing).

"Well…. Won't you get a stomachache?" Neji asked carefully.

"… No. I haven't gotten a stomachache since I had one-hundred cookies that one night…." Gaara replied, finally shutting the jar (much to the dismay of Cookie Monster).

"How could you possible eat one-hundred cookies?!" Neji inquired.

"Temari wasn't home and Kankuro bet me that I couldn't eat that many…" Gaara said. "I won fifty bucks, but I also puked my brains out for a half and hour."

"Whoa…. Hey, are you full?" Neji asked, starting to reach into the back while keeping his eyes on the road.

"……Not really…. Why?" Gaara questioned.

Neji pulled out a box of 30 mini-powdered donuts. "Ok, I bet you sixty bucks that you can't eat this entire box in an hour.."

"Alright," Gaara replied, looking in the back. "But do we have the chocolate covered ones? Those are better…"

So… They have all arrived at the cabin (except Temari and Shikamaru who had to go and get the key). It was just in time too, because Gaara threw up as soon as he got the car door open.

"Ew, Gaara, that's gross," TenTen said, crossing her arms.

"P….pay up, Nej," Gaara choked out when he was finished, holding out his hand.

"Here, but just so you know, it was worth every penny," Neji replied, handing him the cash.

"Neji, why are you giving him money?" Hinata asked, walking towards Kiba.

Gaara got out of the car and rinsed his mouth. "He bet me I couldn't eat thirty mini-donuts in an hour and a half."

"You ate thirty donuts?!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing.

"How much did you bet?" Sasuke inquired, looking at Neji.

"Sixty bucks," Neji replied. "But man, you should have seen him go. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen."

"I will beat you!" Lee shouted, starting towards the cars.

"Oh no you won't," Kiba yelled, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him back. "We don't need to see you on a sugar-high."

"That would _not_ be good…" TenTen agreed.

"Look! Here comes Shikamaru and Temari…." Hinata started, but then she began to worry. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning to look.

"Aw man, she looks absolutely pissed…" Neji said.

"I wonder what happened…" Naruto thought out loud.

Ok, I promise that there won't be another car-ride chapter for awhile. I'm getting sick of writing them, and besides, skiing and snowboarding can be _very_ exciting… :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Everyone get ready…" Gaara muttered as they finally came to a stop and Temari furiously burst out of the car.

"Those… those fucking _idiots_! Do they have any _idea_ who they're messing with?" Temari roared, slamming the car door and storming towards the cabin.

"Calm down… it really isn't that big of a deal, babe…. Oh, hey guys," Shikamaru said soothingly, then turned his attention to the rest of the gang.

"What happened?" Kiba asked as TenTen ran to try and keep Temari from ripping apart everything in her path.

"Remember how we were already down-graded from two cabins to one, and that they were going to give us free lift-tickets? Well, the man decided to go back on the tickets and almost took away our cabin… We eventually convinced him to give us the cabin, but not the tickets," Shikamaru explained, starting to get bags from the car.

"Why did he go back on the tickets?" Sasuke asked, joining Shika in unpacking the cars.

"I don't know… he said something about company policy and that we didn't really ever book the rooms for sure… it doesn't make any sense but whatever… it's too troublesome."

"Well, we have the cabin, so that's good…" Hinata said, starting towards the cabin with her bags.

"Yeah, and I think tonight we're just going to settle in and then tomorrow we can go to the mountain," Shikamaru replied, also walking towards the cabin.

"We should totally play truth or dare and card games and watch movies and have eating contests and--" Naruto started excitedly, before getting cut off by Neji.

"Ok, just chill, Naruto. We'll get to everything," Neji said, smiling.

The group finally enters the house where the others were waiting. TenTen, Temari, and Lee were standing in the middle of the room talking. Temari looked somewhat calmer, TenTen was helping Lee who was starting to unpack and place the items where they belonged.

"I'll help you guys," Hinata offered, starting towards them.

"Me too," Kiba murmured, following her.

"I'm going to go talk to Temari… you guys can pick your spots to sleep, but remember that the girls get the beds," Shikamaru said, heading towards Temari.

"Ok… Oh! I want to sleep over there!" Naruto and Sasuke called, sprinting off to (of course) the same spot.

"Good news is, _you_ don't have to worry," Neji sighed, walking towards TenTen.

Gaara just shrugged and started towards the window and put down his bag. _At least I'll have a view all night… _He also put Cookie Monster down on the abnormally large windowsill (he was asleep; all that peanut butter had kept him wired awake, but he was now resting until nighttime. Also, Gaara still doesn't know he is nocturnal and that he'll have a buddy at night).

So, everyone is working to unpack everything and stocking the kitchen with food. The cabin was a little bigger than they thought which was good, but there was only one bathroom for ten people. Eventually, there was a fight over the bathroom between Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba. It ended up with none of them able to use it next because TenTen had slipped in while they were fighting. Lee was chasing Chippy around, because the squirrel finally got tired of glued to Lee (can you really blame him?) and eventually caught him and put him in a little cage he had made out of a shoebox (with holes! And where he got the shoebox, I have no idea). Temari and Shika were going over the plans for the next day, while Hinata was reading, Gaara was playing Rampage on his Gameboy (by the way, in Rampage you are a monster and you eat people and destroy buildings), and Neji is checking out the TV and looking at all the movies everyone brought.

"So, what does everyone want to do?" Shikamaru asked when everyone was done.

"Want to start by ordering a pizza and watching a movie?" Kiba suggested.

"Sounds good," everyone replied, taking a seat around the TV while Temari ordered five pies and ten bottles of soda.

"Alright, what type of movie is everyone in the mood for?" TenTen asked, holding up the movies.

"Comedy!" Naruto yelled.

"Horror…" Gaara said.

"Sci-Fi," Neji recommended.

"Kung-Fu!" Lee called.

"Romantic," Hinata whispered.

"Action!" Sasuke added.

"I don't really care…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Me neither.." Kiba agreed.

"Well… Um, what should we do?" TenTen asked.

"We could put all of the names of the movies in a hat and have someone draw one out?" Temari suggested.

"Ok."

So, everyone wrote down the title of the movie they wanted to see. Naruto picked "Billy Madison", Gaara picked "Saw", Neji picked "Aliens", Lee picked "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon", Hinata picked "The Princess Bride", Sasuke picked "Terminator", Shikamaru ended up with "James and the Giant Peach", Kiba picked "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl", TenTen chose "Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street", and Temari picked "Meet the Parents." All of the names were placed in a bag (they all found that they did not own a hat that would work) and, after some intense games of Rock-Paper-Scissors (Sasuke ended up being disqualified because of the Sharingan that let him pretty much dominate), Naruto ended up winning. He reached in and ended up pulling out "Terminator."

"Yes!" Sasuke cried, leaning back against the couch Shikamaru, Temari, and TenTen were occupying. "I still won!"

"Next time I will beat you all at that game!" Lee exclaimed.

"It's not too scary, is it?" Hinata asked.

"No, but there is a lot of shooting," Kiba replied, putting his arm around her. "Besides, I'm right here."

"When is the pizza going to get here? I'm starving!" Neji asked, looking at the door.

"The man said a half an hour on the phone, and it's already been about twenty minutes," Temari replied, putting in the movie.

"I _hate_ this movie!" TenTen sighed, leaning against Neji.

"Wouldn't have been my first choice, either," Shikamaru muttered, getting up to get some candy.

By this time, Cookie Monster had woken up and started chewing on Gaara's shirt again, so Gaara had gotten up to get him peanut butter. Finally, everyone was all settled and they were about to hit play when…

_Ding, Dong.._

"Yes! Pizza!" Naruto exclaimed, sprinting for the door.

"Hold on, Naruto… Unless _you_ have the one-hundred and ten dollars to pay him..." Temari said, grabbing the wad of bills (everyone had chipped in) and followed him.

"How was it that much?" Hinata asked Shikamaru.

"Well, we got five extra-large pies with toppings and ten bottles of soda," Shikamaru replied, laying out the candy. Skittles, M&M's, Swedish Fish, Gummy Worms, and Dots were now in bowls spread out across the floor.

"Food, food, food!" Naruto chanted as he carried over the boxes of pizza. Lee had grabbed the bottles of soda and was handing them out.

"Okay, who had gotten Pepsi?" Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, and Temari grabbed a bottle each. "The Mountain Dew?" Gaara, Kiba, and TenTen grabbed a bottle. "The Root Beer?" Shikamaru grabbed his. "And the Orange Soda?" Of course, Naruto reached out eagerly for it and Lee kept one for himself (supposedly, Orange Soda has the most caffeine of all of the sodas… Hm…).

"Alright, everyone grab- Ah!" TenTen started before she was trampled as everyone was fighting to get the kind they wanted.

"No! Sasuke, I wanted the sausage and meatball!" Naruto cried, trying to grab the plate out of Sasuke's hand.

"No way! It's mine!" Sasuke replied, pulling it out of his reach and starting to eat it.

"Nobody touches mine, or I'll fill your pizza with sand," Gaara said, reaching for his pepper, olive, garlic and anchovy slices (EW!!).

"Don't worry, that's disgusting," Temari replied, grabbing two pepperoni slices.

"Does anyone see two plain slices?" Hinata asked, and was handed them by Kiba.

"Where's my sausage and pepperoni?" Kiba muttered, and then found them two seconds later.

"There's my mushroom!" Neji sighed, grabbing the three slices. (Haha… mushrooms!)

"I think I'm just going with meatball…" TenTen decided, grabbing three of them.

"So, has everyone gotten theirs?" Shikamaru asked, biting into his ham and pineapple slices.

"No! Sasuke ate mine so I don't know what to eat!" Naruto cried, looking at the remaining slices.

"I don't know what to have either!" Lee exclaimed, joining Naruto.

There were tons of choices left. Naruto eventually decided on three slices of extra-cheese and Lee picked two slices of spinach (gross…).

"Ok, can we finally start the movie now?" Sasuke whined, grabbing for the remote.

"Everyone good?" Temari asked. Everyone nodded, so Sasuke hit play.

Thanks to everyone for actually reading my story! Also, thanks to soshixrain and Falconeyes for their reviews. More reviews are welcome…. hint, hint By the way, I've seen every movie except Lee's…. It's not really my thing….


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, let's see what they're up to…

"Give me the Skittles!!" Naruto cried, desperately trying to grab the bowl away from Kiba.

"No way! You'll eat'em all!" Kiba replied, shoving another handful into his mouth.

"Come on, Kiba. Just let him have some…" Hinata said, taking the bowl from him.

"Fine, but don't blame me if they're all gone," Kiba muttered, returning his attention to the screen.

"…No," Gaara murmured, grabbing Cookie Monster by the scruff of the neck. The raccoon was heading towards the bowl of Dots. He looked back at Gaara with his big eyes, pleading silently to have some of the colorful treats. Gaara sighed, then grabbed an orange one and gave it to him.

"….Neji? Where'd you go?" TenTen asked as Neji returned to his seat on the floor.

"Just to the bathroom…" He replied with a smirk (you'll find out later).

"Ok… what did you do?" TenTen asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neji whispered what he had done, prompting laughter from TenTen. They talked the rest of the night, trying to come up with more pranks that they could pull (don't worry; Gaara's going to help out as well. He and Neji have their own plans…)

Sasuke was absolutely _glued_ to the screen and was reciting every single line of the movie while Temari was resisting the urge to kick him in the head. Shikamaru was popping Swedish Fish into his mouth and daydreaming about the rest of the trip.

"Noooooooo!" Naruto cried.

"What is it?" Kiba sighed, waiting for something stupid.

"We have no more ramen. No. More. Ramen!" Naruto continued to yell, searching frantically through his bag before sprinting into the kitchen.

"Naruto! Don't ruin the kitchen!" Temari called, getting up from the couch and following him.

"Will everyone SHUT UP!?" Sasuke roared, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Why is he so into the movie?" Neji asked TenTen, who shrugged.

"I'm going outside…" Gaara murmured, scooping up Cookie Monster (who was shaking because Gaara kept giving him Dots and now he was wired) and heading for the door.

"Why are you going outside?" Lee inquired.

"I need to put some wax on my snowboard for tomorrow and Cookie Monster is shaking like crazy cause I gave him too much sugar…" Gaara replied, stepping outside.

"I'll come! Chippy needs to let out his youthful energy as well!" Lee exclaimed, picking up the squirrel's cage and following Gaara.

"I can't believe this! I can't sleep without having a bowl of ramen!" Naruto continued to say.

"How did you manage to finish the forty bowls you brought?" Sasuke asked. Now that the movie was over, he was back to normal.

"Forty bowls?!" Hinata exclaimed, staring at a frantic Naruto.

"What? Ramen is good…" Naruto replied, grabbing for the keys to Sasuke's car. "I'll just go and get more."

"I don't think so; we've already agreed that you will _never_ drive," Kiba said, grabbing Naruto's arm and taking the keys back.

"But-" Naruto started to protest.

"I'll go," Shikamaru sighed, standing up and grabbing his keys.

"Are you sure?" Temari asked, confused.

"Yeah, I need to get out of here anyway; you're all driving me crazy," Shika replied with a smile.

"Ok…" Temari said, watching him leave, and then turning to the group. "What the heck is up with him?"

"He has been acting more helpful recently," Hinata replied.

_He's planning something… _Temari thought, starting to clean up.

"Where are you going, Shikamaru?" Lee asked as he came out.

"Naruto needs more ramen…" Shikamaru sighed, unlocking the car.

"Why are _you_ going?" Gaara inquired, watching the raccoon sprint around the house as he carefully applied the wax to his board (for all those that don't snowboard or ski, wax makes you go wicked fast).

"I have to escape," Shikamaru replied. "Besides, I need some things too."

"Can you get a bag of peanuts? Chippy requires more to maintain his youthfulness!" Lee requested.

"Yeah, sure," Shika said, getting in the car and driving away.

_Alright, what the hell is he up to? He never voluntarily goes anywhere. I'll have to keep an eye on him… _Gaara thought as he put his board away. _He's going to try something… He better not pull any crap on me or he'll die…_

"Finally," Shikamaru sighed as he drove away. _Now I can get my revenge on Gaara. Did he really think that I would let him cut my hair and me not do anything? Wait 'til tomorrow morning when he goes to train and figures out that his gourd is filled with sparkly pink sand!! It's going to be great! Maybe if he sees that I'm not scared of him, he'll stop picking on me so much… Besides, I've finally decided that I'm proposing in two days… I've already made the arrangements at the restaurant at the top of the mountain…… I can't believe I'm actually going to do this… Women are waaay too troublesome… She better say yes after all of this work… _

"We have returned!" Lee called as he burst opened the door.

"Yay," Kiba muttered, grabbing another pizza box off the floor.

"TenTen? Can you help me in here for a minute?" Temari called from in the kitchen.

"Sure," TenTen replied.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen," Naruto murmured, rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Hey Gaara, come here…" Neji said.

"Alright," Gaara replied, walking over towards the corner where Neji was standing.

"Guess what I did to Kiba?" Neji whispered.

"What?" Gaara asked, smirking.

"I covered his soap in nail polish so it won't lather… He's going to get so pissed," Neji replied.

"Nice… I think Shikamaru is planning something… Keep an eye on him," Gaara said.

"Naruto? What if the store doesn't _have _ramen?" Sasuke asked him, sneering.

"Noooo! Don't say that!" Naruto cried.

"No ramen for Naruto!" Sasuke chanted.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed, lunging at Sasuke. (Wow, Naruto really needs his ramen…)

The two proceeded to wrestle until Shikamaru came in with five cups of ramen. Naruto jumped up excitedly and grabbed them from Shika then ran into the kitchen.

"Whoa, you'd think it was like the Holy Grail or something," Shikamaru said, putting down the giant cooler he had bought.

"Ok, what's with the cooler?" Kiba asked, trying to open it.

"Just some extra drinks in case we run out… Leave them for if we do," Shikamaru replied, holding the cooler shut. "And Lee, here's your bag of peanuts."

"Thank you, Shikamaru!" Lee said, taking the bag from Shika and giving him money for it.

_Okay, I've gotta find out what's in that cooler… _Gaara and Neji thought at the same time.

_Good thing I put actual bottles of soda on top; that way, even if Gaara or Neji look in it'll look like I really do have just drinks in here… They'll never find the bottles of pink sand… _Shikamaru thought with a smile.

"What time is it?" Hinata asked, yawning.

"It's… oh my god! It's already eleven-fifty!" Temari replied staring at her watch.

"What does everyone want to do? It's too early to go to bed now…" Lee stated, doing push-ups.

"I know! We sooo have to play Truth or Dare!!" Naruto exclaimed, returning with a bowl of his precious ramen.

"Sound good?" TenTen asked everyone.

Everyone agreed, so they gathered in a circle, and, after much arguing, Naruto got to pick first because it was his suggestion to play.

"Ok…… Sasuke; truth or dare?" Naruto asked, hoping he would pick dare.

"….Dare," Sasuke replied, confidently.

"Alright… I dare you to…" Naruto looked around the room for ideas. "Sing and dance to 'I Feel Pretty!!'"

"Hold on! I _have_ to get the video-camera," Temari said, running for her bag and digging for the camera and finally finding it. "Ok, go!"

"Do I really-" Sasuke started, but then Naruto had the music playing and he had no choice now.

So, Sasuke began to sing: "I feel pretty, Oh so pretty… I feel pretty and witty and gay!" I'll let your imaginations go with how he was dancing…

"Ok! That was great! The entire village is seeing this when we get back," TenTen said, re-watching the video on Temari's camera.

"Don't you even think about it!" Sasuke cried, lunging for the camera and (obviously) missing.

"Get over it," Temari replied, putting the camera away but nearby. "You get to pick now, anyway."

"Fine…" Sasuke huffed, and then looked around. "I pick… Neji; truth or dare?"

"Dare," Neji replied instantly.

"I dare you to…. Chug a bottle of the hottest hot sauce we have," Sasuke said, grinning. "And you can't drink anything for five minutes afterwards."

"Aw man…" Neji groaned as TenTen sprinted into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of 'Blair's Sudden Death Sauce' (real brand by the way, though I've never had it). Temari had the camera ready and watched as Neji cracked open the seal and began to chug it. When he was finished, he tried desperately to run to the kitchen to grab any liquid he could find, but was held down by Gaara and Kiba.

"L… Let me go! I'm gonna die if I don't get a drink!" Neji pleaded with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, trying to break free.

"Nope… you still have three minutes to go," Gaara replied, tightening his grip.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Gaara, you're next! Truth or dare?" Neji screamed.

"Bring it on," Gaara said, letting him go.

"I dare you to… wear one of the girl's dresses!" Neji answered, satisfied.

"Crap…" Gaara muttered, as he was dragged by TenTen, Temari, and Hinata to pick out a dress for him.

"I'm getting this on tape," Kiba whispered, grabbing the camera Temari had left.

"You can get a drink now, Neji," Sasuke said.

"No way; I will _not_ miss this," Neji replied, staring at the door Gaara was going to come out of.

"So, what kind of dress is he going to have on?" Sasuke asked the girls, who had come out so he could change.

"Not telling," Hinata replied, smiling.

_Flash into the room with the girls and Gaara…_

"Here Gaara, this is perfect," Temari sneered, holding up one of Hinata's dresses.

"There is no _way_ you're getting me in that," Gaara said, backing towards the door.

"Chicken," TenTen mocked, making clucking noises.

"Come on, Gaara. You have to," Hinata added, pointing at it.

"You are all going to die," Gaara muttered, grabbing the dress…

_End of flash..._

"Here he comes!" Naruto yelled, and everyone turned to look at the door.

I've decided to end the chapter here. You guys can all imagine what he will look like while I write the next one. Sorry this one took so long; I've been so busy it's not even funny. I had a sports banquet, SAT's (they suck sooo bad; my brain was FRIED), review packets for finals… school sucks. I plan on hopefully having the next chapter up by Saturday night… If anyone has any other dare/ truth ideas, leave it in a review (which are always welcome) and I'll use it.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so glad so many of you like this story… It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside …..Well……… Maybe not…. Anyway, I appreciate the reviews and I promise to update as soon as possible and not leave you guys hanging too long! I tried to get it out by Saturday, but I just couldn't… I HATE SCHOOL! I have finals this week, but then it's OVER, which means I'll be getting chapters out faster… maybe… Now, I know that everyone has been waiting for this moment, so without further adieu, I give you, GAARA!

"Here he comes!" Naruto yelled, and everyone turned to look at the door.

As the doorknob was turning, everyone slowly inched towards the door with Kiba in the lead with the video camera. After a few seconds with the door just cracked and him not coming out, Temari finally lunged at the door and forced it open. Gaara was standing there, bright red in the face with death in his eyes and his arms crossed. He was wearing a baby pink dress with no straps that puffed out when it hit the waist. It had sparkly flowers stitched in it and was topped off with a giant fake pink rose at the top right-hand side.

"You will all suffer an especially painful death," Gaara muttered, looking at the floor.

"Oh my fucking god!" Neji exclaimed, falling over in a fit of laughter.

"Gaara, this is the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Naruto cried as he rolled on the floor.

"I'm getting this all on tape…" Kiba smirked, making sure he got everything.

_At least they didn't make _me _do that… _Sasuke thought as he laughed.

"So, who's your date to prom?" Shikamaru asked from a safe distance away (and from behind Temari who was laughing so hard she was crying).

"I think it looks good on you," TenTen said teasingly as Hinata tried her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Yes, that color does look good on you," Lee added perfectly serious, and everyone turned to look at him before starting to laugh even harder.

"Lee…… You will die," Gaara stated, starting to walk towards Lee so he could strangle him.

"Ok, you… you can change back now," Neji stammered as he tried to regain his breath.

Totally forgetting about Lee, Gaara dashed back into the room to get out of the pink nightmare, leaving the rest of the gang to finally compose themselves. When he came back out normally dressed, the others burst into laughter again. Finally, Gaara picked up his gourd and the laughter ceased (smart people…).

"It's your turn to pick, Gaara," Neji said, knowing he was safe because he went already.

"Shikamaru…" Gaara stated, crossing his arms and staring at him as if to say _'If you don't pick dare you're a coward…' _

"Dare," Shikamaru replied, not wanting to look like a baby. _Man, this is gonna suck…_

"I dare you to sleep outside without a tent-"

"Hey! That's not that bad!" Naruto interrupted.

"-and without clothes," Gaara finished, smirking.

"But it's only going to be about forty-degrees!" Temari exclaimed, grabbing Shika.

"It's fine…" Shikamaru told Temari, and then looked at Gaara. "Can I bring a blanket?"

"……. A towel," Gaara answered.

"Ok. I'll go when we all decide to go to sleep," Shikamaru stated. Then looked around the group, "I pick… Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kiba replied (all the guys need to be all macho and choose dare… you'd think one of them would be smart enough…).

"I dare you to…" Shikamaru entered his signature thinking pose. Finally, he looked up with a smirk on his face and finished. "Sit and watch an entire season of 'Sailor Moon.'"

"No way!" Kiba shouted, jumping off the ground and trying to run away. Unfortunately for him, he was caught by Gaara and Neji.

"Sorry dude, you are soo doing this," Neji said, dragging him towards the kitchen where there was a mini-TV and a tape player.

"And we're going to make absolutely _sure_ that you're watching it," Gaara added, grabbing some things to make a head splint so he wouldn't be able to turn his head.

"Good idea, Gaara. I'm going to get some rope," Neji agreed, leaving Kiba to Gaara.

"I'll be right back; I need to go rent the tape from Blockbuster," Shikamaru called, going out again.

So, Gaara and Neji struggled to get Kiba tied to the chair and make sure that he couldn't turn his head from the TV while TenTen was trying to find something to keep his eyes open. Eventually, they had him all set up while Kiba was screaming profanities at the top of his lungs at everyone. Hinata tried to calm him down, but it was no use. When Shikamaru arrived, the tape was put in and the others all ran out of the room before they were affected by the show.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all heard Kiba yell from the kitchen as the theme song started.

"Aw man, he's never going to shut up," Naruto whined, holding his ears as Kiba continued to yell at them to let him go.

"I got it," Temari replied, grabbing some duck tape.

"Finally," Sasuke sighed, uncovering his ears after Temari had duck-taped Kiba's mouth.

"Ok, but now how is he going to pick?" Lee questioned.

"Um… we could skip him… who hasn't gone yet?" Neji asked.

"No, he has to go… that wouldn't be fair…" Hinata said, walking towards the kitchen.

The gang followed when they heard the TV turn off.

"Kiba? It's your turn…" Hinata said, gingerly taking the tape off.

"Alright, but first," Kiba started, and Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Temari, TenTen and Hinata all knew what was coming so they covered their ears. "YOU GUYS ARE THE BIGGEST JERKS EVER! LET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR! I WILL DO ANYTHING ELSE! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

"We know," Gaara smirked, enjoying Kiba's misery.

"Can you just pick?" Naruto moaned. "I want to keep going!"

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Kiba asked, smiling.

"Truth," Hinata answered.

"Let's see… Who would you rather kiss: Lee or Gaara?"

"Wha—what? Um.. uh.." And with that, Hinata when back to her old habit of fainting.

"That was a little mean, Kiba," TenTen scolded, picking her up a little off the floor while Temari used a fan (a little fan) to cool her off and try and wake her up.

"Nice question," Neji said. "Gaara and Lee both freak her out in their own way."

"But, I am not scary?!" Lee exclaimed.

"… No comment," Gaara muttered, starting a pot of coffee.

"She's coming around…" Sasuke stated, curious to see what her answer would be.

"Hm… what happened?" Hinata inquired, sitting up.

"Kiba asked you your question and you freaked…" Temari replied, handing her a glass of water.

"What was the question?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Who would you rather kiss: Gaara or Lee?" Naruto said, grinning.

"Oh, right…" Hinata whispered, almost falling over again but was caught by TenTen. "I have to answer…" _Well, Lee is really, really weird and would be all clingy and stuff… but Gaara is kinda crazy… but at least he's also somewhat normal… but he's scary… but so is Lee… Oh man… um… well, I hate to admit it, but Gaara is cuter… at least he does not have that stupid bowl haircut and an obsession with his sensei… yeah, Gaara it would be… but I don't want to say it! Couldn't I write it down? _Hinata left the room and came back with her answer written down and gave it to Temari to announce.

"She says she would rather Gaara," Temari said, laughing. "And that she picks me… I say truth as well." _I don't want to be stuck doing something humiliating…_

"But, why not me?" Lee asked, and everyone else burst out laughing again, except Hinata, who turned bright red.

"Um, well…" Hinata started, but was saved.

"She already answered her question. You'll just have to accept it; and besides, she'd rather kiss me than both of you," Kiba answered. Hinata nodded, and walked over and gave Kiba a kiss.

"Sorry you're stuck in this chair..." Hinata whispered.

"It's ok… just fill me in on what happens later," Kiba answered.

"Alright, we have to leave Kiba now and turn the… _show_ back on," Shikamaru stated, turning the TV on and leaving.

Once everyone was back in the other room…

"So… Temari, what is your greatest fear?" Hinata and Gaara both smirked because they both knew the answer.

"I hate you…" Temari muttered, staring at the floor. "… Ok, I'm scared of…"

"Spit it out," Shikamaru coaxed. He had no idea; he didn't think Temari had a fear.

"… caterpillars…" Temari murmured, blushing.

"No way!" Naruto yelled, laughing.

"Um, why?" Sasuke asked.

"You live in the desert… where would you have seen a caterpillar?" Neji asked.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Temari replied, shaking with embarrassment.

"That's just such a random thing to be afraid of…" TenTen mused.

"But, caterpillars are not scary. Why would you be afraid?" Lee questioned.

"Lee… I would run if I were you…" Temari said, attacking him.

After watching Temari chase Lee around the house for a few moments, Shika finally called it off.

"Alright, babe. It's time for you to pick," Shikamaru whispered, holding her away from Lee.

"TenTen, truth or dare?" Temari asked; eager to take out her anger on somebody.

"Truth," TenTen replied, knowing that Temari would come up with some insane dare that could get her killed because she was so mad.

"That is _so_ no fun…" Temari muttered, thinking. _What has TenTen told me that's embarrassing… Ooooh! I've got it… _"Ok, so tell us TenTen; who did you like before Neji?"

"Noo! Temari!" TenTen cried, hiding her face. _She is soooo dead! _

"Who was it? Who was it?!" Naruto chanted.

"It… was…" TenTen started. "No! It's too embarrassing!"

"You can tell me and I'll tell everyone…" Hinata offered.

"Ok." TenTen whispered the answer to Hinata after much grumbling. Hinata turned to the group with a grin on her face.

"She liked…" She purposely took a long pause. "Sasuke…"

"Wh—," Sasuke gaped, staring at TenTen, who had buried her face in Neji.

"Oh my god! Emo boy?" Naruto yelled, laughing at hitting Sasuke.

"Wow…" Shika murmured.

"Why doesn't anyone like me?" Lee asked, upset.

"It's ok, Lee," Hinata said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, we'll find a girl for you…" Temari added, knowing very well they would have to look extremely hard to find someone that could deal with him.

"Hey, where'd Gaara go?" Neji asked, looking around.

"I saw him leave a while ago… I think he went outside…" Sasuke replied.

"I'll go look for him," Neji said, getting up and leaving TenTen to Hinata (poor Hinata; she's just too nice).

Neji opened the door and walked outside. He found Gaara on his cell phone by his car; and he didn't look happy (and yes, if Shika has a credit card, Gaara can have a cell phone).

"What are you talking about? Everything was fine when we left!" Gaara shouted into the phone. "Tell me this is one of your immature pranks, Kankuro………………. I'm going to kill you when I get back…"

"What did he do?" Neji asked, smiling. _Kankuro must be up to his tricks again…_

"He was telling me crap about how I need to come back and everything," Gaara replied, shaking his head. "He's just bummed cause he couldn't come..."

"When did you leave?" Neji questioned as they walked back towards the door.

"When Temari started chasing Lee around… what did I miss?" Gaara replied.

"She picked TenTen and TenTen picked truth so Temari asked her who she liked before me and she said Sasuke…" Neji answered, laughing again. "Personally, I think she got a good deal..."

"Whatever," Gaara rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called as they walked in.

"We miss anything?" Neji asked as they both returned to their seats.

"TenTen picked Lee and he picked dare…" Sasuke replied. "She hasn't thought of anything yet, though..."

"That's cause it's impossible to find something he _wouldn't_ do!" TenTen exclaimed, concentrating. "Wait! I've got it! Lee, I dare you to shave your eyebrows so they look normal!"

"No! Not my eyebrows of youth!" Lee cried, running away from TenTen, who had grabbed the shaver that Neji had used on Lee's head.

"Get him!" Naruto screamed, joining TenTen in chasing him.

Eventually, everyone was chasing Lee except Gaara and Hinata.

"Why aren't you chasing him?" Hinata asked, knowing he hated Lee.

Gaara sighed, "Cause it's soo much easier to do this…" Gaara used his sand and coiled it around Lee's foot and sent him crashing into the ground with the rest of the group falling on top of him because they were running too fast to stop.

"Ouch!" Lee yelled, as the sand held him in place.

"Go on, TenTen. Shave them," Gaara said, keeping Lee still.

"You got it," TenTen replied, turning on the shaver.

When she was finished, she stepped back so everyone could see (Gaara and Hinata had moved closer so they could see). His eyebrows now looked like… well… normal eyebrows (GASP! O.O)

"Noooooo! Gai-sensei! I'm sorry!" Lee cried out, running to the bathroom to look.

"Wow, he looks like such a freak now…" Shika said, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Ok everyone, it's two o'clock… I think we need to get _some_ sleep," Temari stated when Lee got back.

"Yeah… Shika? You gotta go outside now…" Gaara said, smirking.

"I'm going, I'm going…" Shikamaru sighed, heading to the bathroom to get 'ready.'

Everyone was all comfortable in their places when Shika came out of the bathroom in his towel. Everyone bursted out laughing for like the millionth time today.

"What?" Shika said, trying to seem ok.

"You're gonna freeze," Naruto teased, snuggling into his blanket.

"Whatever…" Shikamaru replied, heading out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for everyone's continued support! Let's start by checking on how Shikamaru is doing…

_Man… I'm so freakin' cold… I hate Gaara……… Wait a minute, how am I going to replace the sand when his gourd is in there and I'm out here? Hm… not to mention he will obviously be awake… this is so troublesome…… how can I get in? I could try the window… but he'll hear me… maybe I can wait until he goes to the bathroom… he's going to be drinking coffee all night… ok… I'll just have to wait… _

So, Shika moved closer to the window so he could look in. He had moved the cooler closer to the corner where Gaara's gourd was before he went outside, so at least that part should go fast. Now, what _is_ Gaara up to?

_Wow… it's really boring here… _Gaara thought as he watched everyone sleep. Then, he felt something wet on his leg and looked down to see Cookie Monster.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep," Gaara whispered, allowing the raccoon to jump on his lap. Cookie Monster just looked back at him with his big yellow eyes.

_Okay… at least there is another creature awake…… but that still doesn't help… what can I do? Hm……………… I'm hungry… _

So, Gaara got up and walked into the kitchen with Cookie Monster clinging to his shoulder. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then proceeded to look through all of the cabinets for something to eat. Eventually, he reached the cereal cabinet. There were Lucky Charms, Cheerios, Cocoa Puffs, Trix, Frosted Flakes, Fruit Loops, and…

"Reese's Puffs," Gaara muttered, pulling out the box and pouring a bowl. Then, as he was going to put it back, he got an idea.

"What if I switched all of the cereal bags to different boxes?" He asked Cookie Monster, who was picking out just the peanut butter puffs and eating them. That gave Gaara another idea. "Ok, we'll just eat the peanut butter ones and then put them in a different box. People will think there are two boxes of Cocoa Puffs and no Reese's Puffs."

Gaara and Cookie Monster proceeded to do just that; they ate every single peanut butter puffs, then switched all the bags into a different box. He put the Cocoa Puffs in the Lucky Charms, the Lucky Charms in the Trix, the Trix in the Fruit Loops, the Fruit Loops in the Cheerios, the Cheerios in the Reese's Puffs, the new Reese's Puffs in the Frosted Flakes, and finally the Frosted Flakes in the Cocoa Puffs.

_Breakfast is going to be fun tomorrow… _Gaara thought, smirking.

While Gaara was in the kitchen, Shika had realized he was gone and had snuck in the house and carried out his plan. He pulled out the bottles of pink sand and set them outside of the cooler. Then, he carefully picked up Gaara's gourd (Shika thought that Gaara could probably sense when someone touched it because it was always with him) and dumped it outside. Finally, he poured all of the bottles into the gourd, closed the gourd back up, and then brought all of the bottles to throw away. Shika was just about to head outside the door, when he realized that no one would notice if he put some clothes on. After he was changed, he headed outside to wait for morning with a grin on his face.

Morning…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gaara roared, waking the rest of the group.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, pissed that he had been woken up early.

"I don't know…" Kiba replied, looking around.

"Where's—" Temari started, but then…

"YOU!" Gaara screamed, chasing Shikamaru around.

The others went outside to see what was wrong, and saw Gaara's gourd lying on the ground with pink sparkly sand spilling out of it. They all immediately began to laugh as they watched Gaara chasing a fully clothed Shikamaru around the property.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GOURD?" Gaara yelled as he ran.

"Nothing! It wasn't me, I swear!" Shikamaru cried as he tried to run faster.

"DON'T TRY AND PULL THAT CRAP ON ME! I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

_Ok, I'm done for… I can't run anymore…… he's going to kill me… wait a minute… duh! _Shikamaru whipped around and used his shadow-possession jutsu to hold Gaara in place.

"Ha! Now you can't touch me…" Shika mocked.

"That may be true," Gaara replied, smirking. "But eventually your chakra will run out and then I'll get you."

"… Damn…" Shikamaru muttered, looking to the others for help.

"Gaara, you leave him alone. He got you fair and square," TenTen said.

"Holy crap! Shika that was the best!" Naruto exclaimed, playing with some of the pink sand that was coming out of Gaara's gourd.

"You are _so_ dead, Shikamaru," Neji called.

"Um, guys?" Hinata asked, looking at her watch. "Shouldn't we be leaving soon?"

Temari looked down at her watch, too. "Oh shit! Everybody, we have an hour! Get ready!"

So, Gaara had to abandon killing Shika… for now… as the group headed in to eat and get changed to go snowboarding and skiing. The girls ran to the bathroom while the guys just changed in the living room and then went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Cookie Monster was taking a nap on the table, so Gaara picked him up and moved him to the counter, but he woke up and clung to him.

"What the— why are there Cheerios in the Reese's Puffs?!" Sasuke asked, taking out the bag.

"There are Cocoa Puffs in the Lucky Charms!" Naruto cried, also pulling out the bag.

"Why is all the cereal switched?" Kiba inquired, pulling out all of the cereal boxes.

"It's a puzzle!" Lee exclaimed, starting to put the right bags in the right boxes. "Wait, why are there two things of Cocoa Puffs? And where are there Reese's Puffs?"

"Wait… those looks like the Reese's Puffs… but where are all the peanut butter puffs?" Shikamaru pointed out, holding up the bag.

They all turned and looked at Gaara who shrugged and pointed to Cookie Monster (aw… poor innocent animals always get blamed). The rest of the guys sighed and poured themselves a bowl of cereal.

"Hey guys! Hurry up!" Temari called as she came blowing into the kitchen, hurrying to make herself breakfast.

"We're coming, we're coming… Geez," TenTen sighed, following her in.

"Good morning, everyone," Hinata said cheerfully.

Fifteen minutes later, the crew was heading out to the cars and getting ready to leave.

"What are you going to do about Cookie Monster?" Neji asked Gaara as they were checking that they had everything.

"I don't know… is he coming?" Gaara replied. Then, he spotted the raccoon sitting in the window inside the cabin staring at them with his big sad eyes. "I guess he is…"

Gaara took out the backpack he wore when he snowboarded (I guess because he always has his gourd on he can't not have anything on his back…) and walked to the front door, opened it, and put Cookie Monster inside with his little head sticking out.

"You're a big softie," Neji muttered as he threw his bag in the passenger seat.

"What did you say?" Gaara inquired.

"Nothing," Neji replied, getting in the car.

"This is going to be so exciting!" TenTen squealed as she packed away the rest of her stuff (wow… they really should prepare in advance…)

"Definitely," Hinata replied, getting in the car.

"Kiba! Let me drive!" Lee yelled, trying to get in the driver's side.

"NO!" Kiba called, pulling Lee away from the door and getting in.

"Sasuke! I want to drive!" Naruto whined.

"Absolutely not!" Sasuke screamed, turning on the car.

"Everybody ready?" Temari shouted at the line of cars. She got thumbs-up out the windows and then got in the car. "Let's go."

"Ok," Shikamaru replied, starting off.

I think you guys know what's coming…. So, let's start with… Tem and Shika!

"Do you really think it's safe to leave Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee at lessons? By _themselves_?" Temari asked, looking at a trail map.

"I hope so… They've been given one of the best teachers by the ski resort… Apparently he's really strict and can teach anybody in a matter of hours…" Shikamaru replied, showing her the slip from the place that shows the lesson plans.

"I guess… what's his name? Does it say?" Temari asked, looking down at the paper.

"No… it's not important anyway… we wouldn't know him," Shikamaru answered, grabbing Temari's hand. "Besides, they're going to be at the bottom of the mountain; it's not like they can kill themselves there."

"Yeah… ok," Temari said, turning her attention back to the trail map. "So where do you want to start?"

So… they're discussing their plans for the day so let's move to Naruto and Sasuke…

"This is going to be soo much fun!" Naruto exclaimed for like the billionth time.

"I GET IT! Just shut up now, ok?" Sasuke shouted, glaring at him.

"You're trying snowboarding, right? I'll learn how to ski faster than you can learn to snowboard! Believe it!" Naruto replied.

"You want to make a bet on that?" Sasuke inquired, smirking. _There is no way I could lose that bet… Naruto is going down…_

"Ok. What's the wager?" Naruto asked, also smiling. _I'm definitely going to win… _

"How about the loser has to…" Sasuke thought for a minute. "I can't think of anything…"

"How about the loser has to hula dance?" Naruto replied.

"What? That's so lame…" Sasuke said. _No way! I don't want to risk having to dance, not again… Gotta think of something else… _"What about… having the group pick something?"

"Ok. We'll ask them as soon as we get there," Naruto replied.

We'll leave Naruto and Sasuke to think about what they have just gotten themselves into, and go check in on Hinata and TenTen.

"Do you and Neji know where you guys are going yet? Like, which trails?" Hinata asked, also looking at a trail map.

"No, we're just going wherever…" TenTen replied. "What about you guys?"

"I think we're going to start on this trail; cause it's an easier one," Hinata said, pointing to a green trail. (Green is easiest, Blue is second, then Red, and Black Diamond is the hardest for those who don't go regularly).

"That's good," TenTen responded, only half interested. "How much longer until we get there? I thought they said it was only like fifteen minutes."

"I don't know… Temari probably distracted Shika and they missed the exit or something…" Hinata said, staring out the window.

"Yeah… Those two are such a good couple… wonder if they'll ever get married?" TenTen wondered.

"I think if they do, Temari will be the one to propose, because I think Shikamaru would be too lazy," Hinata replied, and they started laughing.

They got talking on a bunch of other random subjects, so let's check in on Kiba and Lee…

"Are you bringing Akamaru with you?" Lee asked, still packing up a backpack.

"Yup… don't go anywhere without him," Kiba replied. "What are you bringing?"

"Weights! I've still got to train!" Lee exclaimed, loading in more.

"Are you crazy?!" Kiba yelled. "If you fall, you're going to just keep going! That's even if you're able to stand up!"

"I'll be fine," Lee replied, zipping up the bag.

"You are not wearing weights, it's extremely dangerous," Kiba responded, trying to grab the bag from him.

"Yes… I… am!" Lee argued, trying to pull the bag back.

"No!" Kiba growled, now having Akamaru help him.

You can figure out how long this is going to take… so let's check on Gaara and Neji, shall we?

"So, Gaara, what trails are you going on?" Neji asked.

"… I'm starting on the black diamond and then going on the double and triple diamonds and eventually, I'm going backcountry," Gaara replied, starting to creep up towards Kiba's bumper.

"Backcountry? Isn't that the out-of-bounds area? I thought you couldn't ride there…" Neji inquired, starting to get nervous at how close they were to Kiba's car.

"Only if you get caught you can't ride there," Gaara responded. "Should I give him a little push? He's going awful slow…"

"I don't think that's a good—" Neji started to say, but then the car jolted when it connected with Kiba's bumper.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Kiba screamed, looking in the rearview to see Gaara smirking, and letting go of Lee's bag in the process.

"Success," Lee muttered, stowing it under his seat.

"Did you see his face?" Gaara asked Neji, who was clutching his seat for dear life.

"Yeah, can we not do that again?" Neji pleaded.

"If he starts paying attention to the road, I won't have to," Gaara replied calmly.

Eventually, after the longest thirty minute car ride ever, the group pulled into the ski resort parking lot. Neji was the first out of the car.

"Hallelujah," Neji whimpered.

"What happened?" TenTen asked, running over and hugging him.

"THAT BASTARD BUMBED MY CAR!" Kiba shouted, pointing at Gaara.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked, running over to Kiba.

"It's not my fault you were driving so god-damned slow!" Gaara replied.

"Gaara! That's dangerous," Temari scolded.

"Lee, what's in that bag?" Shikamaru asked, watching him struggle to pick it up.

"Nothing," Lee replied, still trying to get it on his back.

"Leave it," Shikamaru demanded, and Lee reluctantly put it back in the car.

"Hey guys! We need help with something," Naruto called as he got out of his car.

"What?" Temari asked.

"We need you to think of something one of us has to do if we lose a bet," Sasuke replied.

"Let's see what we can think of," TenTen smirked, pulling the group (except Naruto and Sasuke) into a circle to discuss what their punishment would be.

"Ok, the loser has to give himself a super-atomic wedgie," Neji said, laughing at the idea of either of them doing it.

"And since Lee is with you, he's the judge and if you tie, you both do it," Gaara added. "Now what is the bet?"

"Naruto said he could learn skiing faster than I could learn how to snowboard… so whoever learns first wins," Sasuke said, worried.

"Ok, and by learning we'll say… whoever can get down the bunny hill without falling and with correct technique first," Kiba added.

"The bet is set!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing his stuff and racing up the hill towards the lodge.

"This is going to be very interesting…" Temari whispered to Hinata, who nodded.

Ok, the next chapter (or two, I haven't decided how long it will take) will include a couple of characters from Death Note in it, but I promise it will still be funny and not be confusing for those who don't watch the show. I'm not going to make any references to the show, but the characters are just so interesting that I figure they will fit right in with our Naruto gang here. For those of you that do watch Death Note, the characters will be L (my favorite), Misa, Light, Near, and Mello.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: We have already established that I don't own Naruto, however, now that characters of Death Note are included, I must write the statement: I don't own Death Note or its characters. This applies to all chapters the characters are included in.

Also, your reviews make me really happy and want to continue writing (hint hint.)

Sorry for the ultra-long delay; I was on vacation. If any of you live in San Francisco, Los Angeles, Pismo Beach, or San Diego, California, we may have seen each other and not even known! Also, I've had the worst case of writers block ever… I couldn't think of anything even though I thought I knew exactly what I was going to write… Funny how that works, huh?

Ok, so now that that's out of the way, it's time to hit the slopes! But first, a quick reminder of who is doing what: Kiba, Gaara, Neji, TenTen, and Sasuke are snowboarding and Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, and Temari are skiing. And now… they must get their lift tickets!

"Naruto! You have to wait! You can't get on the slopes without a lift ticket," Temari called, walking up to the counter.

"Aw… how long is it going to take? I want to get to beating Sasuke!" Naruto whined, rejoining the group.

"I'm going to beat you anyway, so just shut it," Sasuke muttered.

"What did you say?" Naruto demanded, glaring at him.

"Both of you shut up," Gaara said, and they both turned away from each other.

"I need ten tickets please," Temari said, cheerily.

"That will be… 700 dollars," the man replied.

"What? How?" Temari asked, handing him the money.

"It's 70 a ticket ma'am. They had to raise the prices because of all of the new features in the park," the man answered, handing her the tickets.

"Shit. Would it be cheaper if I bought our tickets for the next three days now instead of later?" Temari inquired.

"You can buy a three-day ticket and get a ten dollar discount," the man said, bored.

"Ok, I'll do that," Temari said, grabbing more money from Shika. "How much?"

"Um… ten of them again?" The man asked and Temari nodded. "Then that's… 2100 dollars."

"Holy shit…" Temari grumbled, handing them Shika's credit card (poor Shika, he had looked away and didn't notice. He wouldn't find out until he got his bank statement…)

"Thank you, have a nice time," the man replied, as Temari secretly flipped him off.

"Ok everyone, that was more expensive than we thought, so later we're going to have to collect more money," Temari announced, handing out the one-day tickets and safely storing the three-day.

"I think we should grab a table," Shikamaru said, starting towards the dining area.

"Why?" TenTen asked.

"If we don't then when we want to eat we're going to have to stand around and wait for a table to open up," Kiba replied, throwing his bag on a nearby table.

"Oh," TenTen said, putting her stuff down.

"Ok, everyone. We are meeting back here at 1:30. Everyone got that?" Temari asked, looking around at the group.

"Yeah, yeah… can we go now?" Neji groaned.

"I'm going to beat you there, Sasuke!" Naruto cried, sprinting off towards the lesson area.

"No you're not!" Sasuke yelled after him, trying to catch up.

"Lee, can you make sure they don't do anything stupid? And get them back here on time?" TenTen asked, sighing.

"I will not fail!" Lee exclaimed before chasing after them.

"Let's go, TenTen," Neji said, starting to go outside.

"Ok," she replied, following him.

"Gaara, just don't kill anybody, ok? We want to come back," Temari called after him as he was going outside.

"He'll be fine," Shikamaru reassured, even though he didn't quite believe it.

"Have fun guys!" Hinata said, grabbing Kiba and walking towards the chairlifts.

So, this is going to work a lot like the car ride chapters. We're going to switch between groups and see how everyone is doing. Let's start with… someone new this time… why don't we follow Hinata and Kiba?

"Finally, we're alone," Kiba whispered as the two waited in line to get on the chairlift.

"Yes, it's nice," Hinata replied, smiling.

"I hope we get the chairlift to ourselves," Kiba muttered, kissing her gently.

"You know that's not going to happen," Hinata murmured, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're no fun," Kiba pouted, crossing his arms and pretending to be mad.

"Kiba! We're up next so if you don't move we're not going to get on the chairlift!" Hinata cried, laughing and trying to get him to move (which is really difficult on skis and snowboards).

"No! Make me!" Kiba chimed like a little kid, struggling only enough to make Hinata laugh and still make it on the chairlift on time.

"Kiba, those guys were glaring at you!" Hinata exclaimed once they pulled the safety bar down and were heading up the mountain.

"So? Let them glare," Kiba replied, giving her another kiss.

"Ok, we're at the top now," Hinata said, getting ready to get off.

"Aw, now we actually have to snowboard and ski!" Kiba mock groaned, sliding off the chairlift beside Hinata.

"I wonder if Naruto, Lee, or Sasuke has gotten hurt yet?" Hinata wondered, waiting for Kiba to strap in. (When snowboarders go up on the chairlift, they only have one of their feet strapped in so they can push their way through the lines, so they have to put the other in at the top).

"Probably," Kiba replied, standing up. "Well, let's go."

As they head down their first trail, let's see how Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee are doing, hm?

"Baka! Stop running into me!" Sasuke growled, shoving Naruto into the ground for the tenth time.

"I can't help it! These skis have a mind of their own!" Naruto whined, attempting to stand up. (Which is not easy, I assure you).

"It is not that hard," Lee said, gliding around on his skis.

"What?! Not fair! How come your skis work?" Naruto exclaimed, watching Lee go by.

"It's not the skis, you dumbass… where's that instructor, anyway?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

"I'm right here."

The three turned around to see their instructor. It was… (cue dramatic music…)

"Itachi! What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled.

"I am your instructor. This is going to be fun…" Itachi replied, smirking.

"What? This is your brother that you hate?" Naruto said, confused.

"Why do you hate your brother? Why can't we all get along!?" Lee asked dramatically.

"Why? I hate him because-" Sasuke started, but then Itachi cut in.

"He hates me because I killed our entire clan and broke his favorite toy."

"That was my favorite toy, Itachi! You knew I loved it so you broke it and you left a _care bear_ in its place! THAT'S JUST PURE EVIL!" Sasuke screamed, drawing looks from everyone standing around them.

"Be quiet, foolish little brother," Itachi murmured, smacking him in the head.

"What toy, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, trying not to laugh.

"I don't have to tell you," Sasuke replied, rubbing his head. "And I want a new instructor!"

_I'll make him spill later… _Naruto thought, laughing.

"Too bad, you're stuck with me," Itachi said, still smirking. "Now, I need the names of the other two."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

"I'm Rock Lee, the Hidden Lotus of Konoha," Lee added, also grinning.

_Aw man, this is going to be the most fun I've had working here… _Itachi thought, nodding his head. "It's time to start… hope you're ready."

O.O Who saw that coming? Well, let's check on Neji and TenTen….

"How long is this freakin' line?!" TenTen exclaimed, running out of patience. They had been waiting in line for twenty minutes, and the line hadn't moved.

"I think there's a problem with the chairlift…" Neji replied, using his byakugan to search for something wrong.

"Ugh! This is so annoying!" TenTen muttered, turning toward Neji. "I'm bored…"

"Me too," Neji said, stretching.

"What do you want to do?" TenTen asked, playing with Neji's hair.

"We could try and get into another lift line…" Neji replied.

"Nah, we've waited here long enough; my as well wait it out," TenTen sighed, bending over to play with the bindings on her board (where you strap in).

"Well, while we're waiting…" Neji whispered, lifting her chin and kissing her.

"That's nice…" TenTen muttered, smirking. "But that's not going to keep us occupied."

"It could," Neji replied, smirking.

"Come on, we seriously need to find something to do," TenTen insisted.

"We could… you want to try and spot weirdoes?" Neji asked, pointing at a guy in a superman outfit (yes, all of the people they spot, I have seen while snowboarding…).

"Ok… look at that guy!" TenTen whispered, pointing to a man with no shirt/jacket/anything on his torso except a cape.

"Hm… there's another one!" This person had a bright purple outfit on with one of those Mohawk socks over his helmet that was bright orange.

"Is that guy wearing a gorilla costume?!" TenTen gaped, pointing frantically.

"No way…" Neji murmured, staring.

Ten minutes later…

"Holy crap! What is taking this chairlift so long?!" Neji cried, ready to (almost) rip out his hair.

"Hey… it looks like someone is dangling from the chairlift!" TenTen shrieked.

"They look like they're about to fall…" Neji muttered.

Let's leave these two and join… Shikamaru and Temari! And our special guests, Near and Mello from Death Note!

"We're alone…" Temari whispered, nuzzling Shika's ear.

"Yeah, no homicidal brother to spoil our fun," Shika replied, giving her a quick kiss.

"…We need to get on now," Temari said, and they joined with another group of two to board the chairlift.

The other two riders were both guys. One of the guys has blonde hair that comes down to right above his shoulders, is wearing an all-black outfit, and is eating a chocolate bar (Mello). The other guy is shorter and has blinding white hair. This guy has on an all white outfit and had a blue backpack (Near).

"Wow, the view is beautiful from up here," Temari whispered to Shika, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yup," Shika replied. The two enjoyed the silence for a minute before…

"Near! Stop hitting me with your stupid toy!" Mello screamed, un-wrapping another chocolate bar.

"Ok," Near replied, hitting him with a different one. "And it's not a toy: it's an action figure."

"Ow! Will-you-stop-it?!" Mello yelled, trying to block Near and not drop his chocolate at the same time. Eventually, he was able to knock one of Near's toys out of his hand and send it flying.

"You idiot! That was a collectible! Do you know how long it took me to find that particular model?" Near shouted, slamming Mello in the head with his remaining 'action figure.'

Mello responded by punching Near in the face, which resulted in Near grabbing the chocolate bar out of Mello's hand and shoving the entire bar in his mouth. As the scene went on, Temari was getting angrier and angrier until eventually…

"OW!!" Temari shrieked as Mello's elbow jammed into her shoulder. She then reached over and grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together. "Will you two stop it?! You guys are getting _really_ annoying!"

"Don't touch me!" Mello screamed, turning towards Temari. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I _think_ I can't listen to you anymore! I'm going crazy!" Temari replied, also screaming (isn't this the longest chairlift ride ever?).

As Mello and Temari got into their yelling match, Shikamaru and Near stared each other down.

_Wow… this kid is really weird… who has white hair at his age? And why won't he stop twirling his hair? _Shikamaru thought.

_This guy looks like a total oddball… and he's totally whipped by his girlfriend… I can't let him win this staring contest… _Near thought, concentrating on beating Shika.

Well… let's leave them to their… contests? Let's check on how Gaara's dealing with our other special guests… L, Light, and Misa!

Gaara was able to glide right through the singles line and hop right on the chairlift with a group of three. Once he was on the chairlift, Gaara took Cookie Monster out of his backpack and sat him on his lap. Then he looked to see who he was sitting with on the chairlift.

All the way on the other side was a girl in a black and white ski outfit with blonde hair. She had matching skis (Misa). _She looks like a total idiot… _Gaara thought as he shifted his gaze to the man beside her. This guy had on a tan ski outfit and had light brown hair sticking out of his red ski-cap. He also had skis (Light). _He's a complete nerd… _Gaara thought as he again shifted his gaze to the guy next to him. This guy was very interesting. He had unruly black hair that reminded him slightly of Sasuke's… without the look of the rear end of a chicken…, and was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and jeans. But what was really odd about him was the way he was sitting. He had one of his feet on the chairlift so his knee was inches from his head and his other foot, which was strapped in to a dark blue snowboard, was pulled up and resting on the chairlift so that the end result reminded Gaara of a frog (if your having trouble picturing the way L sits, just Google "L Death Note"). _Man, this dude is a wacko… _

As Gaara was staring at him, L turned and started staring back. His gaze went from the raccoon back to Gaara.

"Why do you have a raccoon?" L asked, starting to chew on his thumb.

"Why do _you_ sit like a frog?" Gaara replied.

"I believe I asked you first," L said, pulling out a strawberry and eating it.

"…… Company. Your turn," Gaara stated, watching him pull strawberries seemingly out of nowhere then eating them.

"It raises my IQ," L answered.

"This chairlift is too long! Light, make it go faster! Misa wants to start skiing!" Misa cried, starting to tug frantically on Light's shirt.

"Shut up, Misa. We're almost there," Light grumbled, pushing her off.

"Oh, but Misa wants to spend time alone with her boyfriend," Misa whined, hugging him.

"Will-you-get-off?! And for the last time, I am NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Light yelled, holding her back with one arm.

"But Light, I thought you _were_ going out with Misa," L pondered, watching them.

"NO I AM NOT!" Light screamed, ready to jump off the chairlift.

"YES YOU ARE!" Misa shrieked back.

"I'LL THROW BOTH OF YOU OFF THIS CHAIRLIFT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Gaara roared and the yelling stopped. After a couple seconds of silence…

"So, Light is going out with Misa, right?" Misa asked, hugging his arm.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Light yelled.

"That's it," Gaara said, turning to face him. "You are getting off."

"But, we're still forty or fifty feet from the ground!" Light protested as Gaara used his sand (yes, he always carries around a bag of sand just in case…) to push him off the chairlift. However, Light was able to grab a hold of the leg rest.

"What are you doing to Misa's boyfriend?" Misa cried, trying to hit Gaara but was held back by L.

"Now Misa, _you_ don't want to get thrown off," L warned, then turned to look at Gaara. "That wasn't very nice."

"But it was fun," Gaara replied, looking at Light's terrified face.

"I agree," L said, also turning to look.

"That's not funny! Pull me back up!" Light commanded, trying to hold on for dear life.

It was then that they felt the chairlift come to a stop.

"Someone must have spotted you hanging off," Gaara muttered, leaning back in the seat.

"So pull me back up!" Light shrieked, now trying not to look down.

"The safety rules state that we cannot help you," L replied, smiling.

"WHY NOT?" Light demanded.

"Because _we_ could fall helping _you_," Gaara said, also smiling.

"You pull Misa's boyfriend up right now!" Misa ordered, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Listen to her!" Light called.

"I thought you said you _weren't_ Misa's boyfriend," L asked.

"Well… I… no! You know what I meant…" Light replied, starting to slip. "Please help!"

"Fine," Gaara sighed, using his sand once again to put him back on. "But only because it would have taken them forever to get here to get you down and I want to start snowboarding."

The rest of the ride to the top was quiet. Misa was hugging Light, who did not protest because he was too busy inching away from Gaara and clutching the seat. L was analyzing everything that happened and Gaara was putting Cookie Monster back in his backpack so that he wouldn't accidentally drop him when he was getting off.

Ok, so the next chapter will have more of them actually skiing and snowboarding in it. Also, what will happen when they all meet at 1:30 for lunch? If anyone has any suggestions for what happens you can leave it in a review!


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to start of thanking timmy102 and Rainy Soshi for their ideas for the story, which will be used in the next chapter, I promise, as well as everyone else who has reviewed any chapter of this story! More suggestions are always welcome! Please?! I like to know what you guys want to see happen.

I have an idea for a kind of sister story to this one. I was going to include a prank war in this story (see Chapter 9 for its beginning); however, I am finding it increasingly difficult to continue this story with that in it, so I was thinking about writing another fan-fic solely based on the prank war. If you want to see it happen, leave it in a review! I already have a bunch of ideas (more are always welcome, as you know) and will also include other characters if you guys want. I won't start working on it until I get about 10 reviews saying that you guys want to see it!!

As a result, the prank being pulled on Kiba is no longer happening, as well as any others I may have written in that I can't remember. Also, this chapter is super long (almost double the length of a normal chapter) because I feel really bad about taking a long vacation from posting, but writers block is pure **EVIL **(and I firmly believe that this writer's block is especially bad because it is unlucky chapter 13)! Ok, so enough drabble (this was a long author note, wasn't it?), here we go!

"Kiba! You're going too fast!" Hinata exclaimed, laughing and trying to catch up.

"No I'm not!" Kiba yelled back, grinning. "Hey, watch me go off this jump!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Hinata called, but by then it was too late for him to bail.

He approached the jump, which wasn't that big but was big enough, and took off. While he was in the air, he tried to do a 360degree turn, but couldn't get the board turned all of the way before he hit the ground. The edge of the board collided with the snow and sent Kiba tumbling down for about twenty feet. When he finally stopped, he just lied there, groaning.

"_KIBA_!" Hinata screamed, racing towards him. "Kiba, are you ok?"

"…yea… Yeah, I think I'm ok…" he replied, sitting up.

"Does anything hurt? Can you move everything?" Hinata asked, bending and unbending his wrists and elbows.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Kiba said, pushing himself up. "It must have looked worse than it was."

"It did," Hinata murmured, wrapping her arm around his waste. "Now, don't you try it again or I won't let you get back on that board for the rest of the trip."

"Ok… I promise I won't try it again," Kiba replied, hugging her. "C'mon, let's go. We're blocking the side of the trail."

"Alright."

They made it down the rest of the trail without incident. When they got to the bottom, however…

"So, what trail do you want to go on next?" Kiba asked, looking at the huge trail map posted at the chairlift.

"I don't care. Let's just take another easy one…" Hinata replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we could—" Kiba started, but was cut off by someone yelling.

"TOBI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, UN?!"

Everyone turned toward the source, including Kiba and Hinata.

"Tobi is Deidara-sempai's new partner!"

"WHAAT, UN?!" Deidara cried.

"Leader-sama said I was your new partner! So, what are you doing here, sempai?" Tobi asked, very excited.

"I am on vacation, un," Deidara replied, turning to leave.

"Yay! Tobi can join sempai, yes?" Tobi squealed, sprinting off to go buy snowboard.

"NO, UN! NO YOU CAN'T, UN!!" Deidara yelled after him, skiing as fast as he could to the ski lift.

"Wow…" Kiba muttered, staring after them in awe.

"Was that blonde person a boy or a girl? It sounded like a boy but…" Hinata inquired, watching him/her struggle to get up the mountain before the other came back.

"I'm not sure… what did the other guy have on his face? I've never seen a mask like that…" Kiba replied, turning back towards the map.

"It looked like a bright orange swirly lollypop," Hinata said, joining Kiba.

"Want to follow him?" Kiba asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That would be snooping… but…" Hinata responded.

"What? That's an easy trail…" Kiba coaxed, as they rushed to catch up with Deidara.

Once they were at the top of the mountain, they looked around to see if they could spot the blonde person. He/she was wearing a black ski outfit with red cloud designs on it, but a lot of other people were wearing black. Finally, Hinata spotted him with her byakugan and the two followed him. The trail turned out to be a double-black diamond (reminder- this is one of the hardest trails) and Hinata struggled most of the way down.

"KIBA! It's too steep," Hinata groaned, stopped and looking down the hill.

"Just keep turning: long, sloping turns," Kiba urged, from farther down.

"Ok," Hinata muttered, taking a deep breath.

Eventually, they made it down to the bottom; without any injuries.

"That wasn't so bad," Kiba said, smirking. _That was fun; I soo want to try that again… _

"Never again…" Hinata replied, taking off her skis and sitting down. "Never ever…"

"Why not? You did well," Kiba encouraged, wrapping his arm around her.

"It was scary and it took too long. Look! It's almost 12:30! We only have a half and hour before we need to start heading inside for lunch…" Hinata sighed.

"Really? Time flies, huh?" Kiba said, helping her up. "Anyway, you want to start back up? And I wonder where that guy ever—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone (again) turned towards the scream. All they could see was patches of yellow and black through the giant white ball barreling down the trail. Following the giant snowball was Tobi, who was trying his hardest to catch up.

"Tobi is sorry! Tobi didn't mean to scare sempai!" Tobi called, sounding really upset.

After what seemed like forever, the snowball came to a stop after crashing into a ski and snowboard rack. Kiba and Hinata rushed over to see if he was still alive.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, kneeling down next to him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOBI, UN!!" Deidara roared, trying to get up to run after him but failing.

"Don't move! I have to make sure nothing's broken…" Hinata soothed, checking his arms and legs.

"Ow, that hurts, un!" Deidara murmured when Hinata went to bend his wrist.

"It looks like all you did was sprain your wrist…" Hinata said, bandaging it. "You're very lucky."

"Extremely lucky! Dude, you should have seen it… I can't believe you didn't die!" Kiba exclaimed, helping him up after Hinata was finished.

"Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai! Are you okay? Tobi is a bad boy… oh no you're hurt!" Tobi cried, buzzing around him.

"TOBI! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, UN!" Deidara shouted, and started chasing him.

"NO! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! DON'T HURT TOBI, DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Tobi sobbed.

"Well, it's about time for us to go to lunch…" Kiba murmured after watching them for five minutes.

Hinata sighed. "All you think about is food. He seems okay, so let's go."

"The others are soo not going to believe this," Kiba said as they walked into the ski lodge.

Well, let's check on how our beginners are doing…

"You are all weak. Do you know why you are weak? Because you lack………. Skill," Itachi said, watching them all roll down the hill.

"You're not teaching us anything!" Sasuke yelled when he made it to the bottom and stopped.

"Yeah! I need to beat Sasuke!" Naruto whined, lying on the ground.

"I _will_ conquer these skis!" Lee yelled, trying to stand up.

"Ok, let's try…wait. Why do you need to beat Sasuke?" Itachi inquired.

"We're having a contest-!" Naruto exclaimed.

"SHUT UP! He can't know about it!" Sasuke shrieked, trying to cover Naruto's mouth.

"-to see who can learn to ski or snowboard first!" Naruto finished, pushing Sasuke to the ground.

"_Moron_, that's cheating!" Sasuke cried.

"How is it cheating?" Lee asked, finally standing up.

"CAUSE NOW ITACHI WILL MAKE SURE I LOSE!" Sasuke pouted, not even trying to stand back up.

"That's not very nice to assume that of your brother!" Lee scolded.

"Well, it's true!" Sasuke sulked.

"You are not involved in this contest?" Itachi asked Lee.

"I am the judge!" Lee exclaimed, flashing his smile and thumbs up.

"I see… ok, well since there are two skiers and only one snowboarder, I will show the skiers what to do first…" Itachi said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"SEE! CHEATING!!" Sasuke cried, finally getting up. "I'M GOING TO FIND MY OWN INSTRUCTOR!"

"I'M STILL GOING TO BEAT YOU, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto called after him.

"We don't have much time and we have a lot of work to do…" Itachi stated, walking up to the top of the learner's hill. "So let's begin."

Itachi put Naruto and Lee through skier's boot camp. He made them first learn the motions without the skis, making them jump back and forth ski style for ten minutes straight. Then, he let them put on their skis and go down the trainer mountain. Lee succeeded, but Naruto still had to resort to the snow-plow method (which is when you put the tips of your skis together and have the back end of your skis stick out on either side).

"You just can't do anything, can you?" Itachi asked, after Naruto's third try.

"It's hard! Believe—" Naruto started to whine but Itachi scared him by activating his Sharingan.

"If you say that one more time, I'll use my Mangekyo Sharingan on you," Itachi threatened.

"Got it," Naruto replied, a little freaked out.

"So how are you going to help Naruto?" Lee inquired.

"Let me think… what does he love?" Itachi asked Lee.

"Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. "Aw man, now I'm hungry."

"Ramen, huh?" Itachi pondered. "Ok, here's what we're going to do…"

He led Naruto back up to the top of the beginner hill. When they got there, Itachi whispered something to Naruto, and it sent Naruto flying down—correctly.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Lee shrieked, going over and giving Naruto a high five. Then he turned to Itachi, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that if he couldn't get it right this try, I would use my Mangekyo Sharingan to send him to a world with no ramen and only broccoli."

"I did it! See? I'm going to go tell the others," Naruto cried, kicking off his skis and sprinting into the lodge.

"Are you going after him?" Itachi inquired, hinting at him to leave.

"Yes, sir," Lee replied, dashing after him.

How's Sasuke's search for a new teacher going? Let's find out…

_Stupid Naruto… I could've won by now if it wasn't for his big mouth… _Sasuke thought angrily to himself as he approached the bottom of one of the trails. _I'll just wait for the best snowboarder I see and then ask them to be my teacher…_

So, Sasuke waited at the bottom, and after seeing quite a few snowboarders go by, he saw a potential teacher. This guy was wearing a dark blue bandana over his face and a red snowboarding cap and red-tinted goggles with a black outfit on. He came racing down the mountain; going off jumps and weaving in and out of people. When this man made it to the bottom, Sasuke jogged over to him.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked, tapping the guy on the shoulder.

"What? You're cutting into my time," the person replied, turning to look at him.

"How much would it take for you to teach me how to snowboard as fast as possible?" Sasuke inquired.

"Hm… why?" the guy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in a contest and my idiot brother won't teach me," Sasuke replied, eager to start learning.

"Wait a minute… you're not… Uchiha?" the man inquired, taking off his goggles to see.

"Yeah, why?"

"Alright, I'll help you," the man said, taking off his bandana, which revealed his blue skin. "I am Kisame. I am your brother's partn—I mean friend, not partner in an evil organization."

"Riiiight. And why do you want to help me?" Sasuke asked as they approached the bunny hill.

"Cause your brother has been annoying as hell lately," Kisame answered, signaling for Sasuke to strap in. "He takes a billion years in the bathroom and leaves a mess _and_ he's been talking all night on the phone! I can't sleep!"

"Ooook… are you roommates or something?"

"Unfortunately… now, let's get started…"

After only ten minutes, Sasuke was racing down the hill swerving back and forth.

"Wow, you're an amazing teacher!" Sasuke exclaimed after he reached the bottom.

"Thank you," Kisame replied, smiling. "Now, can you give this to your brother?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's a bet. You need to find me and tell me if you or the other kid won. If I win, I get to switch roommates and Itachi has to go to another room."

"And if he wins?" Sasuke inquired.

"I don't know; he gets to figure something out. You better win," Kisame replied, sending him away.

Ok… so our next group is… um… Shikamaru and Temari (who will be continuing from their chair-lift ride from hell)!

"… You're just mad because my hair is prettier than yours!" Mello sneered.

"Are you _kidding_?!" Temari yelled back.

_Are they seriously fighting about hair now?_ Shikamaru thought, still continuing his staring contest with Near. _She'll argue about anything…_

_What is he doing? He should realize that he is never going to win against this woman… _Near thought, staring down Shika.

Suddenly, the chairlift came to a halt.

"Excuse me," the attendant said angrily. "Will you get off the chairlift now? The other riders are getting impatient."

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Temari replied, dragging Shika off the chair with her.

"Whatever," Mello muttered, heading off in the opposite direction with Near trailing behind him.

"So, Shika-baby. What trail were we going to go on again?" Temari inquired, looking at the signs.

"That one," Shikamaru replied, starting off.

After only three minutes…

"What a drag… way too much effort…" Shikamaru sighed, sitting down on the side of the trail.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing?" Temari scolded, stopping next to him and showering him with snow.

"Ah! Troublesome woman!" Shikamaru murmured, brushing it off.

"C'mon! I want to keep going," Temari said, now poking him with her pole.

"Alright, alright… jeez," Shikamaru replied, standing up and following after her.

_I just want tomorrow to be over… _Shikamaru thought as they slowly made their way down the mountain. _The restaurant better not have gotten rid of my reservation… and I have to make sure that ring stays hidden… proposals are too troublesome… she better say yes… and hopefully Gaara doesn't kill me…_

_Shikamaru has been acting awfully strange lately… _Temari thought, glancing behind her at him. _I have to ask him later what's going on… doubt he'll tell me, though._

After they got to the bottom, they quickly decided their next trail and got on the lift line. When they were paired up for the ride up, however, they were not pleased…

"WHAT? NOT AGAIN!" Temari roared, pointing to Mello.

"NO WAY! I am _not_ riding with this psycho again!" Mello responded, crossing his arms and moving to the other side of Near away from Temari.

"The feeling is MUTUAL!" Temari hissed, moving to the other side of the chairlift (so they were as far away from each other as possible).

On the way up, Temari and Mello were having what could only be described as a 'glare-down.' Temari's eyes were almost literally glowing red, while Mello didn't even touch his chocolate! While this was going on…

"You are totally whipped," Near said, demonstrating by hitting his one action figure with the other.

"No, I just find it too troublesome to argue…" Shikamaru replied, watching him play. "At least I don't play with dolls…"

"They are _not_ dolls! They are action figures!" Near scowled, putting them away and then turned to Shika. "Are you implying something?"

"Nothing," Shikamaru answered, returning the stare.

"You think you're smarter," Near stated, taking out a rubik's cube. "I challenge you to see who can finish their rubik's cube first."

"Ok," Shikamaru pulled one out of his pocket. "I'll scramble yours and you scramble mine."

After both guys had his opponent's rubik's cube mixed to their liking, they counted down and begun. They finished at pretty much the same time.

"I won," Shikamaru said, putting his rubik's cube away. "That was too troublesome."

"I believe I won," Near replied, also putting his away.

"Arguing is a drag."

"I agree; it's pointless…"

Finally they reached the top. Temari and Mello both stormed off in opposite directions, with Shika and Near trailing behind.

"Temari, we have ten minutes to get to the bottom before lunch... what a drag…" Shikamaru sighed, starting to go a little faster.

"Alright; don't worry, we'll make it."

Next are Neji and TenTen!!

"Finally, we've made it to the top of the mountain," TenTen sighed as they were strapping in.

"I know… it's already 11:45! We'll have to move fast if we want to get any boarding done before lunch…" Neji replied, standing up. "Ready?"

"Yup. Let's go."

So they took off down a medium-difficulty trail. What they didn't know was that this trail led to the other side of the mountain… oops… Well, the entire way down Neji and TenTen were weaving in and out of each other, occasionally breaking off to each go off a tiny jump. When they reached the bottom…

"Uh, Neji? Where are we?" TenTen asked, looking around.

"I don't know… let's check the map," Neji replied.

"… I… I think we're on the other side of the mountain…" TenTen said, dumbfounded.

"How did that happen?!" Neji exclaimed, looking for a way back.

"… It looks like the only way back is to take this trail down to this chairlift…"

"We'll be lucky if we make it back on time…"

"Oh well," TenTen sighed, starting off towards a lift line. "Let's go."

"We have to be more careful with the stuff we do… we seem to always get screwed…" Neji muttered, joining her in line.

"At least we get to spend more time with each other," TenTen murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and that's _so_ much fun," Neji said sarcastically.

TenTen smiled and playfully punched him in the shoulder. Eventually they reached the top of the chairlift and raced down the trail to the next chairlift.

"Wow, the view is beautiful from up here…" TenTen mused, looking around once they were on.

"Uh-huh," Neji agreed, leaning against the arm rest. "This is gonna take forever."

"So… can you think of anything to talk about?" TenTen asked a little while later.

"… Are you guys _really_ going to try and find Lee a girlfriend?"

TenTen laughed. "I don't know; I guess we could try. The best place would be either the mall or the beach."

"Is that it? Are those the only other places we're going?" Neji inquired, putting his arm around her.

"No. We're also going to an amusement park, I think. But I think after that…"

"It was cool of Tsunade to let us go…"

"Yeah. Too bad for Sakura and Ino… Sakura is in medical training and Ino had a bunch of missions to cover."

"And Shino didn't want to come… he said it would be boring and he needed to work on his bug collection," Neji said, yawning. "What about Chouji? Do you know why he didn't come?"

"I can't remember… oh wait! I think it was because he was helping Ino out with her missions… is that everybody?" TenTen replied.

"… I think so… Yup, that's everybody."

"At least we're away from Gai-sensei for a while… we needed a break."

"Definitely. It's nice not having him and Lee act like freakish clones."

"… How does Gaara act when it's just you two? Any different?" TenTen wondered.

"Nope. Same as usual… I still feel bad for Kiba… how did he get stuck with Lee?" Neji asked, using his byakugan to see how much farther.

"We all called our partners early; those two were the only ones on missions and not there, so they got stuck together," TenTen looked at Neji. "How much farther?"

"Not much." Neji checked his watch. "We're going to have to go straight to the lodge."

"Fine by me… all this waiting has made me hungry."

And last but not least… Gaara!

_Finally this hellish chair ride is over… _Gaara thought, getting ready to get off. Then he glanced at L. _He doesn't look like he wants to go with them… But I don't know how good he is… _

"Hey you… L?" Gaara said as they were getting off.

L turned to look at them once they were out of the way. "Yes?"

"How good are you?"

"I have been snowboarding for five years now."

"Want to race down that double diamond?"

"… Ok."

"Want to make it interesting?" Gaara inquired as they strapped in.

"What do you mean by 'interesting'? Like rules?" L asked, staring blankly at him.

"Like a bet."

"Oh… well…" L started, but was interrupted.

"L! What are you doing?" Light called, waiting at the top of a blue trail with Misa clinging to him.

"I am going with him. I am too good to go with you," L replied, standing up alongside Gaara.

"Fine! We don't need you! Misa and Light are better off without you!" Misa yelled turning and dragging Light down the trail.

"Bet or no?"

"What would this bet be?" L inquired.

"… If I win… you have to sit normally on the chair ride back up," Gaara stated as he checked his backpack to make sure Cookie Monster wouldn't fall out.

"And if I win… what is a suitable dare?" L thought for a while. "How about you must wear one of those spiky pink snowboarding caps down the next trail? Is that sufficient?"

"You're on," Gaara replied, and the race started.

Gaara turned off the trail and went through the trees, weaving in and out. L stayed on the very edge of the trail, carving into the side of the mountain. L almost crashed into a skier, but was able to get out of the way in the last second; Gaara on the other hand had dashed out of the trees and was about twenty feet ahead of L.

_I cannot allow him to beat me! _L thought, as he crouched lower to gain more speed.

_I am not wearing any more pink… _Gaara told himself, also crouching down to be sure of his victory.

L managed to catch up, but it wasn't in time. Both snowboarders undid their bindings and hoped on the chair lift (they never have to wait, but TenTen and Neji always do… hm…). Gaara glared at him when L tried to sit like he normally does and practically had to force him to sit normally.

"This is so strange," L said when Gaara finally succeeded.

"Deal with it," Gaara replied, pulling Cookie Monster out.

"… Where did you get him?" L inquired, trying to keep his mind off of his falling IQ.

"He destroyed our campsite and my friends thought he looked like me, even though I don't think he does. They all wanted to keep him and I got stuck with him," Gaara explained, and then turned to look at L. "… He looks like you though."

"… He looks more like you. You're circles under your eyes are darker than mine," L observed, taking out a strawberry (L is also an insomniac).

"… whatever," Gaara muttered, and again got ready to get off the chairlift.

"What trail should we do next?" L asked, happy to not have to sit 'abnormally' again. "And no more of these bets."

"I'm going backcountry. You can come if you want," Gaara replied, pointing to the rope with the sign 'OFF LIMITS'.

"I thought people were not allowed back there," L stated.

"You're only not allowed if ski patrol catches you," Gaara said, starting towards the rope. "You coming or not?"

"… Ok. Is it fun?"

"More fun than any of the real trails."

So, they took off down the trail. L almost started an avalanche after he jumped off a rock and onto a huge pile of snow, while Gaara almost rode into a tree because of all of the rocks preventing him from turning. They were about halfway down when they spotted ski patrol following them.

"Crap," Gaara muttered, picking up speed.

"Shouldn't we stop?" L asked, coming up alongside him.

"No, we'll get in trouble. Just avoid him," Gaara replied, heading for a group of trees.

"I do not think this is a good idea… and he is getting closer…" L murmured, following Gaara.

L and Gaara were able to make it to the bottom without being caught, however, when they got to the bottom, they could not outrun him.

"You two are in a lot of trouble," the ski patrol said, grabbing each of them and leading them to the ski patrol base.

_… That was fun… I wonder how much 'trouble' we are in? I have never been in trouble before… This will be interesting… _L thought, looking over to Gaara. _I wonder if he knows a way out of this…_

_Damn, I never thought I would get caught… _Gaara cursed in his head. _Aw crap, when Temari finds out she's going to kill me… oh well, maybe I can get out of this… _

Will Gaara and L escape? And what will happen when everyone meets for lunch? Find out next chapter!!


	14. Chapter 14

No author's note this time! Yay....... Wait, isn't this an author's note? O.o Aw, never mind, so while I'm here… I would like to thank timmy102 and Rainy Soshi again for their ideas which were used in this chapter. We'll start off with Hinata and Kiba …

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ok… where is everybody?" Kiba asked, looking at his watch.

"I don't know… it's not like them to be late…" Hinata replied, looking around the lodge.

"Except Naruto and Sasuke… but I seriously wish they would get here 'cause I'm starving," Kiba whined, looking at the food.

"They'll be here soon… look, there's Shika and Temari now," Hinata said, waving. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi Hinata, Kiba, sorry we're late… hey, where is everyone?" Temari asked, looking around.

"We don't know. It's not like Naruto to miss a meal though… wonder what happened?" Kiba replied, checking his phone. "It's 1:15 already."

"Don't worry about him; here he comes…" Shikamaru sighed, and everyone turned towards the door.

"GUYS! GUYS I DID IT! I BEAT SASUKE!!!" Naruto screamed, bursting through the door with Lee immediately behind him.

"Good job, Naruto! … but where's Sasuke?" Kiba exclaimed, giving him a high five.

"He went off to find his own instructor," Lee replied, throwing his coat on the table. "Cause Itachi was our coach."

"Itachi?! His brother?!" Hinata gasped, confused. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but I won! Let's celebrate with some food!" Naruto cheered, heading for the food court.

"Oh no, Naruto. We have to wait for everyone else," Shikamaru said, grabbing the back of his shirt.

"But where is everybody? I'm getting worried…" Temari mused, checking her watch.

"Hey guys, guess what? I beat Naru--" Sasuke called as he walked in.

"No way, Sas_gay_, I beat _you_!" Naruto cried walking towards him.

"We don't know that, do we now _baka_? We separated, remember?" Sasuke replied, getting angry.

"No fighting!" Lee said, pulling them away from each other. "We'll just change it a bit—you two will just race down the bunny hill and first to the bottom wins!"

"Deal," both agreed, starting to head outside.

"Wait! _After_ lunch… where is everybody??" Temari scolded, starting to pace around the floor.

We'll check on Neji and TenTen…

"WHY DO WE ALWAYS GET SO LOST?!" TenTen screamed, pulling over to the side of the trail and checking her watch. "We're already late, it's 1:03 now!"

"Let's see where we are…" Neji replied, activating his byakugan. "Good news, once we make it to the bottom the lodge is only a short walk away."

"Finally! They better have waited for us…" TenTen muttered, starting to pull away.

"Yeah, I'm starving…" Neji added, following.

They raced down the rest of the trail, un-strapped their bindings, and ran toward the lodge.

"Sorry we're so late!" TenTen exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

"We were starting to get worried! Are you guys ok?" Hinata asked, watching them gasp for breath.

"We're fine, we just kept getting lost…" Neji replied, looking around. "Someone's missing…"

"Gaara still isn't back yet. He's probably messing around in backcountry," Kiba answered, shaking his head.

"I'm HUNGRY!" Naruto yelled, slumping down further in his chair.

Temari looked at Shika. "Should we go look for him?"

"I'll go, you and the others start getting food 'cause the line is enormous," Shika replied, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll find him."

"Ok… be careful," Temari called after him. _Seriously, what has gotten into him??_

_This will be a good chance for me to talk to him about tomorrow… better hope he doesn't kill me…_Shika thought as he walked out of the lodge.

Let's check on Gaara and L, shall we?

"You guys are in a lot of trouble. What, did we not see or just ignore the bright orange 'Out-of-Bounds' sign?" the ski patrol officer sneered, shoving them into the office. "We have a couple of trespassers."

"Perfect," another man called, and came out. "Put them in the back room until Brian shows up. He has to punish them."

"Ok," the man pointed Gaara and L to another room. "Wait in there."

After they were inside, the man slammed the door.

"So… what do we do now?" L asked, sitting down (abnormally of course).

"I don't know… let me think…" Gaara muttered, leaning against the wall. _Damn, it's already one o'clock. Temari is going to kill me… how do I get out of this? _

"There are no windows, the door is locked, and there are two, possibly three ski patrol officers outside the door… what to do?" L muttered, biting his nail.

"…Any ideas? I can pick the lock but those morons outside would see us as soon as we tried to leave…" Gaara told L, watching him.

"So we need a distraction? Hm…" L thought for a moment. "Is… Cookie Monster still with you?"

"I forgot about him…" Gaara smirked, opening his backpack, with the raccoon leaping out for freedom. "I must have closed the bag when we were trying to run away…"

"He shall serve as our distraction, and I remember the way to the door so it will be a fast escape. Will he come if you call him so he will not be left behind?"

"… Probably. Ok, let's go." Gaara walked over to the door, pulled out a tool he had fastened himself for this particular reason, and got to work. Within a minute, the door gave a little click. Gaara picked up Cookie Monster and looked at him.

"You just run around and don't let them catch you. Come when I whistle, ok?" He whistled, hoping the raccoon would understand. "Alright, show time…"

Gaara slid the door open carefully and pushed Cookie Monster outside.

(Cookie Monster's perspective… YAY! translated by me to English!)

I sat there for a second looking around, until I spotted the man in the red thing in a chair. I run toward him, because he is the same color as that guy's fur who carries me around everywhere. Maybe he knows where my guy went! I jump on to his lap and look at him, and he looks funny. This man has bushy things that look like caterpillars over his eyes… Hey! That weird green guy that my person doesn't like has things like those… I wonder if they come off??? I started scratching at them, but they won't _budge_!

"… I don't hear--" Gaara started but was cut off by a yelp from outside the door.

"Let's go see…" L said, but Gaara was already starting out the door.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!" The ski patrol officer cried, trying to keep Cookie Monster from clawing at his eyebrows.

"Frank, what's wro—WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THAT?" The other ski patrol officer yelled, trying to grab at Cookie Monster to pull him away but the raccoon was too fast for him.

As this was going on, Gaara and L made their way towards the entrance. Once the door was open and they had each grabbed their boards, Gaara whistled and Cookie Monster turned his head toward the noise. _That sounds familiar… where have I heard that weird noise before… oh right! That guy made that noise before I ended up out here… it must be him! Yay! Bye peoples! _Cookie Monster hopped of Frank's face and ran towards the source of the 'mysterious' noise. Once he saw Gaara, he hopped into his arms and out they went.

"… I do not think I will be venturing out into the backcountry area for a while," L said as they ran towards the chairlifts.

"Yeah, we can't be caught again. They'll remember us," Gaara replied, putting Cookie Monster back in the backpack with his furry head sticking out.

"I agree… I see Light and Misa and I think I'm going to rejoin them, but it was very nice to meet you and we had quite an adventure that I shall not be forgetting," L said, smiling.

"I'll be in the lodge for a while if you get bored of them," Gaara replied, checking his watch. "Damn I'm late…"

Gaara stood there for a moment as L left before he spotted Shikamaru heading towards him.

"There you are… where have you been? You're giving your sister a heart attack," Shika said once he had reached him.

"Nowhere, I just lost track of time," Gaara replied, giving him a weird look. "So… why were _you_ looking for me?"

"Because I thought your sister could keep the rest of the gang under control better than I could and I knew where to find you," Shikamaru answered as they started to head towards the lodge. "You were caught out-of-bounds, weren't you?"

"The _real_ reason? You've been acting funny for a few days now," Gaara demanded, stopping.

"Ok, ok. I knew you knew something was up… the real reason I came was so I could talk to you one-on-one about something," Shikamaru said, turning toward him.

Gaara gave him the 'spit-it-out' look so he continued, growing less and less confident by the minute. "It's about your sister. Tomorrow, I was—I was planning on proposing to her." Shikamaru used every ounce of willpower not to cringe as he waited for Gaara to reply. _Well, I said it, so it's too late to turn back now… I hope he doesn't try to kill me…_

Gaara stared blankly back at him, trying to absorb what he just heard. _Did he just say he was going to PROPOSE to Temari?! Gotta give him some credit to have the balls but… DAMN… and he said it to my face… what to do… I could kill him now but there are too many people…But I CANNOT have him as a relative… I need to consult Kankuro… When did he say he was proposing? Tomorrow? That doesn't give me a lot of time… What to say… _"… tomorrow you said?"

"Y—yes," Shikamaru replied, unsure if this was good or bad.

"I see…" Gaara murmured, starting toward the lodge again.

"Wai—" Shika started, but then stopped and followed Gaara silently. _What am I thinking? If I say anything he could change his mind and decide to kill me… _

"_THERE_ YOU ARE!" Temari yelled as Gaara and Shika entered the lodge. "Where _were_ you?!"

"I lost track of time," Gaara replied, throwing everything on an empty chair at the table except his backpack and heading for the food court.

Temari sighed and looked at Shika. "Where was he _really_?"

"He was just standing by the chairlift talking to some guy," Shikamaru replied, looking around the table at everyone's food.

"Huh… that strange…" Temari mused, but then smiled. "You may as well go get your food, too. We've been waiting but I don't know how much longer everyone can wait."

"I will wait as long as it takes," Lee said, standing up. "In the meantime, I'll do push-ups!"

"Hurry up, Shikamaru! I'm sooooo hungry!" Naruto whined, staring at his food drooling.

"I'm going, and Lee you're weird. You guys could start—" Shika started to reply, but was cut off.

"HEY, CAN'T YOU READ? NO PETS!" Someone yelled, and everyone turned to look.

"Oh _crap_… bet that's Gaara," Shika muttered, following Neji, Naruto, and Temari who were already running towards the yelling.

"He's not bothering anyone; now back off before I kick your ass," Gaara replied, turning and facing the man.

"I don't care. The rule is no pets and that means whatever _it_ is you have in there," The man said, reaching out to take Gaara's backpack.

"Don't even think about it," Gaara hissed, taking a step back and remembering that he left his gourd behind.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Temari asked, walking towards the man.

"Are you with him?" The man asked, pointing at Gaara.

"I'm going to—" Gaara started, but was held back by Neji and Naruto.

"Chill out dude, your sister and Shika will handle it," Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, here I'll get your food and bring it to the table and I'll take Cookie Monster, too," Neji added, grabbing the tray Gaara had made and the backpack and leaving.

"….. Ok, fine. But make sure you keep that _thing_ under control," the man warned, and left in a huff.

"How did you do that!?" Naruto asked when Shika and Temari turned toward them.

"That's our secret," Temari replied, smiling. "He was pretty cool, he just doesn't want to get in trouble with the managers, so make sure that he stays in the bag at all times, ok?"

"Whatever," Gaara murmured, heading back toward the table.

"Wait up, Gaara!" Naruto cried, chasing after him.

"What did you and Gaara talk about?" Temari inquired as her and Shika headed after them.

"Nothing, I just had to ask him a question, that's all," Shika replied, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"HUH? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FOOD, GUYS???!!!!" Naruto yelled when they reached the table.

"What? Naruto, its right—" TenTen started then looked down. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"All we did was look to see what was going on with you guys and I guess something happened when we weren't looking," Hinata said, looking around at all the plates. Everyone's tray was empty.

"I had put Cookie Monster down…" Neji replied, looking towards the bag. Sure enough, Cookie Monster was out of the bag looking at everyone with big innocent yellow eyes.

What everyone failed to notice, as they scolded poor innocent Cookie Monster, was that while they weren't paying attention a guy at the table next to them had stretched out his arm to an impossible length and _he_ stole all of the food! Said guy was wearing a straw hat, red vest with no sleeves (in the winter?!), and blue snow pants.

"Well, what are we going to do now? We are all hungry and we have no food and can't afford to buy another round," Sasuke sighed, leaning against the table.

"I guess we should probably call it a day for now… I think we've had a long day already…" Temari suggested, looking at her watch. "It's already three o'clock."

"Wait! Me and Sasuke have to finish our bet!" Naruto whined.

"Alright, let's all watch them and see how the bet plays out then we'll head home," Kiba suggested and everyone agreed.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," TenTen sighed as everyone started to head outside.

"I'll start running things to the cars! It'll be more training!" Lee exclaimed once they were outside. He started picking up skis and snowboards and running towards the cars.

"Lee! Don't you want to watch?" Neji called after him, but Lee just kept running.

"Okay, so the first person down wins. But you must use correct technique," Kiba stated, standing in front of Naruto and Sasuke. "Here's how it will work. Gaara will watch Sasuke and judge how well his snowboarding technique is and Shikamaru will judge how well Naruto's skiing technique is. The first one to the bottom wins only _if_ their technique is correct, second person will win if their technique is correct and the winner's isn't. Understood?"

"Let's go!" Naruto cried, turning towards the chairlift to the bunny hill.

"You are going down," Sasuke replied, following him.

Eventually, Naruto and Sasuke made it to the top and began to get ready. TenTen counted down from three and they were off. On their way down, Sasuke cut off four people and Naruto narrowly escaped colliding with someone. Sasuke ended up making it down first, however…

"Ha! I beat you, Naruto!" Sasuke bragged as he un-strapped his snowboard.

"Not unless you did it right!" Naruto replied, looking at Gaara. "Did he?"

Everyone's attention was on Gaara as he thought about it. "…No. He just went in practically a straight line without turning _or_ slowing down. Correct form is being able to link your turns smoothly and efficiently."

Everyone turned toward Shika to see how Naruto did. "Naruto's form was pretty much spot on. Naruto is the winner!"

"Ha! You loose Sasuke! Now you have to give yourself a SUPER ATOMIC WEDGIE!!!" Naruto exclaimed, dancing around.

"That's _so_ not fair," Sasuke muttered as he walked back towards the car.

"C'mon Sasuke, you lost fair and square," Kiba said as he tried to catch up.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Hinata called so he could hear her over his dance/cheer.

"Alright everyone, time to go!" Temari called out, guiding everyone toward the parking lot.

After putting all their equipment into the cars, the gang had an uneventful drive home to their cabin. Once they arrived…

"What does everyone want to eat?" Shika asked as everyone was getting out of their cars.

"Pizza!" Naruto called out.

"Naruto, we had pizza yesterday. How about sandwiches?" Neji suggested, stretching.

"That sounds perfect!" Lee agreed.

"Everyone ok with that?" Temari asked and everyone nodded. "Ok, I'll find a sheet of paper inside and everyone can write down what they want."

The gang slowly made their way inside and settled down. Temari is on the phone with a local deli giving them the very specific orders, Shika and Neji are playing Shogi, Lee, Naruto, and Kiba are playing Mario Party, Hinata is in the shower, TenTen is watching the Shogi match and the others play Mario Party, Sasuke is sitting in the corner sulking, and Gaara is reading while Cookie Monster on his lap, eating (you guessed it) peanut butter.

"Ok, they said the order should be ready in about 45 minutes," Temari announced.

"Whatever," Shikamaru replied, making his next move. "I think everyone is good 'til then. Oh, and Sasuke, when are we going to see that wedgie?"

"Oh yeah, c'mon Sasuke!" Neji added.

"You may-as-well get it over with," Kiba said, grinning.

"Fine!" Sasuke groaned, standing. Within a minute, his black boxers with red hearts on them were over the back of his head and covering his face up to his nose. "Happy?"

Everyone roared with laughter and started taking pictures. Hinata managed to come out of the bathroom in time to see him before he returned his boxers to normal.

"Since you're already embarrassed, Sasuke, why don't you tell us what your favorite toy was that Itachi broke?" Naruto inquired, grinning.

"No! I won't tell you!" Sasuke replied in a huff as he sat back down.

"Can we guess?" TenTen asked. "I bet it was… a doll of some kind…"

"What would be that embarrassing that he wouldn't tell us?" Temari asked out loud.

"What are some girly toys?" Neji asked. "Hm… there's Barbie but I don't think that's it…"

"NO! It was _not_ Barbie!" Sasuke yelled, glaring. "And I'm NOT telling!"

"I used to have a bunch of My Little Pony dolls…" Hinata said, blushing. "That couldn't be it, right?"

Everyone turned towards Sasuke as his face turned bright red, prompting a fresh wave of laughter from everyone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Will Sasuke ever be able to live down the My Little Pony doll? Will Shika manage to propose without being killed? Will the gang ever get their SANDWICHES? All these questions will be answered…. In the next chapter!!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my story! The songs used and everything else is copyrighted to the original artist (not me).

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"It's been about a half hour," Temari called from inside the bathroom. "Who wants to go pick up the sandwiches?"

"I'll go," Kiba replied, standing up and stretching. "It's not like these two are going to beat me anyway."

"You cheat, that's why!" Naruto exclaimed, pouting. "And you took my character! I'm always Yoshi!"

"Fine, you guys can start a new game," Kiba said, grabbing the money from the counter.

"I'm Yoshi!" Naruto called, starting up the new game.

"I want to be the mushroom guy!" Lee added, choosing Toad.

"You _would_ want to be the mushroom guy…" Kiba muttered, leaving. "I'll be right back!"

"Hurry up!" Neji yelled after him.

"Can I play guys?" TenTen asked, walking over and grabbing the controller Kiba used. "I want to be the monkey!"

"Alright," Lee and Naruto said, starting the game.

"I beat you again, Neji," Shikamaru sighed, leaning back. "Face it, you'll never beat me."

"Let's play again. I think I've thought of a way to beat you," Neji replied, smirking.

"Ok, but let's at least make this worth something…" Shikamaru agreed. "How about loser has to sing _and_ dance the Macarena."

"Dude, that is so lame… but ok, if that's what you want. You're going to look so stupid," Neji replied.

"Temari, look what I found!" Hinata called from in the kitchen.

"What? Is it cool?" Temari asked, walking to her side.

"There's a dance club about a half and hour away! _And_ there is a karaoke machine! Can we go?" Hinata replied, pointing to her laptop screen.

"You know, that actually sounds fun… I think everyone would be up to that after the day we had," Temari answered, laughing. "We'll ask everyone when we're eating."

"I'm going out to make a call," Gaara muttered to himself, scooping up Cookie Monster. "You probably need to go outside anyway."

Gaara slipped out the door un-noticed and put Cookie Monster down. He took out his cell phone and dialed Kankuro's number.

"Hey Bro, what's up?" Kankuro said through the phone.

"Is there any way you could come up here?" Gaara inquired, watching Cookie Monster chase a bug around the yard.

"Why? What's going on up there?" Kankuro asked, smirking.

"Are you ready for this? Tomorrow, Shikamaru is going to propose to our sister," Gaara said. "We cannot let this happen."

"No way! I cannot believe… wait… how do you know?" Kankuro questioned.

"He told me."

"Whoa, he _told_ you? Is that kid asking for death?" Kankuro laughed. "Ok, tomorrow you said? It's _possible_… you know what; I bet I could make it there tonight. I'll make up some BS story about how you need help with something. They'll let me go."

"Alright, let's let him be surprised though, huh? I think it'll be more fun that way," Gaara replied, smirking. "I'll text you if we leave the house."

"Sounds good. By the way, what have I missed?"

Gaara thought about the dress incident and cringed. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh… I'm sure there is _something_… I'll find out, you know I will. See you."

Gaara hung up the phone and called Cookie Monster over. As he was heading inside, Kiba pulled up with bags and bags of sandwiches and chips.

"Hey, can you give me a hand?" Kiba called, getting out of the car.

"Sure."

"Crap, how are we going to open the door?" Kiba asked as the approached the closed door with their hands filled with bags. Gaara began kicking the door until finally Hinata opened it.

"Finally! Kiba it took you long enough!" Naruto yelled, running over and ambushing them.

"Hey! Watch it, Naruto! You're going to make us drop something!" Kiba scolded.

"Bring the stuff over here, guys. We'll dole everything out from the kitchen," Temari called, clearing the table.

"I'll do it," Kiba said, swatting Naruto away from everything. "So this is… Turkey bacon guacamole? Ew.."

"That's mine!" Lee exclaimed grabbing that and the Dill Pickled flavor chips and walked over to the couch.

"Ok, next is the Veggie sub? Hinata, is this yours?"

"Yes," Hinata replied, taking that and the Classic potato chips.

"Um, the 5 Meat Stack? The Honey-Ham and Swiss? And the Tuna Melt?"

Gaara, TenTen, and Shika all grabbed their sandwiches and chips and headed into the other room.

"That leaves Turkey Ranch and Swiss, Classic Italian, Steakhouse Beef Dip, Baja Chicken with Bacon and my Prime Rib Cheesesteak."

Temari, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto grabbed theirs and they all joined the rest by the TV where _Step Brothers_ was playing.

"Ok guys, what do you think about going to a dance club tonight?" Temari asked at a commercial.

"Wait, speaking of dance…" Shika muted the TV and looked over toward Neji. "Neji, you lost. Time to dance."

"What does he have to do? Should I get the video camera?" Kiba asked, standing up.

"He has to dance and sing the Macarena." Shika said.

"I'm getting the camera. Make sure he doesn't start without me," Kiba said, running to his room.

When Kiba returned, all eyes were focused on Neji, whose glare was focused on Shika. Finally, after prompting from Gaara, Neji began…

"I am not trying to seduce you." (Everyone tries not to start laughing yet; they all want to hear him)  
When I dance they call me Macarena  
and the boys they say que estoy buena.  
They all want me, they can't have me,  
so they all come and dance beside me.  
Move with me, chant with me,  
and if you're good I'll take you home with me.  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena (Give your body pleasure, Macarena)  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena (Because your body is for giving it pleasure and good things)  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Hey Macarena! Ay! (x2)  
Now don't you worry about my boyfriend  
The boy who's name is Vitorino  
Ha! I don't want him, can't stand him  
He was no good so I, ha, ha, ha!  
Now come on, what was I supposed to do?  
He was out of town and his two friends were so fine  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Hey Macarena! Ay! (x2)  
Ay! Ay! (x3)  
I am not trying to seduce you  
Ay!  
M-M-Macarena  
M-M-Macarena  
M-M-Macarena (x2)  
Macaren, Macaren, Macaren, Macarena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Hey Macarena! Ay! (x2)  
Come and find me, my name is Macarena  
Always at the party con las chicas que son buena  
Come join me, dance with me  
And all you fellows chant along with me  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Hey Macarena! Ay! (x5)

"I got it! I got the entire thing!" Kiba howled, rolling on the ground after putting the camera carefully on the table.

"Wow, you don't realize how long the song is until… well… who cares! That was the best freaking thing I've seen all day!" Sasuke roared, doubled over.

"Encore, Encore!" Naruto and Temari chanted, tears streaking down their faces.

"Neji, should I show my dad?" Hinata cried, laughing.

"What was the bet?" Gaara asked, recovering from his laughing fit.

"That… that… that he could beat me in Shogi," Shikamaru managed to reply through attacks of laughter. "Isn't that great?"

"Wow, that is the dumbest thing ever!" TenTen added, wiping tears from her face. "Ok, ok. So what were you saying before, Temari?"

"Everyone get ready, we're going to a dance club! And it has a karaoke bar!" Temari announced, smirking. "Be glad Neji, we could have made you do it there."

"No way," Neji hissed, walking to his bag to get a change of clothes.

"Count me out," Gaara said, grabbing his book and heading towards the windowsill.

"Gaara, you are coming whether you like it or not," Temari replied, snatching the book from him. "Or I rip it up that way you don't know how it ends."

"Fine," Gaara growled, standing up and sticking his phone in his pocket. "But I'm not singing or dancing."

"You will Gaara, don't worry," Neji muttered, sneering. _All I need is to get a few beers in him without Temari noticing… He'll jump up to sing… _

"Is everyone ready?" Hinata asked, smiling.

So, everyone got in their cars and hit the road. Neji, Temari, TenTen, Sasuke, and Kiba were driving. How much trouble could they get in in a measly half hour? Well…

"So Gaara, like my dance?" Neji asked, reaching into the back and grabbing two beers then tossing one to Gaara.

"I don't know how you agreed to do that," Gaara replied, opening the can and taking a gulp. "I would never agree to something like that."

"I honestly thought I knew how to beat him," Neji said, internally smirking. _You don't have to agree… _

"I wonder how Cookie Monster is going to behave while we are gone…" Gaara wondered, grabbing another beer from the back. "Do you want another one?"

"No, I shouldn't. And he better not wreck our stuff…" Neji replied, concentrating on keeping up with Temari.

While Gaara was working on his second can, he sent a text to Kankuro with the location of the dance club they were heading to.

In grand total, Gaara downed four beers. _Four_. Wonder how that's going to affect him…

"We're going to have so much fun! It'll be good to unwind," Temari said, messing with the radio. "Where's some good music?"

"Temari, watch the road please," Shikamaru pleaded, trying to grab the wheel.

"I am, don't be such a worry wart," Temari replied, swerving into the left lane so she had more room to speed up.

_What am I setting myself up for...? _Shika thought, closing his eyes. _I wonder what Gaara is planning… there is no way he is ok with what I told him._

"We _are_ going to dance, you know that right baby?" Temari inquired, smiling at him.

"Whatever you want, babe," Shikamaru replied, sighing.

"Oh! Do you know what would be fun? A duet!" Temari exclaimed.

"_Seriously_? Temari, I don't—" Shika started, but was cut off.

"Too bad, you are getting up on that stage." Temari ordered, laughing. "And if you don't want to do a duet, then you're singing solo! Man this will be fun!"

"So, you seem excited," TenTen said, smiling. "You like dancing?"

"It's fun… and this place seems awesome," Hinata replied. "I am so happy I brought a dress for something like this."

"Yeah, me too," TenTen agreed. "You going to sing at all?"

"I don't know… it depends how many people are there," Hinata replied, blushing.

"You have a good voice, Hinata. It would be a shame if we didn't get to hear it," TenTen encouraged. "I think I'm going to try and get Neji up there with me."

"That's a good idea! That way I'm not alone, Kiba will come up with me!" Hinata exclaimed, excited.

"Do you know what else would be fun? A contest between all the guys to see who the best singer is. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shika and Lee. Well, Gaara probably wouldn't do it, but the others would put on a really good show," TenTen said.

"We can ask them when we get there," Hinata agreed.

"I am so not looking forward to this," Sasuke muttered, going as slow as possible and still being able to follow TenTen.

"Oh, come on Sasuke! Can't you just not be emo for one night?" Naruto cried, smirking.

"What are you talking about? I just don't like dancing!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Whatever, you are such a kill-joy," Naruto murmured, leaning back in his seat.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing… but are you seriously just going to sit there and do nothing?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, turning on the radio. "Discussion over."

"Are you going to sing, Kiba?" Lee asked, fixing his hair (which has mysteriously grown back along with his eyebrows).

"I don't know… I have a feeling Hinata will want me to," Kiba sighed. "What about you?"

"I am going to sing my favorite song!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah? And what song is that?" Kiba asked, smiling.

"It will be a surprise!" Lee replied.

"Ok, ok, calm down," Kiba muttered. "What are you doing?!"

"I will need energy to be able to perform," Lee answered, chugging a Monster Energy Drink.

"No, Lee, stop!" Kiba ordered, trying to drive and grab the can from him at the same time and being unsuccessful.

"Ok, I'm ready now!" Lee replied, starting to shake.

"Good thing we are almost there…" Kiba sighed, speeding up a little.

"Ok, so who wants to go first?" Shikamaru asked once they were inside.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and they saw somebody was already onstage. So, everybody took a seat at the bar and watched as others danced and the music started. They couldn't make out what the person looked like, only that it was a guy.

"I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)  
I think your special what's behind your back (yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)  
(Take 'em to the bridge)  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(Take 'em to the chorus)  
[Chorus] Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get yo' sexy on  
[Repeat 6 times]  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them mother f**kers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  
Take em' to the bridge  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
[Chorus]  
I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother f**kers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact  
Take em' to the chorus  
[Chorus]"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Who is the mystery singer? Who will get up and sing? And more importantly, WHAT will they sing? Find out next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait! But here it is! Two quick things: NONE of the songs are mine, they are copyrighted to their respective artists and **BONUS** points to anyone who can name every song and artist!!! Now, without further adeu, Dun dun dun dun! Showtime!

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The crowd roared with applause as the song ended. The figure onstage bowed as the lights came on, which revealed…

"No way! It's Kankuro!" Naruto exclaimed, cheering.

"Kankuro? What's he doing here?" Temari wondered as he hopped offstage and headed towards them.

"Hey broooo, whas-up?" Gaara called, stumbling towards Kankuro.

"Whoa dude, what's up with you?" Kankuro laughed, catching him before he fell.

"Noothin," Gaara replied, shoving Kankuro off and stammering towards the stage. "It's mah turn now; Imma better singer than you anyways."

"How drunk is he?" Kankuro asked, turning towards the group.

"Drunk? He can't be drunk!" Temari cried.

"He had four beers in the car," Neji smirked, leaning against the bar. "This should be fun."

"Neji! Did you do that on purpose?!" TenTen exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey! It was just to loosen him up!" Neji protested, trying to block TenTen's onslaught of punches.

"How did you guys get alcohol past Temari?" Kankuro asked, grinning.

"It doesn't matter because I'm throwing it all away before we leave here!" Temari growled.

"So Kankuro, why are you here? Did something bad happen?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Yeah man, what's up?" Kiba added.

_Gaara must have called him,_ Shikamaru thought. _Damn, I'm going to have to find a way to keep them away tomorrow… _

"Hey guys! Gaara's on!" Lee shouted, pointing at the stage.

Really familiar music started to play, and everyone in the group's jaw dropped when they realized what song it was…

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt **(Yes… Gaara DOES rip his shirt off O.O)  
**So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing **(Starts doing the finger point)**

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk **(Struts imaginary catwalk surprisingly well-balanced for his state)**  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat **(Steals some guys hat, puts it on, then throws it)**  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk **(More catwalk, slightly less balanced, and yes he is shaking his 'tushy')**  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean **(Repeat, getting more clumbsy)**  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love **(Moved on to some weird hip-wiggling thing)**  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song."

Everyone cheered and clapped when Gaara was finished, except his friends who were all staring open-mouthed and wide eyed at the stage. Gaara went to bow and fell face-first off the stage.

Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari were the first ones over there to help him. They found him laughing his ass off while rolling around.

"How did I get on the ceiling?" Gaara asked.

"You're on the floor, bro," Kankuro replied as they helped him up.

"Gaara, that was the best thing I ever saw! We should've brought the camera!" Naruto exclaimed as they were guiding him toward a chair near the bar.

"You are in so much shit tomorrow!" Temari yelled in his ear, half throwing him into the chair.

"OW! That hurt," Gaara mumbled, stretching out. "And why does emo boy look more emoey than ever?"

"Shut up drunk-face," Sasuke growled.

"Okey dokey," Gaara replied, saluting and then passing out.

"Wow he's a useless drunk," Kiba commented, shaking his head.

"Well at least now we don't have to worry about him," TenTen replied, sighing.

"So, who's going next?" Naruto asked.

"I'll go. I'm gonna be great!" Kiba replied, heading for the stage.

"Bet you twenty bucks that the song has the word 'dog' somewhere in it," Kankuro said to Neji.

"You're on. I don't think he would be that obvious," Neji replied, shaking his hand.

"C'mon Temari, calm down. This can't be the worst thing he's ever done," Shika whispered, hugging her.

"I know. It's just so frustrating!" Temari sighed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Want to dance? Will it make you feel better?" Shika inquired, grabbing her hand.

"But what about—?" Temari protested, looking at Gaara.

"He's passed out; he'll be fine," Shikamaru insisted, leading her to the dance floor.

"Hey Lee, you should be dancing!" TenTen exclaimed, hitting him on the back.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"You said you wanted to find a girl; dancing is one of the best opportunities. Go get 'em!" TenTen encouraged, pushing him into the crowd.

"TenTen… are you sure that's a good idea?" Hinata wondered.

"Why not? What's the worst that can happen?" TenTen shrugged, turning to Sasuke. "Now what's up _your_ ass tonight?"

"I don't know; he's been that way since we were driving here," Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Just leave me alone!" Sasuke snarled, resting his head on his arms.

"Kiba's turn!" Neji shouted, and everyone turned towards the stage.

"Hey Daddy!!  
Oh yeah  
Well I am a big dog daddy you know my face and the joint starts rockin when  
I walk in the place  
The band starts stompin those rhythm guitars. And the dance floor is jumpin through the back of the bar  
Everybody looks better in the neon lights.  
When a plan comes together on a Saturday night.

Yea the parking lot is packed and that's a pretty good sign.  
I take it right in the back I don't stand in line.  
The boys all lookin and a hittin the spot  
Sayin the girls start shaking everything they got  
When a little cat momma gets ready to ride.  
I got Lincoln continental waitin right outside.

I am a big dog daddy, Yea a big dog daddy.  
Boys stand back and Girls are gettin caddy.  
Something goin down with the big dog daddy.

You gotta stay out late if you are makin the rounds cause there are a lot of good joints on the way downtown. I got some  
good buddies that can rock all night. They ain't looking for trouble but they know how to fight.

If your girl starts acting like she is one of a kind, ya grab the next one standin at the head of line.

I am a big dog daddy, Yea a big dog daddy.  
Got some miles screaming from here to Cincinnati, try to compete with the big dog daddy.

I am a big dog daddy, Yea a big dog daddy.  
Boys stand back and Girls are gettin caddy.  
Something goin down with the big dog, big dog

Big dog daddy, just big dog daddy.  
Boys stand back and Girls are gettin caddy.  
Something goin down with the big dog daddy.

Got em all screaming from here to Cincinnati, try to compete with the big dog daddy.

Let's roll……"

Kiba got some applause from the audience, but not nearly as much as Gaara (wonder why…). TenTen, Neji, Naruto, and Kankuro were all laughing at him. Kiba hopped off the stage; apparently oblivious to the lack of enthusiasm in his applause.

"So how was it?" Kiba asked, beaming. The group had managed to stop laughing before he reached them.

"Good, Kiba. Loved the song," Kankuro replied, smirking.

"Yeah, it was awesome," Neji and Naruto added.

"You were amazing, Kiba," Hinata whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok… step aside and let _me_ show you how it's done…" TenTen said, striding towards the stage.

"Alright Neji, you owe me!" Kankuro said, grinning and holding out his hand.

"Fine, here," Neji replied, giving him a twenty.

"What did you guys bet on?" Kiba asked.

"Whether or not your song had the word 'dog' in it," Kankuro replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I see some ladies over there who look lonely." With that, Kankuro took off.

"C'mon, Hinata, let's dance," Kiba muttered, taking her hand and leading her off.

"What should I do?" Neji whispered, looking around. Gaara was still passed out… without his shirt… "Bingo."

Neji left the club for a few minutes and returned with a bikini top, pink mesh top, ruffled shirt (think 'puffy shirt' from Seinfeld ), a disposable camera, and a permanent marker. While TenTen was singing, Neji was taking a bunch of pictures…

"You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know

And you always think  
Always speak  
Crypticly  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh (used to laugh) bout nothing (bout nothing)  
Now your plain (now your plain) boring (boring)  
I should know (I should know)  
you're not gonna change (change)

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no (Whoa)  
You, but you don't really want to go-o (Oooh)  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down (Down)

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right (When it's right)  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up (We make up)

You're hot then you're cold (Ohhhhhhhhhhhh)  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out (Oh!)  
You're up and you're down (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white (Oh!)  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really want to stay, no (Whoa)  
You, but you don't really want to go-o (Oooh)  
You're hot then you're cold (Cold)  
You're yes then you're no (No)  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down (Dooooown)"

"Hey Neji, what are you doing?" TenTen asked when she was off the stage.

"I'm creating some amazing memories," Neji replied, finishing his drawing on Gaara's chest. He had drawn male reproductive organs, a mustache, a fake message from a girl that said 'Thanks for the great time! Here's my number', a tramp stamp on his lower back, drawn in Lee eyebrows, and a bunch of other random doodles.

"You want a picture with him?" Neji asked, holding up his camera.

"Ok," TenTen went behind Gaara and gave him bunny ears. After Neji took the picture, "So, did you like my song?"

"Yeah, who was it for, you're secret lover? Cause I _know_ that wasn't about me," Neji replied, putting his arm around her.

"Actually, yeah. He's someone you know," TenTen laughed, grabbing his arm. "Now c'mon, time to leave him alone. Let's dance."

"Ok, ok. Do you know who is going up next?" Neji asked as they took a spot near Shika, Temari, Kiba, and Hinata.

"No, but I don't see Naruto so it might be him," TenTen replied.

"I took her out, it was a Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started making out, and she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husbands in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy

And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is call ID?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And you still act like you're in Freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

And that's about the time she broke up with me  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line

Why would you wish that on me?  
I never want to act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?"

Naruto hopped off the stage beaming. "Did you guys like it? Perfect, right?"

"It was so youthful, Naruto!" Lee exclaimed, running over. "So who is next?"

"I'll go, that way I can just get it over with," Neji replied, heading backstage.

"Do you know what you're going to sing yet, Hinata?" TenTen asked as they waited.

"Um… I think so. Maybe I'll go after Neji," Hinata said.

"TenTen, while Neji is singing, could I ask you for a favor?" Lee inquired, grabbing her arm. "It will only take a second."

"Ok, I guess," TenTen answered as she was being dragged away.

"Wonder what busy-brows wants?" Kiba asked, looking at Hinata. "Do you know?"

"I have no idea; do you know, Temari?" Hinata shouted over to her.

Temari couldn't hear her because she and Shika had gotten stuck in the middle of a group of people and couldn't escape.

"Oh, here goes Neji!" Naruto cried from the bar to Kiba and Hinata.

"Well it's midnight damn right  
We're wound up too tight  
I gotta fist full of whiskey  
The bottle just bit me  
Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're goin out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're screamin like demons  
And swingin from the ceilin  
I gotta fist full of fifties  
Tequila just hit me  
Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shitfaced  
We got lined up, shot down, firin back straight crown

We're goin out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

Tickin like a time bomb, drinkin till the nights gone  
Well get your hands off of this glass  
Last call my ass  
No chain no lock and this train won't stop  
We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're goin out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're goin out tonight (hey)  
To kick out every light (hey)  
Take anything we want (hey)  
Drink everything in sight (hey)  
We're going till the world stops turning (hey)  
While we burn it to the ground tonight (hey)"

"Neji, did your song have to be about drinking?" TenTen asked when she got back, frowning.

"Ooo, someone's in trouble," Kiba muttered, making Hinata laugh.

"C'mon, TenTen, it was just for fun," Neji replied, putting his arm around her. "And now you have me all to yourself for the rest of the night."

"Oh joy," TenTen replied, rolling her eyes.

"So TenTen, what did Lee want?" Hinata inquired.

"Yeah, and where did he go?" Naruto asked, joining them.

"I dunno where he went but he wanted me to give him advice on how to talk to a girl," TenTen answered. "It was actually kinda cute 'cause he looked so pathetic."

"Wow, really? That's great," Kiba said, laughing.

"Well good luck to him and any girl he tries to hit on," Neji added, starting to dance again.

"Hey guys, I don't see Temari or Shika… where did they go?" Naruto asked, searching.

"I see Temari over by Gaara, probably making sure he hasn't died to alcohol poisoning thanks to _somebody_," TenTen replied, glaring at Neji.

"Hey, it wasn't _all_ my fault," Neji said, smirking. "Hinata, aren't you going up now?"

"Oh yeah!" Hinata replied, heading off behind the stage.

"Want to get a drink, Kiba? I'm thirsty…" Naruto asked, heading for the "bar" (non-alcoholic of course ;).

"Sure," Kiba replied, following him.

"I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me, come and find me (I'm here)  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me

I'll believe all your lies, just pretend you love me  
Make believe, close your eyes, I'll be anything for you

Nothing left to make me feel, anymore  
There's only you, and everyday I need more  
If you want me, come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me

I'll believe all your lies, just pretend you love me  
Make believe, close your eyes, I'll be anything for you

I'll believe all your lies, just pretend you love me  
Make believe, close your eyes, I'll be anything for you  
Anything for you

I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need

I'll believe all your lies, just pretend you love me  
Make believe, close your eyes, I'll be anything for you

I'll believe all your lies, just pretend you love me  
Make believe, close your eyes, I'll be anything for you"

"That was awesome, Hinata!" Naruto cheered as she hopped off the stage.

"Thanks, Naruto. What did you think, Kiba?" Hinata asked, blushing.

"It was beautiful, you should be a singer," Kiba replied, kissing her forehead.

"You're exaggerating," Hinata said, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I wonder who's going up next," Naruto asked, bouncing up and down from the energy drink he just had.

"Why don't we go dance again?" Kiba whispered, leading Hinata to the dance floor.

"That was awesome, Hinata!" TenTen called as Hinata and Kiba were joining them.

"Thanks, TenTen," Hinata said, blushing again.

"Where's Naruto going?" Neji asked, pointing.

Naruto was heading over towards where Lee had gone.

"Don't tell me he's going to be Lee's wingman or something," Kiba replied, laughing. "That would be great!"

"Shh, I think Temari is up," TenTen said, turning towards the stage.

"I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
It's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited a long month she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I've got the biggest smile

Woah, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Woah, it was never my intention to brag  
And steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
Cause I've got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances never matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry that will never change  
And about forgiveness, we're supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I've passed it up now look this way

There's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Woah, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Woah, it was never my intention to brag  
And steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
Cause I've got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Woah, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Woah, it was never my intention to brag  
And steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
Cause I've got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good"

Temari jumped off the stage and headed for the group. "What do you guys think? Shika is getting ready now."

"Really? How'd you get him up there?" Kiba asked, smirking.

"I have my ways…" Temari replied, returning the smirk. "I don't know what he's going to sing, though. Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I loved the song, Temari," TenTen said, smiling.

"Thanks… so where did Naruto and Lee go?" Temari asked.

"We think Lee is trying to pick up a girl and we _think_ that Naruto went to help him," Neji replied, trying not to laugh. "I might have to go try and find them later."

"Count me in," Kiba added. "I _need_ to see that."

"Hey Lee, how's it going?" Naruto asked, slapping him on the back.

"Why doesn't anybody want to dance with me?" Lee inquired, giving him big, sad eyes.

"I don't know… but I'm here to help. Let's find us a couple of dates, huh?" Naruto replied, beaming. "It can't be too hard."

"As long as you're who I'm with  
Praise you with my dying breath  
Pull my heart out of my chest  
God I'd do anything

I'll open every car door  
I won't go out anymore  
I'll even eat off the floor  
God I'd do anything at all

I'll be there to catch you right when you fall  
I'll be there as long as you tell me when  
I'll be there until eternity ends  
You know why, cause you're worth everything

And side by side forever  
We'll be together  
It keeps getting better  
Through the desert now  
We'll laugh in the face of danger  
I'll be your lone ranger  
And you'll be my angel  
As we wave goodbye and  
Ride into the sunset  
Some things we ain't done yet  
And prove to the world  
Our love will never die at all

I'd stick my hand in the flames  
Subject myself to the pain  
I'd even sleep in the rain  
God I'd do anything

I'd cross the desert for you  
Let you beat me black and blue  
Spray paint your name on the moon  
God I'd do anything at all

I'll be there to catch you right when you fall  
I'll be there as long as you tell me when  
I'll be there until eternity ends  
You know why, cause you're worth everything

And side by side forever  
We'll be together  
It keeps getting better  
Through the desert now  
We'll laugh in the face of danger  
I'll be your lone ranger  
And you'll be my angel  
As we wave goodbye and  
Ride into the sunset  
Some things we ain't done yet  
And prove to the world  
Our love will never die at all

Yeah I'd do anything at all  
You know why?  
Cause you're worth everything

I'd do things you won't believe  
Get you a ring if you need  
Get down right here on one knee  
God I'd do anything

You know why, you know why  
Cause you're worth everything

And side by side forever  
We'll be together  
It keeps getting better  
Through the desert now  
We'll laugh in the face of danger  
I'll be your lone ranger  
And you'll be my angel  
As we wave goodbye and  
Ride into the sunset  
Some things we ain't done yet  
And prove to the world  
Our love will never die at all

I'll be your lone ranger  
I hope you never die at all  
And you'll be my angel  
Cause I'd do anything at all  
Yeah I'd do anything at all  
You know why, cause you're worth everything"

"Shika, where did that come from?" Kiba asked, dumbfounded.

"I dunno, I just randomly picked one," Shikamaru replied, obviously lying.

"That was awesome, baby," Temari said, hugging him.

"Wow, somebody is completely and utterly whipped," Kankuro said smirking as he walked towards everybody.

"Now where did _you_ run off to?" Temari asked, folding her arms.

"Just checkin' the place out," Kankuro replied. "Anyway, how many people still have to sing? I'm bushed…"

"I don't know if Sasuke or Lee are going; they're the last two," TenTen said, sighing. "We better go find them."

"I think I see Naruto over there by Gaara… Sasuke and Lee are gone," Neji sighed. "Where could they have gone?"

"There's Lee… there's no way Sasuke went to sing, is there?" Hinata asked, looking around.

"I don't know… the next person is going on soon, though. Let's see," Shikamaru replied as the group headed back over to the bar where Naruto and Lee were waiting by Gaara.

"He hasn't woken up yet, has he?" Kankuro asked, sitting down.

"Nope, he's out," Naruto replied, laughing. "I guess he can't handle alcohol well."

"That reminds me… Neji, we're doing a full sweep of your car and removing any remaining alcohol," TenTen declared, with an approving nod from Temari.

"Look! The next person!" Lee shouted.

"So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze upon me  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
How can it be  
You're asking me  
To feel the things you never show

You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart"

The group stood there, absolutely astonished. Nobody spoke for a good five minutes; they all just stared at Sasuke as he walked over then sat down at the bar. Eventually, someone broke the silence…

"Woah… where the hell am I?" Gaara cried as he almost flipped the chair he was sitting in.

"You're at the karaoke bar, remember?" Temari replied, smacking him in the head.

"Ow! That fucking hurt," Gaara murmured, rubbing his head. "And no I _don't_ remember. When did we get here?"

"A few hours ago… and you did an amazing rendition of '_I'm too sexy_'," Kankuro replied, smirking.

"What? No I didn't," Gaara replied, trying to stand up. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF ALL OVER ME???!!!"

"Nothing… just a few mementoes from people of your fun here," Neji answered, trying not to laugh as Gaara read through all of them.

"……… WHO WROTE THIS?!" Gaara yelled, pointing at the 'Thanks for the good time' message Neji planted.

"Calm down, Gaara. Neji wrote it," Kankuro said, smirking.

"What? No I didn't…" Neji replied, taking a few steps back.

"NEJI!" Gaara roared, beginning to chase him around the room.

"So Sasuke… where the hell did that come from?" Kiba asked as the group watched Neji try and escape Gaara.

"Let's not talk about it…" Sasuke replied grumpily.

"You need to start having some fun, emo boy," TenTen teased.

"Yeah Sasuke. Lee's on now, try and have some fun," Naruto coaxed, grabbing his arm, dragging him to the dance floor and throwing him into a crowd of people.

"Does anyone know what Lee is singing?" Shikamaru asked, leaning against the bar. "And I think your brother is going to kill Neji if he catches him."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll go get them," Temari sighed, heading for them.

"Can we leave after weirdo goes?" Kankuro whined, crossing his arms. "It was a _long_ trip up here."

"That sounds good; besides, we're going back to the mountain tomorrow," Hinata replied.

"What the hell was _that_ for, Kankuro?" Neji grumbled, rejoining the group with Temari.

"It was fun," Kankuro replied, smirking.

"Where'd Gaara go?" Naruto asked.

"He went to the bathroom to try and get the stuff off," Temari replied, shaking her head. "I don't think he'll be able to, though."

"Finally! It's Lee," Kiba said as the lights went down again and Lee hopped up onstage.

"Before I start, I want someone to come up here with me!" Lee exclaimed, pointing into the group. "Who wants to come up?"

"I'll go!" Naruto called, running up onstage.

"Thank God…" The group sighed in unison.

"Neji, what the hell did you use? This stuff won't come off!" Gaara said angrily when he reached the group.

"Permanent marker, duh. It's supposed to be _permanent_," Neji replied, smirking. "Or at least a bitch to get off."

"Don't worry, I know how to easily get that stuff to come off," Kiba told him. "It comes off usually with shaving cream, believe it or not."

"That wasn't cool, guys," Sasuke grumbled, returning from being thrown into the hoard of dancing people.

"Uh… Lee? Did you actually _read_ the lyrics to this song?" Naruto asked as Lee was showing him what parts to sing.

"C'mon, Naruto! It will be fun!" Lee exclaimed, dragging Naruto onstage before he could protest farther.

"Shhh, Naruto and Lee are starting!" TenTen hushed as the music started.

"Who ha! who ha! **(Naruto)**

Na na nanana nanananananaaa! **(Both)**  
(2x)

Have you ever been in love? **(Naruto)**

He's my best friend best of all best friends **(Lee)**  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too

Who ha! who ha! **(Naruto)**

Hello, baby, can I see a smile  
I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild  
Can I come, I am sitting alone **(Lee)**  
No, friends are never alone **(Naruto)**

That's right! **(Lee)**

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na na na na na na na na na na **(Both)**

He's my best friend, best of all best friends **(Lee)**  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too  
My best friend!

Who ha! who ha! (2x) **(Naruto)**  
Na na nanana nanananananaaa! **(Both)**  
Who ha who ha!

Aloha baby, let's go to the beach **(Naruto)**  
Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me (uh huh)  
But I was hoping for a summer-romance **(Lee)**  
So why can't you take a chance  
Okay! **(Both)**

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world **(Lee)**  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na nanana nanananananaaa!

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!

Who ha who ha (3x) **(Naruto)**  
Na na nanana nanananananaaa! **(Lee)**

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun

Let's get this party on, **(Naruto)**  
Hit me with that lazer-gun!

Oh whao oh  
Who ha who ha  
Oh whao oh

You should get a best friend too **(Lee)**

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!

Who ha who ha (2x) **(Naruto)**  
He's so sweet (Lee)  
Na na nanana nanananananaaa!" **(Both)**

Everyone was roaring with laughter. Kiba and Neji were actually rolling on the ground and most of the group was holding onto something for support so that they didn't fall over. They tried to compose themselves when Naruto and Lee were approaching, but they just couldn't do it.

"Why is everyone laughing? Was it that good?" Lee inquired, prompting a fresh wave of laughter from the group.

"Why… why didn't… we have the video-camera?" Sasuke blurted out between fits.

"Because… because _some_ people wouldn't have come," Temari replied, finally recovering.

"C'mon guys, it was fun, wasn't it?" Naruto asked, faintly blushing. _Why the hell did I volunteer? _

"Definitely!" Everyone replied, standing up.

"You guys were… amazing," Kankuro added, almost sending himself and everyone else into another fit of laughter.

"I am glad everyone enjoyed it; it is one of my favorite songs!" Lee exclaimed, beaming and completely oblivious.

"Ok… ok, let's go now," Temari said, wiping her eyes. "That was a perfect way to end the night."

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

At least it's a long chapter… ^-^; If anyone has a correction to the lyrics (most were taken from websites and sometimes they can be very wrong) or a question of who sings the song just ask me! Hopefully I won't be as slow with the next update… Reviews are appreciated!

P.S.- If anyone has any suggestions on who the gang could run into snowboarding in the next chapter, tell me!

P.P.S- I don't know why Sasuke is so emo this chapter… That's just how I saw him acting at a karaoke bar :)


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait! But the hiatus is finally over! I don't know if anyone is still following this story anymore, but what the hey—here it is.

...

"That will be the funnest night of this trip! Nothing is gonna beat that." Kiba exclaimes, still in pain from laughing, as everyone made their way to the cars.

"Definitely!"

"You getting a little cold there, bro?" Kankuro inquires, smirking, as Gaara shivers.

"Shut up," Gaara hisses, trying to keep warm. "Where the hell _did_ my shirt go?"

"You threw it into the crowd during your song," Neji pointed out, trying not to laugh.

"Ugh… I'm so happy I don't remember that…" Gaara mutters.

"Hey, so Kankuro… how did you get here?" Temari asks. "You were supposed to stay in the village."

"Yeah, but I lied and said you guys ran into a rough spot… I was tired of being left out!" Kankuro replies. "Besides, I brought my snowboard so I'm totally ready for tomorrow!"

"You know you need to get a ticket, right? We didn't know you were coming," Temari adds. "Do you have any money?"

"Tons. They gave me a small fortune in case you guys were running low," Kankuro answers, smirking. "So, whose car am I jumping into?"

"You can ride with anybody except Gaara and Neji. They're worse enough together, let alone if you're with them too," Shika says, folding his arms.

"Yeah, ok _boss_. Like I care about your dumb rules," Kankuro scoffs, hopping into the backseat of Gaara and Neji's car.

"This won't end well…" TenTen mutters as her and Hinata get into their car.

"Oh well, all we can do now is hope they don't kill somebody," Temari shrugs and starts heading for their car. "You coming, Shika-baby?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm coming…" _Damn… as of tomorrow night they could be my new in-laws…am I really ready for that? I mean I've already got the ring and reservations… too late to back out now. _

_Why has he been acting so weird lately? I have to find out what is going on with this boy. _"Shika?" Temari asks after he's gotten in the car.

"What, baby?" He replies, reclining his seat back as far as it will go.

She tries to look at him and drive at the same time. "What's been going on with you lately? You've been acting strange and I want to know why. And don't even think about lying!"

Shika sighs. _Well, knew this was coming. What should I tell her? _"Alright, you got me. No use arguing."

He sees her smirking out of the corner of his eye. _Great… what am I gonna do? I gotta think of something fast…_

...

"So, Gaara. What are we going to do about Shikamaru?" Kankuro inquires, lying across the backseat.

Neji raises an eyebrow. "What's he talking about?"

Gaara reaches back with one arm and hits Kankuro. "You idiot. No one else was supposed to know. Alright, Neji, you can't say a WORD to anyone. Especially the girls."

"Ok. Now what is so impor—" His eyes grew wide. "Don't tell me he's proposing?"

"Bingo! We have a winner!" Kankuro replies, reaching through the backseat and searching through the trunk.

"Well that's great. Next thing you know, TenTen will be on my case!"

"Exactly, that's why we have to stop him…. Finally! I was wondering where you guys were hiding it!" Kankuro exclaims, popping open a can of beer.

"Take it easy, Kankuro. It's not like it's easy to get more," Gaara cautions, trying to keep up with Temari's insane driving.

"Whatever. So what are we gonna do?"

"Do you know where he is planning to pop the question?" Neji asks, leaning back his seat.

Gaara sighs. "Not sure. But he's going to do it tomorrow. One of us must always be keeping an eye on them at all times."

"Don't worry. We'll get to them in time," Kankuro replies, crushing his beer can. "Do you guys know the way back on your own?"

"I think so… why?"

Kankuro leaned forward between the two seats. "We should make a pit stop for beer."

Neji thought for a moment. "Hm… that is tempting… do you think they'd notice if we were late?"

"Who cares… I think we might need some for tomorrow," Gaara replies, violently swerving the car towards the nearest exit.

"Yes! Detour!" Kankuro yells, reaching forward and blasting the stereo.

...

"Where did Gaara's car go!" Lee asks, searching the road.

"I have no idea. But if we don't find Shikamaru's car, not only will we be lost, but so will the others following us. Keep an eye out," Kiba replies, speeding up the car to try and get a better view.

After about 5 minutes of frantically scanning and swerving around the highway, they finally catch sight of Shika's car.

"There they are!" Lee calls, jumping up and down in his seat and frantically pointing.

"Calm down, dude. I see them. How can you possibly have that much energy left?" Kiba asks, starting to try and look around the car for energy drink cans (or something worse).

"I am still very awake from karaoke!" Lee replies, calming slightly. "I do not think I will be able to sleep when we get back."

"You're gonna have to try, dude. We are hitting the mountain early tomorrow since we called it early yesterday." Kiba answers, then frowns. _I wish I knew what happened to our food. I don't think the raccoon could've eaten it all._

"Are we going as a group this time?"

Kiba leans back in his seat. "I think so. I'm not sure about Gaara, but the rest of us are... I don't remember it being this long of a drive: I'm getting tired."

"Oh, if you are getting tired, I can drive for awhile!" Lee replies, getting all excited. "We can switch now!"

Kiba starts laughing. "Lee, I don't know if that's a great idea—hey! What are you doing?" Kiba exclaims as Lee tries to climb onto his lap.

"I'll drive since you are tired." Lee states, somehow making it onto Kiba's lap and taking control of the wheel without losing control of the car.

"Ok. So now what? You are on top of me, dude. I can't move." Kiba complains, half-laughing.

"It can't be much farther." Lee replies, concentrating on the road.

_Well, this sucks… and is extremely awkward… Can't wait to see what the guys have to say about this when they see it… Since there's nothing I can do, I guess I should relax a bit and hope he doesn't kill us. _

Kiba leans back against the seat and closes his eyes. No sooner did he close his eyes, than Lee slams on the breaks, causing Kiba's face to slam into his back.

"OW! Dude, what the _fuck_ happened?" Kiba exclaims, rubbing his nose and making sure it wasn't bleeding.

Lee is trying to catch his breath after his chest collided hard with the steering wheel. "I don't know. All the sudden the guy in front of me stopped."

"Shit. Are you ok?"

"I think so. You?"

"Fine. Get off of me and let's go check it out," Kiba says, trying to open the door.

...

TenTen is barely able to stop before she would've slammed into Kiba's car. Her and Hinata sat there for a moment, stunned, before either of them could speak.

"What just happened?" Hinata asks, clearly shaken up.

"I'm not sure. Let's go see if everyone's ok." TenTen replies, opening her door and getting out.

The girls quietly join Kiba and Lee, not even noticing the fact that they both got out of the same side of the car. Behind them, Sasuke and Naruto got out of their car, bickering as always, and caught up to them. Each of them fears the worst as they get closer and closer to whatever caused everyone to stop. It didn't appear as though any of the cars or people they passed were damaged, or at least heavily damaged, and most were beginning to join them. When they finally reached the blockage, none of them could resist bursting out laughing at the scene that was unfolding.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM GOING TO ASK—EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" Temari bellows, looking absolutely murderous.

Shikamaru looks petrified as he avoids getting close to her. "Temari, you need to calm down. We've stopped traffic. We need to move the car to the side of the road and—"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She shrieks, charging at him.

He turns and begins to run towards the group of people that had gathered, with Temari close behind him. The others flag him over, ready to try and keep them apart. The boys grab Shika and run him to Sasuke's car, far away from where the girls have stopped Temari and are trying to calm her down. It took all of TenTen and Hinata's strength to hold her back. Finally, they were able to get Temari calmed down enough to talk.

"Ok, so I'm gonna start with the obvious. What the FUCK happened?" TenTen asks.

Temari looks down at the ground out of embarrassment. "I don't really remember."

Before TenTen could say anything, Hinata spoke up. "Just try and think. What was the last thing you guys were talking about?"

"Um…. Oh, I remember now. It was about why he's been acting so strange. He said he wanted to tell me something."

Hinata and TenTen look at each other. "Ok."

"He said he had been doing a lot of thinking and that he… he thought he might be… gay." Her voice trails as she finishes the sentence.

"WHAT?" Both girls reply in unison, completely shocked. "That can't be right! You must have heard wrong!"

Temari sighs. "That's what I thought, too. But then I asked him to explain himself and he refused to speak. That's when I stopped the car and things got out of hand…"

"Out of hand?" TenTen asks, laughing. "That's a bit of an understatement."

"Ok, well I'm sure there is an explanation. Why don't you and TenTen work on moving the cars to the side of the road and getting the traffic cleared up while I go talk to the boys." Hinata suggests, starting to disappear into the crowd.

TenTen nods and follows her, trying to get all the people back in their cars while Temari moves Shikamaru's car. At first the people are reluctant to leave, but with some aggressive persuading TenTen is able to get the road cleared and moves her car to behind Temari.

"Alright dude. How did you manage to piss her off that bad?" Naruto inquires after they had made it safely to the car.

"I… She asked me why I was acting strange. I didn't know what she was talking about, but she insisted. So, I had to make something up," he replies after catching his breath.

They all just stared at him. "What are you talking about?" Lee finally asks.

"When she thinks she is right, there is no telling her otherwise."

All the boys nod in agreement, except Lee who is confused. "I don't really understand. But what did you tell her that made her so upset?"

Shikamaru gulps. "Uh… in hindsight, it probably wasn't my best cover. I told her that I thought I was gay. I thought she'd see it was a joke, but I guess I should know better about Temari and jokes…"

All the boys took turns smacking him in the head.

"Are you an idiot?" Sasuke asks, shaking his head.

"I know I know," he replies, staring at the ground.

Naruto looks around and spots Hinata coming towards them. "Here comes Hinata. Looks like we'll be able to find out how dead you are."

"Hey guys. How is he?" She asks when she reaches them.

"He's fine. A total idiot, but otherwise…" Kiba replies, smirking.

Shikamaru looks up at Hinata. "How is she?"

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "We were able to calm her down and get her to move the car. Could you guys do the same? We're trying to open the road back up again."

Kiba and Sasuke both nod and go to move their cars while the others head to the side of the road and begin to make their way towards TenTen and Temari.

"So, did she tell you what I said?"

"Yes. She is very upset, Shikamaru. How could you do that to her?" Hinata looks at him with disappointment.

Shika hung his head. "I know. It was stupid. But she kept insisting that something was wrong with me when there wasn't, and I didn't know what else to do! Nothing I said was getting through to her. I thought she'd be able to tell it was a joke!"

"It's ok. Everybody makes mistakes," Hinata says, comforting him.

Naruto laughs. "Yea. Seriously though, what were you thinking?"

They fell silent as they made their way closer to Temari and TenTen. They could hear Sasuke and Kiba behind them, making no effort to catch up. When they made it, there's a few minutes of awkward silence before someone spoke.

"Hey guys…. Has anyone seen Gaara, Neji or Kankuro?" TenTen asks, looking around.

The others join him, trying to remember the last time they saw them.

"We were following them and all the sudden, their car vanished," Kiba replies, shaking his head. "It was hell trying to find you guys so we wouldn't get lost."

"They are in huge trouble when they get back! C'mon, we need to get back anyways," Temari says, forcefully grabbing Shika's wrist and dragging him to the car.

The others get in their cars and try to keep up with Temari's driving. Nobody talks much since it has been a long day and everyone is anxious to get home and sleep. Even Lee is beginning to tire. When they arrive at the house, it appears as though Shikamaru has smoothed things over.

"Temari seems less pissed. How did you smooth things over?" Kiba whispers when they arrive at the cabin.

"It wasn't easy. The fact that her brothers took off was good luck; it re-directed her anger. I'm going to have to thank them later."

"So, you're still not off the hook, are you?"

"Not even close."

Everyone is chatting as they head into the cabin.

"Okay, so I think we should all get to bed since—" Temari starts, but fell speechless at the sight of the room.

Everyone crowds around her and gapes at the sight of the room. Sleeping bags are ripped to shreds, feathers are everywhere from pillows, the lamp is busted on the floor, and there are deep scratch marks in the walls.

"What the hell _happened_ in here!" TenTen cries, slowly taking a step in.

Neji scans the room, looking for clues. "Do you think someone broke in?"

"Well, the door wasn't picked or broken, so let's check the windows," Shika replies, starting to walk around the cabin.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Sasuke says, picking up the remains of his sleeping bag.

"Where is Chippy?" Lee exclaims, finally noticing his box is knocked over with Chippy no longer inside.

"Um… I think I found out what happened," Hinata calls from the kitchen.

Everyone rushes in and to see Cookie Monster asleep on the table covered in who-knows-what and Chippy nesting in a part of a sleeping bag on top of the refrigerator. Then they survey the rest of the room… The curtains are in shreds, there wasn't an inch of kitchen without food splattered across it, the sink is overflowing, some of the dishes are shattered on the floor, and the cabinets have scratches on them.

"This is going to be one expensive fix…" TenTen states, shaking her head.

"So, do you think they've noticed we're gone?" Kankuro asks, leaning back.

Neji laughs. "I doubt it. Aren't you guys going to be in a shit load of trouble with your sister?"

"Aren't you going to be in a shit load of trouble with your girlfriend?" Gaara smirks.

"Ha ha. I'm not the one driving."

Kankuro leans forward again. "Who cares? Make sure you are keeping an eye out for a liquor store."

The boys finally find a store to their liking and pull into the parking lot. As they are getting out of the car, they realize something.

"Does anybody have any money?" Neji asks, checking his pockets.

Kankuro laughs. "Calm down. I have more than enough. We could buy the whole store if we wanted!"

"C'mon, we shouldn't take too long," Gaara replies, heading into the store.

After stashing up on every time of beer you can imagine, the boys pay (when the cashier asked for ID, they offered him a substantial tip if he overlooked it) and begin loading up the car. It took them fifteen minutes because, as they came to realize, the trunk still held a lot of their snowboarding/camping equipment. They manage to cram a few cases in the trunk, while the rest got to share a space in the backseat with Kankuro. After making sure there was room for Gaara to see out the back window, they were off.

"Ok, so I think we're set," Kankuro says, smiling.

Neji looks back at him. "Definitely. So, how are we going to hide all of it?"

"Hopefully we beat them back to the cabin. If we do, we can find places around the cabin to store them. If they are back…" Gaara starts, but stops when he sees the road ahead.

"Hey dude, why are you stopping the ca—oh… well, that's just great," Kankuro says, exasperated.

Ahead of them is an entire heard of deer, blocking the entire road. Gaara puts the car in park and the three of them sit in the car, trying to figure out what to do. They had decided to go a back way to the cabin and the road they are currently on is too narrow for a turn-around.

"Well shit. This sucks. Shikamaru seems to continue to screw us even when he's not here!" Kankuro complains, opening a case of beer. "Anyone want a beer?"

"Sure."

...

How many people hate me for ending it here? :)

I didn't want to end it here, but I would've ended up B.S-ing the rest of it so I figured it would be best to post it now before I screwed up too much of the story :P.

Hopefully the next chapter is better-it will be a lot more exciting, so I should be able to come out with it faster. Any fun ideas as to what could go wrong with Shika's proposal? :)


	18. Chapter 18

First off, thanks to everybody still reading this! Hopefully some good progress can be made this summer. I have some good ideas that got me re-interested, so maybe the next chapters will come quicker to me.

Also, I have started re-writing the old chapters of this fic in a new story (A Naruto Vacation: Redux). Not much should change there, but once that catches up, I might discontinue this to continue it there. We will see, though. Nothing is for sure yet, so don't worry!

As always, reviews are always welcome. I am thinking of having some other characters join up or at least make appearances soon. Let me know if you think anybody is acting too out-of-character, as it has been a very long time since I have watched the series. Enjoy!

...

"Where are we even going to start?" Temari asks, absolutely dumbfounded as she walked through the cabin.

"I guess the best thing to do would be… start with the splatters of food so we don't have other animals trying to break in," Kiba suggested, picking up the remains of Naruto's sleeping bag. "Use anything you can to clean. It's all garbage now anyway."

Everyone sighs and breaks up into groups to make the cleaning go faster – Temari, Shika, Lee and Naruto go into the main room and hallways, while Hinata, TenTen, Kiba, and Sasuke continue with the kitchen. Thankfully the bedroom and bathroom doors had been shut so they were spared. After a little over two hours, and a lot of groaning over lost property, most of the food and scraps of garbage had been cleared, leaving everyone collapsed on the floor in the living room.

TenTen is the first to break the silence. "I'm starting to get a little worried about Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro… they should have definitely made it back by now – it's almost 1:30."

"Has anybody tried calling them?" Hinata asks, trying not to yawn.

"I bet they're lost," Sasuke suggests, smirking. "That would be hilarious."

"I'll call them," Temari groans, pulling out her phone.

...

"So what the fuck are we going to do now, guys?"

The three of them just sit in silence for a moment. The deer had multiplied – there were now close to 15 or more deer now blocking both the front and back of the car and nothing they had tried could get them to leave. They had honked the horn, flashed the lights, and blasted the stereo. Currently, they were drinking their stash away trying to figure something out.

"Well shit," Kankuro states, lying across the back seat. "This is what I came up here for?"

"You're the one that wanted to go on this stupid detour," Neji replies, leaning against the window. "We are going to be sleeping in this car tonight."

"Fuck!" Gaara growls, looking at his phone. "Temari is calling. We are so fucked."

"What are we going to tell her?"

"Play it by ear," Gaara replies, flipping open his phone. "Hello?"

"Gaara! Are you guys ok? Where are you?"

_Not angry yet… _"We're all fine. We are… stuck."

"Stuck? What do you mean 'stuck'?"

_Shit… _"Kankuro was bitching about being hungry so we stopped for food and now deer are surrounding our car. Thank your _boyfriend_ for us."

He could hear Neji snickering and Kankuro muttering something about 'calling him fat'. "I'm glad you are ok. Do you know where you are?"

He looked at Neji and Kankuro for help. Neji pulled at a map, but quickly gave up since every road seemed to be a back-road like the one they were on. "No idea."

"Well that's just great. Have you tried to get the deer to move?"

"No, we hadn't thought of _that _yet. We were just sitting here talking about shoes."

"Ok, calm down. I'll ask and see if anybody has any ideas. Shika might…"

Gaara set his phone on speaker and set it down, frowning. "She's going to ask Nara. He better have something to get us out of here."

"Ugh. Tomorrow I am so going to ki—" Kankuro started before being punched in the arm.

"Shhh," Gaara hissed, pointing towards the phone. "I have it on speaker."

"Hey. What have you tried so far?" Shikamaru's voice now came through the phone.

Before either Gaara or Kankuro could respond, Neji spoke. "We flashed the lights, honked the horn, and blasted the stereo."

Shika became silent and Neji could tell both Gaara and Kankuro were trying to resist reaching through the phone and strangling him for taking so long. "Sorry guys, I can't really think of anything else – you've tried everything that should work. The only thing I can suggest is to start driving forward and hope they move."

"Thanks for the help _Nara_," Kankuro replies sarcastically.

"It's not my fault you're stuck. Hope Gaara's car is comfortable." *click*

"He just hung up on us," Kankuro states, dumbfounded.

"Yup."

Gaara returns his attention to the deer. He sighs, revs the engine a bit and begins inching forward. At first the deer are stubborn and will only move a few inches away from the car, continuing to block the road. Eventually, after using the horn as well, they clear enough of the path to squeeze his car through and continue on.

"Finally!" Neji exclaims, leaning back in his seat. "I'm exhausted."

"Ugh, and we have to get up early tomorrow too," Kankuro complains. "This is one of those times that it must be nice to not have to sleep, huh Gaara?"

"Hm," Gaara replies, focusing on the road.

...

"Hey guys, I think I hear them," Naruto states loudly, waking almost everybody up. By now, it is almost 2:30 in the morning and everybody is on the verge of passing out.

"Great – I'm going to kill them for being so late. I'm tired; going to bed," Sasuke mumbles, grabbing the remainder of his pillow and rolling over.

Temari stood up and walked toward the door. "Yes, thank god. It is them."

"Good to know they're ok," Shikamaru says, putting his arm around her. "But what are we going to do about tomorrow?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I don't think we should wake everybody at 5 like we planned. We should sleep."

"I agree."

"What happened to you guys?" Kiba asks when they walk in the door.

Neji yawns and starts trying to find his sleeping bag. "Going to be— what the heck happened here?"

"Wow, you guys are messy," Kankuro states, looking around.

"It wasn't us, Kankuro. It was the raccoon and squirrel," TenTen replies, finding a spot to lie down.

Kankuro just stared for a moment at everybody. "What?"

"We'll explain in the morning. Get some sleep," Gaara says, heading for the windowsill. "Are the animals gone?"

"No, they're somewhere. Temari yelled when she found them and scared the living shit out of them," Shikamaru answers, stretching.

Temari blushed. "Well did you see this place?"

"We should really try to get some sleep now," Hinata whispers. "Or we will never end up getting to the mountain."

"Goodnight everybody," Lee states, shutting the light off.

...

After everyone had been asleep for a few hours, Gaara started to wonder where the raccoon could have gone. Quietly, he got up from the windowsill and surveyed the cabin. Finding no trace of either animal, he decided to check outside. He walked several circles around the cabin quietly calling out to Cookie Monster, not overly caring about the squirrel. After his ninth trip, Gaara sighs and leans against his car. Trying to lure him with food won't work; apparently the raccoon and squirrel had eaten everything in the cabin, which means they weren't hungry and even if they were, he didn't have anything to lure him with.

Resigning himself to spending the night without company, Gaara went to head inside before he remembers the alcohol lying open in his car. He decides it would be best to get rid of the empty beer cans and hide the remaining cases of beer, which is about two-thirds of what they purchased. Plus, he thought as he was scooping cans into the trash bag, they will need the room for their equipment tomorrow, since they now needed to fit Kankuro's stuff as well. After the car was empty and the remaining beer cases tucked under some equipment, Gaara threw the trash bag away and returns inside. As he returns to his place on the windowsill, he checks the time – close to 6:00am. They were supposed to have been up an hour ago and be getting on the mountain by now. It was clear, though, that everyone was tired. Gaara couldn't remember if his sister had set an alarm. He thinks about waking her to ask, but decides to wait until closer to 8. Gaara sighs and rests his head back on the wall, closing his eyes to wait until it is time to start the day.


End file.
